


Love Included, Heart Not Required

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Android Barry, Androids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Cyberpunk, Drama, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Robot Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: In a world where synthetic humans called Companions were created to serve mankind, Leonard Snart meets one named named Barry Allen who will teach him that hearts are not required to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexis_Tenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/gifts).



_Caution: Ears Very Sensitive_

_Handle With Care: Emotions Fragile_

_Warning: Dangerously Easy To Fall In Love With_

“What the fuck,” Leonard Snart scoffed to himself, his eyes moving over the unusual labels plastered on the pod before him. They were all handwritten, a neat and tidy script, perfectly arranged on the center of the lid.

“Should we open it?” Mick Rory asked with a grunt. “Looks custom. Could be worth somethin’ if anybody’s home.”

“Let’s have a little looksie,” Snart declared, “Companions are always worth something even if they don’t crank.”

Companions; synthetic humans that were arguably the best and worst thing to happen to society. Perfect and obedient, they had nearly replaced the entire human work force.

Why hire a fleshie when it was cheaper to buy a Companion? 

They never got sick, were never late, and worked endlessly for nothing. They required only the most minimal maintenance and boasted an internal processing unit that could keep them running without fail for up to ten years. 

Hundreds of thousands had been laid off since their inception and the public outcry was harsh. The laboratories that produced them were frequent targets of violence and the machines themselves were openly attacked on the streets. 

Popular opinion was not positive to say the least. 

But for men like Snart and Rory, men who liked to take what they wanted, Companions were a blessing. 

The robotic wonders had taken over many industries from human workers including private security. No matter how flawless the model or design, all Companions were still machines.

Thanks to a lovely invention called a CAD, any facility protected by Companions was a breeze to infiltrate. The handheld device emitted a special electromagnetic pulse that targeted their internal processor and shut them down immediately. 

It was how Rory and Snart had been able to effortlessly break into one of the highly secured Allen Cooperative warehouses, the original and largest manufacturer of Companions in the entire world. Snart had quickly disarmed the elaborate alarm system and a few zaps of the CAD courtesy of Rory took out all the Companion guards. 

They had come here to steal specific equipment for Cisco Ramon, the very rogue scientist who had invented the CAD device. The tools he had requested were pitiful prizes compared to the unexpected treat of finding a Companion ripe for the taking.

“Would you be a dear?” Snart asked sweetly, gesturing towards the pod. It was locked down tightly and well beyond his strength to move.

“Gladly.” Rory smirked, feeling along the edge of the lid to pry it open. He only used his right hand, cracking the seal effortlessly with a wink.

Although he was quite human, Rory had undergone an Ameliorate Procedure, a surgery that gave humans synthetic parts and often gifted them with incredible skills. When third degree burns on his right arm became infected and he was in danger of losing the limb, he had chosen to upgrade.

The top of the pod lifted up with a groan, Snart treated to the incredible visage of the most beautiful young man he’d ever seen. The sight actually made his breath catch, drawn in by lush lashes and long legs. He nearly mistook him for an actual human being because he was so very lifelike, but no human could possibly be this gorgeous.

“Pretty,” Rory said, whistling low as he looked the unit over. “Huh. No seams. That’s weird.”

Snart lifted up the Companion’s arm, finding its skin totally pristine. There was no sign that it had ever touched the inside of a mold. “Hmm. Definitely a custom piece.”

The Companion was only covered by a thin gown and briefs, Snart trying not to let his gaze linger for too long. He checked the processor, holding his hand against the Companion’s chest to feel for a mechanical thrum. 

Nothing.

“It will probably not be pleasant to carry it out of here.” Snart mused, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “But still...”

“We already have what we came here for,” Rory pointed out. “Think it’s really worth the fuckin’ backache?”

Companions were notoriously heavy because of their numerous metallic parts, weighing several times that of a human being. Even with Rory’s upgraded mechanics, it would be a chore.

“Never seen one like this,” Snart countered. “I bet Ramon would pay us well. Even his little toys don’t look this real. It’s probably somebody’s little love bot. Worth a fortune.”

“Can you flip its switch? Maybe have it take a little stroll out of here with us?”

“Mmm...” Snart did a quick scan of the Companion, feeling along its neck and chest for a button. Most units had a distinct switch for activation, but he couldn’t find one. “Nothing.”

“If we’re gonna take it, let’s go,” Rory grunted, shifting the bag of their stolen goods up on his shoulder. “I’ll haul it.”

Snart began to lift the Companion out of the pod, surprised to find it much lighter than he had expected. He easily hoisted it up into his arms, finding it didn’t even weigh as much as an actual human of this size would have.

“You got it?” Rory quirked a surprised brow.

“Doesn’t weigh shit,” Snart replied. “Let’s go.”

They hauled their prizes back to the warehouse they operated out of, a desolate space with two beds and a small kitchen. It was a place of mere function, satisfying only the most basic needs they required while working on jobs. 

Snart dragged the Companion over to one of the beds and dropped him down, huffing, “Call Ramon. Let him know we got what he ordered plus a little bonus.”

“You got it,” Rory replied, taking his cell phone and heading outside to make the call.

The Companion had landed face down, its arms all askew. Snart didn’t know why, but he caught himself rolling it over and straightening it out. He rolled his eyes, stepping away from it with a sigh.

He shouldn’t care. 

While it looked human, that thing on the bed was nothing more than a fancy toaster. 

“Ramon says he’s interested, but only if it cranks,” Rory said upon his return. “Wants to meet us tonight to get all the goodies and pay up.”

“Good,” Snart said curtly. “I’m sure he will be very pleased with everything the Cooperative was so generously able to provide.”

“I’m gonna go get us some grub,” Rory said, gesturing to the Companion. “You gonna get that thing switched on or just stare at it?”

“I’ll handle it,” Snart scoffed. “And no pickles this time.”

Rory snickered to himself, waving as he left again, the door locking tight behind him.

Snart sat down beside the Companion, carefully pushing the gown out of his way to start looking for the switch. All Companions had one. He just had to find it.

He checked in the usual hiding places; behind its ears, the back of its neck, its chest, even in its belly button. 

Nothing.

Snart grimaced, looking over the one area he hadn’t yet inspected;

Beneath those clingy little white briefs.

He grumbled to himself as he pulled them down and out of his way. This shouldn’t feel so dirty. It was no different than trying to find the switch on a toaster. 

Although he had never seen a toaster that had been given such a perfectly lovely cock with a light dusting of curly hair or so many cute little moles... oh, damn it. 

Snart was actually embarrassed.

He turned his head, hoping if he couldn’t see what he was doing it would make this less weird. As his fingers slid along soft skin that felt so impossibly human, it really didn’t help. He checked around the Companion’s inner thigh, sweeping over his balls and quickly pressing behind them. 

There, a distinct metal ring trapped beneath otherwise human flesh.

Snart couldn’t begin to imagine what sort of sick man decided to put the Companion’s switch _there_ , but it certainly supported the theory that this one had been made to be a love bot.

His index finger carefully traced around the ring, finding a slight indentation and pushing in. He waited, glancing up at the Companion’s face to watch for any signs of activity. Nothing seemed to be happening.

Snart had seen other Companions activated before. It was always startling and jerky, a seizure of excited limbs as all the complicated systems came online. But this one wasn’t doing anything. He frowned, pushing again, harder this time.

Still nothing.

Fuck, maybe the damn thing was broken.

Snart shifted down between the Companion’s legs, pushing up his balls to get a better look at the design of the switch. It was centered on the seam of its taint, just above a very pretty pink hole. He ignored the enticing sight, trying to figure out if there was another angle he should be pressing the switch at.

He suddenly heard a soft gasp, looking up to find gorgeous hazel eyes staring down at him, wide with surprise. 

The Companion was awake and blushing vividly. 

Snart froze, his face practically buried between its thighs and hating how he felt like he’d been caught doing something lecherous.

Just a toaster, he told himself. A fucking toaster.

The Companion reached down, the tips of its fingers gently touching Snart’s cheek. It was looking at him so tenderly, something so very familiar about all of this.

“Good, you’re not broken,” Snart said quickly, sitting up and moving away from it. 

The Companion’s eyes followed him, deceptively warm and alive, the blush creeping all the way down to its chest. It scooted back against the headboard, tucking its legs up and hugging itself. 

“What’s your model?” Snart asked firmly.

It stared at him.

“Hey! Your model?” Snart demanded. “Make? Unit?” He frowned, watching the Companion skeptically. Damn thing was acting like it was bashful. 

What kind of ridiculous protocol was that?

It shook its head, pouting up at Snart. 

“Name?” Snart tried desperately. 

“Barry,” it replied quietly.

“Okay, _Barry_. What kind of Companion are you?”

“Barry,” it said again stubbornly, frowning.

Snart rubbed his forehead, sighing, “Let me guess. That’s all you can say?”

“Barry,” it mumbled, sighing frustratedly as well. It wrapped the blanket from the end of the bed around its waist to cover itself, rising from the bed to approach Snart.

Snart watched it carefully, surprised how fluid its movements were. It was so graceful that he almost couldn’t believe it wasn’t human.

Barry stood before Snart, smiling shyly and reaching again to touch him.

Snart flinched, grabbing its wrist to stop it.

Barry was undeterred, using the opportunity to press the back of Snart’s hand to its cheek instead. The gesture was loving, its beautiful eyes gazing at him with such a depth of emotion that it took Snart’s breath away.

The Companion’s skin was so warm, practically feverish, and Snart was certain he could feel an actual intelligence looking back at him.

“Barry,” it said again, insistently, desperately trying to communicate something Snart didn’t understand.

“Cease,” Snart said firmly, frowning when the command didn’t work. “Stop. Sleep? Sleep mode?”

“Barry!” Barry groaned loudly as if in complaint and rolled his eyes.

Snart wanted to scream. The damn toaster had just rolled its eyes at him and was completely ignoring any verbal commands. This was too damn strange. He tried to pull his hand away, trying now, “Please don’t touch me. I don’t like it.”

“Ba, Barry,” it said, immediately letting go and frowning softly. It looked sad and that little pout hit Snart somewhere deep in his gut.

“It’s okay,” Snart found himself saying, grabbing some clothes from the bedside. Fuck, he had almost started to apologize. Maybe this would be easier if the damn thing wasn’t naked. “Here.”

Barry let the blanket fall away and dressed himself quickly, smiling happily at the gift. The jeans were a little loose, but the sweater fit nicely. He tilted his head, saying carefully, “Bar-ry.”

“Mm, is that you saying ‘thank you’?” Snart snorted.

It gave him a thumb’s up.

“All right,” Snart purred, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, you don’t know your make or model?”

Thumb’s down.

“No idea who your owner is? Who made you?”

Another thumb’s down.

“Fabulous. An android with amnesia. Mm, or is this the first time you’ve been activated?”

Barry frowned, shrugging. He curled his hand up as if holding a pen and writing in the air, saying urgently, “Barry. Barrrrrry!”

“Hold on.” Snart grabbed a notepad from the kitchen and found a stubby pencil in one of the drawers. He offered them out to Barry, watching him rapidly scribble away.

_I dreamed about you_

“Companions don’t dream,” Snart said firmly.

 _I did_ , was the aggressively written response. _I know you!!!_

“That’s impossible,” Snart said, his patience quickly wearing thin. He usually had a very cool temperament, but his head was starting to hurt. “Look, we’re going to take you to see someone that might be able to fix you, okay?”

_Fix?_

“You can’t talk,” Snart drawled. “I have no idea what you’re supposed to do and you’re useless if you can’t speak. Do you understand?”

Barry’s face twisted into another pout, whining softly. His eyes were shimmering with tears, frustrated and throwing the paper on the floor.

Snart moved closer, staring in shock as a tear actually began to slide down Barry’s cheek.

_Handle With Care: Emotions Fragile_

Barry blinked up at him, holding his hands out to gesture helplessly. 

Snart gently touched the tear making its way down Barry’s face, finding it warm and the liquid shimmering as if full of gold flecks. He turned his curiosity into comfort, palming Barry’s cheek as he promised, “I will help you.”

Barry’s eyes closed, sighing softly and mouthing ‘Thank you’.

Snart’s smile held a wicked edge, looking over the gorgeous and strange Companion with avarice on his mind. 

Oh, this little toaster was gonna be worth a fortune.

He slid his hand down Barry’s neck, his thumb absently brushing against his ear lobe. He watched the Companion visibly shiver at his touch, curiously reaching up to do it again. 

Barry seemed confused, his pretty eyes blinking rapidly as if he didn’t understand what was happening. He leaned into Snart’s hand, wordlessly asking for more, moaning softly when he caressed the outer shell of his ear.

_Caution: Ears Very Sensitive_

Snart’s cock immediately twitched with interest, that sound waking up something deep within him. It was full of lust and yet innocent in its depth, a declaration of pleasure that was most unexpected. 

Oh, he definitely needed to hear that again.

Barry moaned louder as Snart stroked his ear, his lips parting to gasp for air he didn’t need. His entire body shuddered, his skin flushing anew. When he looked at Snart again, there was a hunger in his gaze that was positively ravenous. 

Snart rationalized that it was a programmed response to having his ears touched, some sort of pleasure protocol for initiating sexual activity. Even though the heat in Barry’s eyes made his loins ache, he continued to tell himself it wasn’t real. 

Barry’s lovely mouth was begging for a kiss, Snart feeling himself drawn in and unable to resist. He was helpless, totally enslaved by lush lashes and that sweet pout. It shouldn’t be possible for a machine to wield this kind of power.

“Hey, you got it up,” Rory’s voice called out, slamming the door behind him as he walked in with an armful of food. He looked over the Companion with a grunt. “Damn, it’s pretty.”

“Yes, it is,” Snart said, shaking off the intoxicating spell and clearing his throat.

“Barry,” Barry said with a faint grumble, pulling away from Snart and rubbing at his ear. He sighed longingly, clearly displeased with being interrupted. 

Snart was surprised to find that he was also disappointed, but grateful. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Rory hadn’t shown up. He took his bag of food, sitting down on the bed. 

Barry sat beside him, watching him with a soft smile and Snart could feel an inviting warmth radiating off of him. He did his best to ignore it.

Snart couldn’t be attracted to a toaster; especially one he was intent on selling in a few hours.

“So. It’s called Barry?” Rory asked, plopping down across from them on his bed and pulling out a box of fries. “What the fuck kinda bot is a Barry?”

“That’s all the damn thing will say,” Snart snorted, picking at his burger absently, “but it makes very lovely noises if you touch its ears. Some sort of pleasure protocol, I think.”

Barry whined suddenly, his brows furrowing up in anger. He looked betrayed, scooting away from Snart and scowling.

“Oh, really?” Rory reached over, his thick fingers aimed right for Barry’s ears. “Let’s see, huh.”

Barry gasped, rearing back and smacking Rory’s hand away. “Barry! Barrrrry! Barry!”

“Damn!” Rory burst out laughing, withdrawing his hand and shaking off the sting of Barry’s strike. “Ha, feisty little bot! Guess he don’t like me.”

“Guess not,” Snart mused, quirking a brow. He had never heard of a Companion refusing someone like that before, much less becoming so physical. 

Barry had allowed Snart to touch him so letting Rory do it shouldn’t have been a problem.

The idea that Barry had refused because he didn’t like him was ridiculous. Companions didn’t have the capacity to like or dislike anything. While they were very sophisticated machines that could be programmed with specific behavioral parameters, all of their responses were mere predetermined simulations. 

It wasn’t possible for them to have any sort of preferences because that required emotions they didn’t possess. They could be wired to show favoritism to their owner, but Barry didn’t belong to Snart. It didn’t make any sense.

More troubling was that Barry had struck Rory. Yes, it had only been a small slap, but all Companions were programmed to never harm a human being. It was hard wired into them from the moment they were created, a failsafe in their internal processor that could not be overridden.

Even Companions who worked security could only use non-lethal means to stop an intruder. It was why people were able to so fearlessly attack them despite all of their vastly superior physical capabilities. They couldn’t possibly fight back. 

Snart continued to watch Barry very carefully, the gears in his brain ticking away. There were many things no Companion was supposed to be able to that Barry could. He could already smell the money rolling in, certain they had found a very unique prize that would earn them a fortune.

Licking grease from his palm as he finished eating, Rory asked, “You ready to close this shit out and take Barry to its new home?”

“Let’s go,” Snart agreed. “The sooner, the better.”

“You ain’t eating?” Rory nodded at Snart’s untouched food. “I told those fuckers no pickles.”

“I’m much more interested in getting paid,” Snart replied briskly, standing up and waving at Barry. “Come on. We’re going to go see a very good friend of ours.”

Barry frowned, crossing his arms and refusing to budge. He huffed, turning his head and staring defiantly at the wall. 

“You’d better apologize,” Rory chuckled heartily, snagging Snart’s food. “It’s pissed at you.”

Snart made a face, massaging his temples. He wasn’t about to argue that the toaster couldn’t be mad at him because it was a damn toaster, deciding to take the path of least resistance as he hissed, “I’m sorry... there! Now, can we please go?”

Barry suddenly grinned, jumping up to Snart’s side and leaning his head on his shoulder. He looped his arm around Snart’s as he said happily, “Barry, Barry.”

“That your way of telling me I’m forgiven?” Snart scoffed, that eerily familiar warmth seeping back into his chest. 

Barry beamed sweetly, giving him a thumb’s up.

Snart felt the corner of his mouth tugging upwards, trying to resist the urge to smile back. 

There was something very special about Barry; the light in his smile, the vibrance in his eyes, the tenderness of his every touch. He made Snart feel things he didn’t think anyone could, much less a Companion. 

Of all the cautions left behind on Barry’s pod, Snart suspected that the last one was the most vital for him to be wary of:

_Warning: Dangerously Easily To Fall In Love With_


	2. Chapter 2

An abandoned train station was where Cisco Ramon called home, the brick building forgotten once Companions had taken over the transportation industry. It was well fortified by steel walls, barbed wire, and his special CAD technology set up in large pulse arrays around the entrance. 

Snart and Mick had to wait to be buzzed inside, moving through the reinforced metal doors, ushering Barry to follow along through a dark hallway into the main chamber.

The interior was dismal but clean, the only illumination provided by dozens of computer screens mounted in a giant array that nearly reached the ceiling. Thunderous bass vibrated through the floor alongside the gentle hum of multiple machines whirring away.

Cisco was seated at the heart of a massive control center, fingers flying over one of many keyboards, Han Solo and Princess Leia flanking either side of him. They were Companions, custom prototypes of his own creation modeled after the iconic characters. 

It wasn’t unheard of for people to build their Companions in another person’s image, whether celebrities or even departed loved ones.

“Hello, gentleman!” Cisco called out cheerfully, turning down the music and whirling around in his chair to greet them. “How are my favorite criminals in the whole wide world doing?”

“Peachy,” Snart said, pushing Barry towards him. “We’ll be even better once you pay us.”

“Barrrrry,” Barry protested lightly, dusting himself off and pouting at Snart over his shoulder.

“This is the Companion you told me about, huh?” Cisco looked intrigued immediately, actually standing up from his chair for a closer inspection. Up until this moment, Snart hadn’t been sure if Cisco actually had functioning legs. 

Barry truly must have been quite a prize to attract such intimate attention from the young scientist.

“Yeah, and the tools are right here,” Mick said, holding out the bag. “As requested.”

“Give ‘em to Luke,” Cisco said, brushing the offer aside, far too focused on Barry.

Snart watched as Luke Skywalker, or at least his Companion doppelganger, appeared to accept the bag. Seeing him next to Barry, the differences between them were even more startling. 

Luke had visible seams on his arms and running up the sides of his neck from where his flesh had been molded to his metal skeleton. His face, while quite masterfully sculpted, didn’t have a fraction of the natural appearance that Barry’s did.

The eyes, Snart decided, were the most defining feature. Luke’s were blue, flat and unseeing no matter which way they went. Barry’s were a damp sea of greens and brown, fluid and alive, lashes fluttering as Cisco came to examine him.

“Where in the hell did you find him?” Cisco gushed, clasping his hands to his chest as if he was afraid of what he might do. “He’s incredible!”

“Allen Cooperative storage,” Snart replied. “Tucked away in a little pod.”

“Barry? Barr-barry,” Barry mumbled, leering incredulously at Cisco’s excited attentions.

“Ah! Okay! Voice modulator issue,” Cisco said quickly, cracking his knuckles and peering at Barry’s throat. He nodded at the Companion, asking politely, “May I access your nasopharyngeal processing boards?”

“You’re asking him?” Snart snorted lightly, although he shouldn’t have been surprised.

Cisco was like many who loved Companions, treating them as if they were people and not machines. Asking Barry to do anything was a mere formality because he shouldn’t be able to refuse.

But refuse Barry did, crossing his arms and pouting defiantly at Cisco, grumbling, “Barry…”

“Look, little dude,” Cisco soothed, “I wanna be able to help you. To do that, you’ve gotta let me get up in your personal space, okay?”

“Barry...”

“Is that a yes? I think that’s a yes.” Cisco gently reached up to touch Barry’s neck, quick fingertips feeling around. “No seams. Not even a panel. Wow. None at all.”

Barry noticeably stiffened, such a very human reaction and looked worriedly at Snart. “Barry?”

“It’s fine,” Snart said, catching himself daring to sound reassuring.

It seemed to comfort Barry, tilting his head to the side and his skin suddenly peeling back on its own, revealing the complex mechanics beneath.

“Whoa! Amorphous flesh! That’s, that’s incredible!” Cisco babbled, practically trembling all over with excitement. “I’ve only seen small samples of this tech, and wow, like fuckin’ wow, his entire build is made with it!”

“That sounds nice and expensive,” Mick grunted.

“Beyond expensive,” Cisco affirmed. “It’s priceless. This doesn’t exist outside of Allen labs, okay? This is like the kind of stuff they were working on for military contracts.” He grinned at Barry, laughing, “You are one super special bot, dude!”

Barry didn’t seem to understand, fidgeting uncomfortably. He reached out for Snart’s hand, whining insistently, “Barry, Barr, Barry!”

“Not much on holding hands,” Snart said dryly, avoiding the contact although he did reach out to lightly pat Barry’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Cisco here is one of the world’s top bot docs, aren’t you?”

“Sure am,” Cisco said, his eyes narrowing as he studied Barry’s face for a long moment. “Huh...”

“What is it?” Snart asked. 

“I swear I’ve seen him before.”

“That’s very unlikely,” Snart said dryly, choosing not to mention Barry’s claims that he knew him.

“Ah, well. Let’s have a little looksie and see if we can’t figure out why you’re not chattin’ us all up right now,” Cisco said, nimbly reaching into the mass of thick wires and tubes inside Barry’s neck with a practiced touch. 

Barry had all the distressed expression of a man at the dentist, uncomfortable and struggling not to move. 

“Alllll right,” Cisco said, pulling back after a few moments. “Hey, Luke? Grab me a plasma cutter, please.”

Luke went off to fetch the tool, prompting Snart to ask, “So, he can be fixed?”

“At least temporarily,” Cisco replied. “Look, my criminal dudes. This level of sophistication is well beyond a custom job, okay? Barry here wasn’t just the result of someone tinkering around in their garage to make an awesome bot.”

Luke had returned with the tool, handing it obediently over to Cisco.

“Thanks,” Cisco said, returning to work on Barry’s exposed throat. The plasma cutter lit up in his hand, continuing to explain, “I can repair the short I found here in his voice modulator, but I can’t promise that it won’t go out again.”

“Isn’t that going to be your problem?” Snart asked with a scowl. “We’re here to sell him.”

“Yeah, about that,” Cisco said, pausing to finish his work. He leaned back, gesturing for Barry to close himself up. 

Barry frowned, taking a few steps away as the skin on his neck closed right back up, the skin flawlessly melding back into place. He rubbed at the spot, standing beside Snart and hovering close.

“Have you considered exactly how special Barry is?” Cisco asked, eyeing Snart pointedly.

“Define… ‘special’.”

“How much do you know about the Titan Initiative?” Cisco began moving back towards his chair, the glows of his computer screens flickering over his face. “The Allen Cooperative’s big super secret project that’s not so super secret if you talk to the right people?”

“Is this going to increase or decrease Barry’s value?” Snart retorted. “Otherwise, I’m not interested.”

“Look,” Cisco said, tilting his head back as he sat in his chair, “what I’m trying to tell you is that I am not buying... because if Barry is what I think he is, I’m not down with slavery.”

“Huh?” Mick grunted, his lips drawn back in a grimace. “What the fuck are you on about. It’s a bot. Pretty, yeah, but just a bot.”

“He’s not just a bot,” Cisco argued defiantly. “I believe Barry here is a true sentient being.”

“Bullshit,” Snart immediately countered. “Fancy protocols does not a sentient machine make.”

It was the ultimate dream and the highest goal of any person who cherished their Companion; to truly bring them to life. Impossible, of course. A toaster couldn’t have a soul of its own.

“We can easily administer the Heyers-Anderson test,” Cisco suggested with a smirk, “and I’ll bet he’ll pass, too.”

The Heyers-Anderson test was a series of exams designed to prove if a Companion had developed their own intelligence. It checked for self-recognition, empathy triggers, and other qualifying factors for sentience. It was developed by Dr. Henry Allen when he first started building Companions, but no machine had ever been able to successfully navigate it.

“Bet, hmm?” Snart pursed his lips. “How much?”

“Double your pay on this job if he fails,” Cisco offered. “If he passes, I keep the money and the tools.”

“Wait, wait,” Mick cut in gruffly, “you’re just talkin’ about Snart’s share, right?”

“Double or nothing, Mr. Snart,” Cisco challenged.

“Fine!” Snart growled, angered at being put in such a ridiculous position. “Run the damn test.”

“Len,” Barry said softly, his hand moving to touch Snart’s arm. He looked concerned, those damnably green eyes almost seeming to glow in the darkness.

Snart flinched, his gaze moving to Barry’s in questioning. 

_He’d never said his first name in front of the android..._

“Come on up here, dude,” Cisco said, waving for Barry to join him. “We’re just gonna run a few little tests. Promise none of them are gonna hurt or anything like that.”

Barry left Snart’s side to approach Cisco, looking over all the monitors and back to him with a suspicious pout. “Barry... tests?”

“Yup, will just take a second,” Cisco said, tapping out a symphony on his keyboard and showing Barry a series of specific photographic images.

A wet cat.

A clown dancing in the rain. 

On and on, random pictures flashed over the monitors and Barry had to select specific responses. Such responses that only a human mind capable of empathy could give.

“Seriously,” Mick urgently whispered, nudging Snart’s elbow. “You’re just gamblin’ with your cut, right?”

“I’m not gambling period,” Snart drawled, “because that toaster is just a toaster. There’s no risk when the outcome is certain.”

“Yeah, except he just passed,” Cisco called out, laughing giddily.

Snart’s head snapped up, staring at the flashing computer screen. 

Barry was calm, shrugging as if it wasn’t a huge revelation. 

“That’s not possible,” Snart growled, although now he didn’t feel as certain as he did a few moments ago. 

“Fuck, did I just lose money?” Mick demanded, sourly crossing his arms.

“Do the test again,” Snart ordered. “There must be a mistake.”

“No mistake,” Cisco countered proudly. “I was a right. Barry here is a Titan.”

“And a Titan is what exactly?”

“Titans are the Allen Cooperative’s greatest creation,” Cisco gushed exuberantly. “Actual sentient machines! Don’t you get it? They were able to create new life!”

“If that was true,” Snart pushed, “it would be all over the news and those little socket wenches would be all over it.”

“Okay, the term is ‘technosexual’,” Cisco corrected sternly. “And of course it’s not all over the news because they’ve been keeping it a huge secret!”

Snart’s brow furrowed, pressing the tips of his fingers against his temples. He didn’t have time for this. “So,” he snapped, “are you buying Barry or not?”

“I would totally love to hang out with Barry and get know to him, but that’s not up to me.” Cisco held out his hand towards Barry. “It’s up to him.”

“No, thank you,” Barry said politely, moving back to Snart’s side. “Len.”

Snart glared at the handsome Companion, wishing he could wrap his hands right around his neck. “What if I order you to stay?”

“No, thank you,” Barry repeated, something resembling a smirk playing over his lips. “Barry goes with Len.”

“Can’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do,” Cisco chuckled, turning to Han Solo. “Would you please go get Mr. Rory’s money?”

“And Mr. Snart’s,” Snart warned.

“You lost the bet!” Cisco argued. “I proved Barry is sentient! And I fixed him. Really, you should be paying me for repairs.”

Snart wanted to scream, but kept his cool, replying flatly, “But he’s not really fixed, is he? You just did a quick patch.”

“Mm, true,” Cisco mused. “To fully repair his voice modulator, I would need parts specific to his model. A Titan model that’s not supposed to even exist, by the way.”

“What if I find the parts?” Snart pushed. “I’ll find whatever it is you need to fix him and then he’ll be all yours, fully restored.”

“You’re still not hearing me. Barry isn’t gonna be mine or yours or anyone else’s. He belongs to himself. Just listen to him!”

“Go with Len,” Barry agreed stubbornly. “Barry goes with Len. Barry wants Len.”

“Well, Len doesn’t want Barry,” Snart said mockingly, ignoring how hurt he looked and turning back to Cisco. “So, how about it? I get him all fixed up and you take him off my hands?“

“For fuck’s sake.” Cisco spun in his chair, groaning softly, “Yeah, fine. You actually find a way to repair him, we’ll talk and figure something out, okay?”

“Deal,” Snart scowled when he saw Han passing over a credit token to Mick. “And my payment?”

“You lost the bet,” Cisco reminded him with a smirk. “Maybe Mick will share with you.”

“Not happening,” Mick mumbled, jerking his head towards the door. “Come on, let’s go. I got shit to do.”

“Always a pleasure, gentleman!” Cisco called out cheerfully. “I’ll call you if anything else comes up!”

Snart stormed out, absolutely boiling that he wasn’t getting paid tonight. It was all over a stupid toaster, a toaster that kept giving him the most ridiculous puppy eyes and whining pitifully. 

He ignored it as best as he could, dropping Mick off at his place before heading to his own.

Once inside, he took off his shoes and set them neatly by the door. He was tired, frustrated, and Barry kept hovering too close.

“How about some space?” Snart grumbled. 

“Len... you’re mad,” Barry said, biting on his lower lip anxiously.

“Yes,” Snart said through gritted teeth, “I’m very mad. I lost a lot of money because of you tonight and unless I can figure out how to get you fixed, I’m not going to get anything.”

Barry frowned, twisting his fingers together as he thought that over. “Money is what you want?”

“Among other things,” Snart replied shortly, moving to his bedroom. “Right now, I want this day to be over.”

Snart began to ready himself for bed, changing into a fresh shirt and sweats. He had contacts who worked on Companions other than Cisco, using his personal communicator to send out a few messages. 

Hopefully something would turn up.

He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and came back out to find Barry in his bed. He hated the warmth that filled his chest to see him curled up with his pillows, asking grumpily, “What are you doing?”

“Sleeping,” Barry replied, lifting up his head to peer at Snart. “Sleeping here.”

“Companions don’t sleep.”

“I do. I sleep. I dream. I dreamed about you.”

“Fine,” Snart sighed, baring his teeth in annoyance, “I’ll play along. What did you dream about, hmm?”

“This,” Barry said, patting the empty space in bed next to him with a shy smile. “Us.”

Heat began to creep into Snart’s face, the insinuation clear. “If you have to sleep, you can sleep on the couch.”

“But, but Barry...” Barry closed his eyes, clearly struggling to articulate. “Barry sleeps here.”

“No,” Snart said firmly, “Barry sleeps on the couch.”

“Barry sleeps here with Len.”

“No, I sleep alone. Dammit, can’t you follow one single fuckin’ order?”

“I’m my own Barry. You can’t order me.”

“Whatever.” Snart was too tired to bicker any longer. He eased himself into bed, rolling over so he was facing away from Barry. 

There was a soft shuffle behind him and Barry said, “Good night, Len.”

“Night,” Snart said quickly, trying to drift off. He ignored the beautiful body sharing his bed, desperately trying to turn off any sensual thoughts. He would simply pretend he wasn’t there at all.

But every few seconds, the mattress would squeak from Barry wiggling around and it was impossible to forget about him. 

“Don’t you have an off switch?” Snart griped.

“Now that I know of,” Barry replied honestly, scooting close enough that Snart could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Can’t get comfortable.”

“What would it take for you to be comfortable?” Snart all but hissed.

There was a brief pause, then Barry’s arm was slowly curling around Snart’s waist.

Snart went rigid, a rush of mixed sensations flooding his brain. The first was the immediate urge to shove Barry away. But then there was a warmth, a deep feeling of comfort that Snart found disconcerting in how familiar it was.

“Yes?” Barry asked hesitantly. “Like this?”

“Just go to sleep,” Snart grumbled.

Barry snuggled against him, his face burrowing against his shoulder and sighing contently. He was finally still. 

Snart let himself settle down, surprised at how easy it was to fall asleep. He slept more soundly than he had in months, waking up quite refreshed.

He had rolled onto his back at some point during the night, Barry still wedged in against his side. Snart’s arm had made it around him, both of Barry’s firmly wrapped around his middle.

Barry’s eyes were still closed, Snart studying his face carefully. 

Certainly looked asleep.

And very beautiful.

Snart wished he could blame the stirring in his loins entirely on the early morning hour, but having a gorgeous young man cuddled up to him had consequences that he should have expected. Companion or not, his dick didn’t know the difference and certainly didn’t seem to mind.

He was debating on how to slip out of bed without disturbing Barry when he felt him begin to move.

Well, shit.

“Good morning,” Barry murmured, looking up at Snart with a dazzling smile.

“Morning.” Snart cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure what to say, the silence drawing on awkwardly as Barry continued to stare at him. “Sleep okay?”

“Mmm, yes,” Barry replied, laying his head back down on Snart’s shoulder. “I dreamed again.”

“About me?” Snart scoffed lightly.

“Yes,” Barry said, undeterred by Snart’s obvious disbelief. His hand slid down his chest, resting on his stomach. “Dreamed about touching you.”

Snart’s heart skipped over a few beats, his damn dick betraying him and jumping excitedly. He took a deep breath. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“But don’t you want me to?” Barry seemed confused. He glanced down at the obvious tenting of the sheets, his hand descending.

“That’s not enough of a reason,” Snart said quickly, catching his wrist as guilt turned his stomach. “I’m not using you for that. I don’t care what kind of program you have.”

“It’s not a program,” Barry insisted, his big green eyes gazing at Snart imploringly. “This is what I dreamed about... this what I want, Len.”

“How can you want anything?” Snart asked quietly, searching Barry’s face skeptically. 

It didn’t make sense. It shouldn’t be possible, but there it was...

There in the pools of Barry’s eyes and the draw of his sweet lips was desire, something deep and full of longing that made Snart’s chest too tight. 

“I don’t want anything,” Barry said with a happy smile, insistently sliding his hand down Len’s pants. “I want _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	3. Chapter 3

The toaster had his hand wrapped around Snart’s cock and rational thought departed. His fingers were hot, soft, and knew exactly where to squeeze to take his breath away. Snart’s eyes shut, struggling to keep his hips flat on the mattress and not thrust up into the inviting grip.

“Barry,” Snart gasped. “You can’t...”

“Yes, I can,” Barry sighed, his voice breathy and sweet. “I want _you_ , Len.”

Snart grunted, some sanity returning and reaching down to grab Barry’s hand. No matter what he said, this didn’t feel right to him. 

There were Companions specifically modified for sexual activity, prostitution being yet another industry they had all but taken over. They weren’t much more than vibrators and flesh lights with human faces to Snart and he never had any interest in them. 

If he was going to take someone to bed, mutual desire was a requirement.

Barry couldn’t possibly express that. 

“This isn’t real,” Snart protested, shaking his head and trying to pry Barry’s fingers off of him. 

“Why not?” Barry asked, still refusing to release Snart’s cock. 

“Because you’re not real,” Snart said firmly.

Barry considered that for a moment and Snart thought this was going to be the end of it. He would go handle himself in the shower and forget that any of this weirdness ever happened. 

Barry had other ideas.

He suddenly smiled, bright as the sun, leaning in to claim Snart’s lips in a passionate kiss. His mouth was wet and warm, demanding tribute and Snart couldn’t help how his tongue eagerly slid inside to give it. 

He didn’t know how a machine could kiss like this, with such vigor, such conviction. He had never felt a hunger as intense as this and he couldn’t resist it. Barry’s hand was stroking his cock again and damn it all if Snart didn’t let him. 

His fingers were soft, strong, a little unsteady at first but quickly taking up a firm rhythm.

“Don’t I feel real?” Barry murmured, moaning deliciously against Snart’s mouth.

“Yes,” Snart panted, slipping his fingers into Barry’s hair and kissing him fiercely. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else, lost to Barry’s lips and the throbbing ache between his legs seeking release. 

He felt drunk, his head spinning as Barry worked him right to the edge. He tasted like sweet flesh and hot tongue, Snart’s pulse thudding dangerously high. 

_Why did it feel like they had done this before..._

That thought haunted his mind as he came, shuddering into Barry’s palm with a low groan. He held the kiss, breathing quickly through his nose as he came back down from the incredible high.

Barry looked positively smug, grinning slyly as he said, “See? Barry is real.”

“Maybe you are,” Snart replied breathlessly, staring after Barry as he hopped out of bed. 

Barry was humming, swiftly moving in and out of the bathroom to grab a towel. He looked especially pleased with himself, tidying up the mess and snuggling back in Snart’s arms.

Snart counted the stains in the ceiling while he waited for his body to calm itself. Even as the last shivers of pleasure left him, he was trying to make sense of what he had just experienced. That had not been the mechanical ministrations of a soulless machine.

He had felt something, something deep and beautiful, and all together mind blowing. He was having trouble accepting it, his calculating thoughts dissecting every detail and attempting to rationalize it. 

“How is this... possible?” Snart asked, putting a voice to the conflict inside his head.

“Barry’s real. Just like you are real.”

“But how? Who made you?”

“Can’t remember.” Barry’s brow scrunched up. “That’s not in my dreams... Only you.”

“I’ve never met you before,” Snart snorted sharply, softening the declaration by adding, “I would certainly remember you if I had.”

“What if you forgot?”

“Hard to imagine any life where I could forgot someone like you,” Snart said, surprising even himself that he had instinctively referred to Barry now as a ‘someone’ and not a ‘something’.

Perhaps it was the haze of his afterglow, but he could believe there was a definite presence peering back at him through those bright eyes.

Maybe...

“But, be, be, ba... Barry.” Barry made a frustrated face, trying again, “Barry? Barrrrry.”

“Voice modulator acting up again?” Snart frowned, the spell broken. It had been so easy to forget Barry wasn’t actually human. What he felt when they were together couldn’t be genuine.

The beautiful boy was gone now, replaced once more by a toaster with a lovely face. 

“Barry,” he sighed grumpily. “Bar, need to fix.”

“Right,” Snart nodded, prying himself from Barry’s embrace and getting dressed. “Don’t suppose you know anything about the Titans or any of that stuff Cisco was talking about?”

“Barry,” came the defeated reply.

“Still no idea who made you or why?”

“Barry, bar, nope.”

“Great,” Snart grunted, picking up his communicator to see if he had any replies to the query he’d sent out last night. He had at least two dozen messages, a pretty impressive return considering he’d only sent out a handful.

Word had traveled fast. 

Most were offers to buy Barry outright, functioning or not, although the largest pay days wanted him fully operational before purchasing. There was one claiming the capability to repair him, a mechanic who called himself Piper. 

Snart had heard the name before, usually from Cisco screaming and cursing about him. The two had both been previously employed at the same company and Cisco blamed Piper for their joint termination. 

He didn’t care about Piper’s character or lack thereof. All that mattered was if he could actually fix Barry. Beautiful custom piece that he was, Barry would be worth more fully repaired. 

Snart kept telling himself that’s why he was so concerned. 

The money.

Because he couldn’t care about a machine, right?

He messaged Piper, asking to meet up as soon as possible, noting he also had an odd message from an Allen Cooperative email address. 

_Do NOT sell the Titan - I will come for him - you are not safe!!!_

Snart scoffed, deleting it without another thought. 

No matter how complicated Barry’s unique programming was or how many tests he passed, there was absolutely no way he could harm a living person. It was the most fundamental part of a Companion’s operating parameters, one that could not be tampered with or overridden.

Snart didn’t see how he could be in any danger from Barry, ignoring his mind’s quick recollection of all the warnings that were plastered over his pod. 

_Dangerously easy to fall in love with..._

He glanced over to find Barry staring at him with a blushing smile and adorable puppy eyes, grunting softly. 

Dammit. Maybe there was something to be worried about after all. 

“We’re going to meet someone who should be able to fix you,” Snart said flatly. “Come on.” 

For perhaps the very first time, Barry obeyed. He accepted a fresh set of clothes and dressed himself without complaint. 

Snart kept his eyes to himself while Barry changed, not about to add any more fuel to the fires of his temptation. He finished getting ready and waved for Barry to follow him. 

Out to the street they went, catching a cab over to Pygmalion’s Palace. It was a private club for technosexuals, men and women who took their relationships with Companions to obsessive and erotic extremes.

Even at this early hour, it was totally packed. Synth music thumping with heavy bass filled the air, flashing strobe lights cutting through the darkness while patrons danced and hovered around the bar.

There were couples making out, a few entangled together on sofas while others watched. One particularly amorous fellow had pulled out his cock and was grinding himself into the open processing compartment of his Companion’s stomach. 

Amidst the debauchery, there was a small workshop area stocked with tools for repairs and adjustments. It was the only area of the club that had adequate lighting, provided by small lamps mounted on the wall.

It was harder to tell the Companions apart from their owners here, many of them being custom models. There were several very impressive bots, but not a one was as lifelike as Barry.

Snart kept him close, hoping that the customers would assume he was just another human patron and leave him be. He spotted Piper at the bar, catching his eye with a quick jerk of his head.

Piper was a petite young man, dark glasses and a grim mug that made him appear much older. His perpetually sour expression softened when he saw Snart and Barry, waving them over towards a door next to the workshop area.

It was a secluded lounge, the walls insulated against the pounding music and allowing for conversation at normal volumes. Piper ushered them both inside, shutting the door and locking it.

Barry stayed pressed right up to Snart’s side, watching Hartley warily. “Ba-Barry, Barry.”

Snart couldn’t exactly understand what he’d said, but he agreed with the intent. He didn’t trust Piper, either.

“Wow,” Piper breathed excitedly as he looked Barry over. “You really did it, Snart. You brought me a Titan.”

“Is that what he is?” Snart mused.

“Indeed,” Piper replied with absolute certainty. He tapped his glasses, explaining, “I can see his mechanics, down to his very core, and they are quite breath taking.” 

“Can you see how to fix him?”

“Oh, yes,” Piper assured him, gesturing to a sofa for them all to sit down. He looked at Barry, addressing him personally as he said, “Your vocal processing unit has been overloaded. I can see where someone tried to repair the short, rather sloppily, but you need an entirely new part.”

“Barry pa-part?” Barry frowned, reaching up to touch his throat.

“Overloaded by what?” Snart asked, curious if Piper could offer any insight into Barry’s origin.

“Some sort of electrical surge,” Piper said with a shrug. “Had to be pretty massive. Titan units are made to withstand lightning strikes.”

“And how exactly are you so sure he’s a Titan?” Snart pressed. “I’ve been told they’re just myths. Some legendary Allen Corp secret experiments.”

“He’s not the first one I’ve seen,” Piper said with a sly smirk. “Which is why I can fix him. I can get the part he needs, but only if the others will let me have it.”

“Others?”

“The other Titans. They’re very funny about their parts. I’m the only human they’ve ever willingly allowed to work on them.”

“Right,” Snart scoffed. The titanic toasters were friends with Piper and suddenly had reservations about sharing. What a load of a crap. He could tell when he was being hustled.

“Pretty rare commodity,” Piper said with a small smile. “I’m sure you understand.”

“Pretty expensive is what you’re saying,” Snart said a roll of his eyes. “How about you subtract the cost of the part from my pay, eh?”

“P-pay?” Barry protested, scowling at Snart. “What pay-pay-pay?”

“Hush,” Snart warned sternly, looking back at Piper. There was no way he could afford to fix Barry without a little trickery. “What do you say? Can we make a deal?”

“It’s not that simple,” Piper replied. “You do realize that you can’t sell something that doesn’t belong to you? The Titans are their own masters.”

“Can we just skip to the part where you just tell me what you want?” Snart demanded impatiently. “I need Barry here fixed. You want him, don’t you?”

“Yes! And I can! But only if-“

“If the other magical mythical Titans want to,” Snart drawled with a flick of his wrist. “So, tell me. Why am I sitting here wasting my time talking to you when I should be talking to them?”

“Fine,” Piper said, baring a quick flash of teeth before tapping an intercom button next to him on the table. 

Snart leaned back, raising his hand to calm to Barry’s anxious fidgeting. He had every idea that this was a shakedown, Piper trying to get as much as money as he could to repair Barry.

All of this talk of Titans was a bunch of shit as far as he was concerned. A mythology constructed by a bunch of Companion happy geeks to give them hope of living happily ever after with their bots and nothing more. 

A rear door to the lounge opened, two men stepping in and Snart’s blood froze in his veins.

He knew both men.

Both men were supposed to be dead.

Kyle Nimbus, the Mist, an assassin who had been the darling of the underworld up until his arrest and execution last year.

Mark Mardon, Weather Wizard, expert car thief and vicious thug, also dead after a fatal shoot out with the authorities.

“Leonard Snart,” Nimbus declared, grinning savagely, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Mardon. Nimbus,” Snart greeted calmly, trying to maintain his composure. Both men looked perfectly human, but as they moved he could catch it; hints of a liquid grace that betrayed what they really were.

He had never personally worked with either of them, only aware of each other by reputation. He hoped that mutual respect would count for something because right at this moment he had no idea what to expect.

Two of the most notorious criminals the city had ever seen were apparently very not dead and had become Companions. 

But how?

Maybe it was some sort of memory transfer or a horrible experiment gone wrong. It would seem the Allen Cooperative had definitely been up to something quite nefarious to resurrect two of the city’s nastiest criminals.

And what did this mean for Barry? Who was he?

The two men sat down across from Barry and Snart, Mardon swinging his legs in Nimbus’ lap as he chuckled, “Surprised to see us, huh?”

“A bit,” Snart confessed. “Look pretty good for corpses.”

“Thanks,” Nimbus laughed, his dark eyes moving to size up Barry. “And looky here, a brand new little Titan.”

Barry leaned into Snart’s side, clearly uncomfortable with how they were staring at him. “Ba-ba-barry, Barry.”

“Who needs a new voice,” Mardon taunted. 

“Tell you what,” Nimbus said, smiling nastily at Barry. “Join us and we’ll make sure you get all the parts you could ever need.”

“Join you?” Snart scoffed dryly. “How does he even know you actually have the part? This still feels like a fuckin’ shakedown. Forgive me if I don’t trust the word of two dead men.”

“Fine,” Nimbus drawled, rolling his eyes. “Piper. Go fetch.”

Snart flinched, watching Piper jump up and immediately step through the back door. He couldn’t believe it; a Companion ordering a human around. 

“How is this possible?” Snart asked quietly, studying Nimbus and Mardon carefully. “This is... this can’t be real.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Mardon teased. “Don’t worry. Took some time for Piper to come around, too.”

“Especially with Mardon,” Nimbus noted. “He’s a later model, his body is shielded from those pesky glasses and other probes. Looks perfectly human if he’s scanned.”

“He didn’t believe what we were,” Mardon laughed, smiling at Nimbus as if they were sharing a sweet memory. “Now he knows.”

“Yes,” Piper confirmed grumpily as he walked back in, a golden hunk of metal in his hand. “I know. I know what’s at stake... That’s why I’m helping you.”

“Out of the goodness of his heart, I’m sure,” Snart drawled.

Piper sat beside Barry, gesturing for him to turn towards him. “If you relax and open up, I can have this installed in two seconds.”

Snart was already thinking up a plan. As soon as Piper had Barry’s new voice modulator in place, they were going to run. He didn’t understand exactly what was going on here, but he didn’t want anything to do with it.

There was something very wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Titans or not, neither Mardon or Nimbus should be an issue. They couldn’t hurt Snart because of their Companion programming and Piper was a total wuss. 

It shouldn’t be any problem for them to escape, his legs already tensing with adrenaline of what was to come.

Barry started to move over for Piper, but Nimbus held up his hand. “Wait.” 

“What?” Snart asked, scowling.

Nimbus gently pushed Mardon’s legs out of his way, leaning forward and sizing up Barry. “I’ll show you mine... and then you show me yours.”

“Barry?” Barry chirped, frowning in confusion.

Nimbus unbuttoned his shirt, touching his chest with a smirk. The skin melted back, revealing a large metal plate. The plate folded open with a quiet hiss, Nimbus reaching inside of himself and pulling out a large golden pump.

It was extremely intricate, dozens of attached wires and tubes full of shimmering golden fluid leading back inside the plate compartment. Snart could see a small imprint on the side of the pump, a serial number etched right into the metal. 

_013_

Nimbus offered it out for Barry’s inspection, saying, “Now... show me yours.”

Barry glanced at Snart and shyly lifted up his sweater. He touched his chest like Nimbus had, his skin melting out of the way like wax. It was eerie to watch, a large chest plate now visible and opening up like Nimbus’.

But the folds of Barry’s chest plate were silent, the metal twisting back like an origami rose. When he pulled the pump out of his chest, it was an exceptional work of art. His was a golden heart, valves and all, glittering tubes connected at the top where an aorta would be. 

It was breathtaking.

And there on the side was another imprint.

_001_

Nimbus’ eyes widened, he and Mardon exchanging a silent stare. They didn’t look happy.

Snart was already tensed, able to see what was about to happen before either Titans moved. This was not going to end well. “Barry,” he growled, “it’s time to run.”

“Barry?” he squeaked anxiously.

“Barry! I said-“ Snart didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Mardon was on him. He was flying across the room and into the door, the knob jabbing him in the spine in the most awful way. He couldn’t breathe, the room spinning around him in a stunned blur.

Piper was retreating, scampering through the back door and slamming it shut.

Snart managed to inhale, groaning loudly as Mardon grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and hauled him up to his feet with a wicked smile. “You poor old fool. You really have no idea what you’ve stepped in.”

“Fuck off,” Snart blustered. He snarled when Mardon punched him, thinking it was so strange for a Companion to be hitting him. It shouldn’t be happening. This wasn’t going along with his plan at all.

He could see Nimbus had put all of his bits away, crossing the room towards them with a sneer. And Barry - wait, where was Barry?

A slim hand curled around Mardon’s arm, twisting it back with a sickening metallic crunch and tossing him to the floor like a paper doll. Nimbus moved to attack and met the same fate, thrown into the couch so hard that both Companion and furniture collided into the wall and busted right through it.

It all happened so fast that Snart could barely reconcile what he had just seen. 

It was Barry.

Barry, doe-eyed and beautiful Barry, patting all over Snart and fussing, “Bar-Barry? Barry, Barry, Barry!”

“I’m fine!” Snart grunted, swatting at his well meaning hands. “Time to run, remember?”

“Barry,” he nodded in agreement, quickly ducking back to grab the voice modulator.

Mardon was back up on his feet, apparently not affected by the pain of his broken arm, shouting, “I will fucking tear you apart! You and your little borg boning boyfriend!”

Barry whirled around him, easily dodging his kicks and punches. He looked slightly irritated at best, swinging his foot down and catching Mardon’s knee. There was another deafening crunch as he pushed down, sending Mardon to the ground with his leg now articulated in the wrong direction. 

“Barry,” he said, holding his head high and glaring down at Mardon in disgust.

Mardon was still spasming with his broken limbs, struggling to get up.

Nimbus was about to pull himself free of the wall prompting Snart to call out sharply, “Barry! Come on!”

Barry ran over and effortlessly scooped Snart up over his shoulder, busting through the door and out into the club. He shoved through all the very startled patrons, bolting through the front door and cheering triumphantly, “Barry!”

“Yes, yes! Barry, Barry, fucking _Barry_! Now, put me down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaack! Thank you all for your lovely patience! Finishing up a project for Coldflash Week and should be back to our normal broadcasting schedule! Woo woo! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Barry didn’t put Snart down until they were several blocks away, Snart fighting to break free the whole time. When he was finally on his own feet again, he brushed himself off furiously and demanded, “What the fuck was that?”

“Barry?”

“Those men, Nimbus and Mardon, they’ve been dead for months!” Snart roared. “But they were there! Right there! And Piper was doing everything they said! And, and they attacked me!”

“Barry.”

“Companions can’t hurt humans! They just can’t!”

“Barrrrry.”

“Why did they get so angry when they saw your fuckin’ pump? Your number? What does it that mean?”

“Barrrry, Barry, Barry... Barry...” Barry was fighting to speak, helpless and angry. He grabbed Snart’s hand and thrust it against his chest, saying firmly, “Barry’s heart. Not... not pump... heart.”

Snart tensed beneath his touch, his eyes lost in swirls of glimmering green. Somewhere in there he felt he could find all of the answers he could ever need, drawn in to touch his lips against Barry’s before he even knew what he was doing.

He could feel it, a pulse, the rush of fluid through that mechanical unit Barry claimed to be a heart. It couldn’t be anything else; but if not, then how else could he kiss with such emotion, such love...

Snart took a deep breath to settle his thoughts and pulled away hastily, hissing, “We need to get you talking. Right now.”

“Barry,” he agreed. 

A quick ride took them over to Cisco’s, Snart banging his fist on the steel door until he heard a crackle over the intercom speakers.

“Snart...? What the fuck...” Cisco sounded like he had just woken up. “Blargh, what time is it?”

“Cisco, let us in right now!” Snart yelled angrily. 

“Ugh! Hang on! Don’t get your jockstraps all tangled. Sheeeesh.”

The moment the door was open, Snart was dragging Barry behind him inside. He found Cisco in the main hub of his lab, snarling, “I need you to tell me everything you know about the Titans. Right fuckin’ now.”

“Wah?” Cisco was disheveled and tired, still not awake. He had a fluffy robe on and his hair was up in a bun, plopping into his chair and sighing, “What about them?”

“Why they have the faces of dead men would be a great start!”

“Huh?” Cisco looked confused, rubbing his forehead and calling out, “General Leia! Luke! Coffee, please!”

“Piper said he could fix Barry-“ Snart began.

“You went to Piper?” Cisco growled. “Come on! That silicunt sucking snake? Really?”

“You couldn’t fix Barry!” Snart argued. “He said he could. He had the part-“ He snatched the piece from Barry and held it up for Cisco to see. “-and he was just about to do it when the Titans attacked us!”

“What Titans?” Cisco fussed, struggling to keep up. 

“Barrrryyy!” Barry grunted, grabbing the part back from Snart with a scowl.

“The Titans that Piper is working for,” Snart replied impatiently. “Kyle Nimbus and Mark Mardon, two nasty criminals who are very much supposed to be dead. They wanted Barry to join them, but then they attacked us when they saw his heart.”

“Heart?” Cisco blinked, looking up at Barry as he brought him the voice modulator part. 

“Heart,” Barry confirmed, lifting up his sweater and opening himself up. It was just as beautiful as before, holding his gleaming heart out for Cisco’s inspection.

“Holy shit,” Cisco gasped, nearly dropping the new part as he gazed in awe at the mechanical marvel before him. “Barry... you’re beautiful.”

Barry smiled shyly, tucking himself back away. He pointed to his throat, asking urgently, “Barry fix?”

“Yes,” Cisco nodded, turning to greet Leia and Luke as they brought him a steaming cup of coffee. “Just lemme get my java on and Doctor Cisco will be at your service.”

“You can talk and drink at the same time,” Snart grunted. 

“Right, right, okay,” Cisco groaned, taking a dainty sip. “You’re saying Piper is working for two Titans? Two Titans who used to be criminals?”

“Yes. They knew me. They recognized me. Tell me how that’s fuckin’ possible.”

“It’s... not?” Cisco rubbed at his eyes. “Dead is dead. You can’t bring someone back. I don’t understand what you saw-“

“I saw Mark Mardon and Kyle Nimbus and they kicked the shit out of me!” Snart barked. “This doesn’t make any sense! Nimbus was an assassin, Mardon ran chop shops. They never even worked together before!”

“Look, that actually makes perfect sense.”

“What?”

“The fact that it doesn’t make sense! Lisren, even if there was a way to transfer memories from a living person into a Companion to keep them going after death, the new intelligence wouldn’t be the same.”

“Why not?”

“Because what makes a person a person is more than an archive of their memories and experiences,” Cisco said with a sigh. “There’s a human element, something that can’t be quantified and consequently cannot be reconstructed. Whoever you saw? You might _think_ they’re these not-so-dead criminals, but they’re not.”

“Which means what?”

“They might look like Mardon and Nimbus, have all of their memories, but they’re brand new beings. They’ve been reborn,” Cisco explained. “They could be capable of anything now.”

“They were already ruthless murderers,” Snart retorted dryly. “How could they get any worse?”

“It can always be worse,” Cisco warned through another sip of coffee. “They’re obviously not affected by the ‘harm ye none’ fail safe, so yeah... much worse.”

Snart scowled, rubbing his temples to ward off an incoming headache. 

“It’s actually really clever,” Cisco noted, “for the Allen Cooperative to use a bunch of dead guys, especially criminals, I mean. No one’s gonna miss them and they could keep experimenting for freakin’ ever. Does make ya’ wonder...” He eyed Barry thoughtfully.

“Barrryyy,” Barry pouted, pointing again at his throat. 

“Are you a serial killer or something?” Cisco asked suspiciously. “Is that where I know you from?”

“Barry!”

“Sorry, eeeesh,” Cisco mumbled, setting his coffee aside. “Let me see the part.” He took it from Barry, turning it over in his hands. “Huh. This one has a serial number, too. Nineteen.”

“Does that mean there’s nineteen of those fuckin’ things running around?” Snart asked dryly.

“At least,” Cisco snorted. “Wonder what happened to this one? Probably didn’t give up his bits willingly.”

Snart didn’t want to know.

“Come here, buddy,” Cisco urged, gesturing for Barry to lean down. He waited for Barry to open up his neck like before, his quick fingers popping out the old voice modulator. He handed it off to Luke beside him and placed the new one with a loud click.

“Is it working?” Barry asked, his voice thick with a hint of static.

“One sec, dude,” Cisco said, reaching in and making a small adjustment. “There, try that.”

“Testing, testing,” Barry said, closing his throat and humming a few notes as the static faded. He beamed at Cisco, saying sweetly, “Thank you, Doctor Cisco.”

“Anytime, Barry.”

“Now,” Snart started, glaring up at him, “I’ve got some questions for you.”

“Oh, no,” Barry said, his beautiful face twisted up with anger as he began stalking towards Snart. “First, you’re going to answer mine. Like how about why you were going to sell me to Piper?!”

“I wasn’t actually going to!” Snart balked. “I had to think of something for him to give us the damn part so we could fix you!”

“So, you lied?” Barry gasped in horror. 

“Yes!” Snart snapped back. “I lied! I do that! I’m a liar and a thief! I’ll do whatever’s necessary to get what I want! Maybe it’s escaped your attention, but I am hardly an honest man.”

“No, that can’t be right.” Barry was suddenly lost, his brow scrunching up in worry. He looked sad, asking hesitantly, “You’re a criminal...?”

“What’s the matter, Barry?” Snart taunted, Barry’s obvious disappointment cutting him much deeper than expected. “Never got handsy with a man on the wrong side of the law before?”

Barry turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, growling, “Oh, you son of a-“

“Wait, you two played hide the cock in the socket?” Cisco yelled out in surprise. “Snart!”

“Shut up, Cisco,” Snart groaned, turning his icy glare back on Barry. “Sorry I’m not the perfect man you dreamed about, kid. I told you, _you don’t know me_.”

Barry’s eyes filled with glittering tears, whispering, “You’re an asshole.”

“Hey, uh, asshole and Barry,” Cisco called. “Hate to interrupt your domestic situation, but eh... we got another situation here.” One of his screens was flashing. “Like super serious.”

“What now?” Snart demanded. 

“After I met Barry here, I started scanning the web for any recent Titan activity,” Cisco said, rolling towards the flashing computer and typing quickly. “It’s every technosexual’s dream, you know? To have a sentient Companion. I mean, it’s just about the science for me, of course-“

“Of course,” Barry teased lightly.

“For the science!” Cisco reiterated firmly. “Anyway! I’ve also been poking around the Allen Cooperative servers and uh, they’ve contacted the police and totally issued a warrant for your arrest, Snart.”

“What the fuck?” Snart growled.

“I don’t know!” Cisco’s fingers were flying, Snart’s mugshot popping up on an adjacent screen. “They filed a report that you broke into their headquarters last night and stole some top secret research, and eh, killed a lab tech.”

“That’s bullshit! I didn’t go anywhere near HQ!”

“They’re framing you, dude. And, eh, there’s more. There is a bounty out all across the freakin’ nets for the return of a stolen Companion.”

Another click of the keyboard and a photograph of him and Barry popped up. 

It was blurry, but Snart recognized the worktable in the background as the one at Pygmalion’s Palace. He gritted his teeth, hissing, “Great. As if the Allen Cooperative wasn’t enough, now Piper and the Titans. Just peachy.”

“Oh, no,” Barry murmured, his eyes wide. “Why are they all after us?”

“Us? Ha, there is no ‘us’,” Snart quickly countered. “They’re only after me because of you!”

“Wow, and the giant asshole comes out again,” Barry snarked, clearly stung. “Maybe you should have left me in my pod instead of _stealing_ me, did you ever think of that?”

“If I knew how much fucking trouble you were going to be, I would have!” Snart snarled furiously. 

“Yo! Guys! Guys! Calm down!” Cisco soothed, holding up his hands. “Look, this is no biggy. You just gotta stick together and lay low until this blows over, okay?”

“Please. I’m now wanted for murder and every person with a pulse is going to be after Barry for the bounty,” Snart drawled bitterly. “Lay low and do what? Wait for mercenaries or the cops to come busting down my door? No thanks.”

“Or maybe figure out what it is they want so badly from Barry,” Cisco said calmly. “Come on, man. This reeks of evil and guys in black suits and nasty conspiracy! Barry, my dude. My main robot dude. Do you remember anything before Snart woke you up?”

“Only Len,” Barry said with a sigh, “but now...” His eyes narrowed. “I’m starting to think that wasn’t real.”

“Highly unlikely,” Snart chimed in nastily, ignoring how much a deep part of him ached to say it. 

“Sheesh, okay, got it. Damn, you are an asshole, Snart.” Cisco grimaced, still clicking around at his computers. “There’s gotta be something. Maybe we can try to scan Barry? Or maybe, huh... oh, shit!” 

“What?” Barry took a break from glaring at Snart to look at Cisco. “Did you find something?”

“Wait a second,” Cisco said, his fingers pounding away. “I know why you’re so damn familiar! I have seen you before!”

An article popped up on the screen, showing a photograph of Barry standing next to a man named Henry Allen. They were in suits at some sort of formal function and there was a startling headline:

_Allen Cooperative Heir Dead at 28_

“Barry, you are Bartholomew Henry Allen,” Cisco declared with a triumphant smile. “Ha! I freakin’ knew it!”

“The son of Henry Allen, the founder of the Allen Cooperative?” Snart narrowed his eyes. This was getting much more complicated than he could have ever anticipated.

“I’m... dead?” Barry stared up at the screen, golden tears in his eyes once more.

“You’re a Companion now,” Snart said with a grunt, trying to soften the ice in his tone as he added, “How else do you think you ended up like this?”

“My father,” Barry said quickly, ignoring Snart and pleading with Cisco. “Where’s my father?”

“Eh, he’s dead, too,” Cisco replied reluctantly. “He died a few months ago and the Cooperative is run by an executive board now. You didn’t have any brothers or sisters and you’ve been dead for like five years, so, yeah.” 

“My mother, what about her?”

“I’m sorry, my dude, but she died like forever ago,” Cisco explained gently. “She’s the reason your father first made Companions. You know, to help take care of her when she was sick. He was trying to find a cure and then the whole magical robot thing took over the Cooperative.”

“Did he ever find a cure?” Barry asked softly, wiping at his eyes. 

“No,” Cisco replied with a sad smile. “Kept researching up until his death, never got one. It’s... uh, it’s what killed you, too.” 

“Tragic story, truly,” Snart cut in, “but can we get back to the part where I’m wanted for murder and I have fucking Titans after me?”

“Fine,” Barry snapped. “Why would my father’s company try to frame Snart for murder? They make no mention of a Companion in the report they filed, but this has to be about me.”

“You’re legally dead,” Cisco mused, leaning back in his chair and stroking his chin. “The company can’t be afraid of you trying to take back over or whatever. No offense, but Titan or not, you’re still a Companion and there’s no precedent for you to have any legal rights.”

“Because I’m property,” Barry said with a bitter laugh.

“Yup.”

“Okay, so, if not for the company, then what? Why go to all of this effort?” Barry pressed. 

“Your memory,” Snart said suddenly, the gears in his brain turning fast. 

“What are you talking about?” Barry pouted. “I can’t remember anything!”

“Exactly,” Snart replied with a roll of his fingers. “It’s not about what you can remember, but what you can’t. There must be something up in that brain of yours they don’t want revealed.”

“Then why did they keep me in storage? Why not just kill me if I’m so dangerous?”

“Perhaps they didn’t know you were there,” Snart mused. “The Cooperative has dozens of storage facilities, easy enough to hide something or someone away. I only found you by chance, after all.” 

“Maybe your father hid you there before he died?” Cisco suggested. “All the tabloids said he was actin’ kinda screwy before he croaked. Total recluse.”

Barry frowned, struggling to process that new information. He looked back at the screen, searching the face of a man he couldn’t remember. “I don’t know... I don’t understand any of this.”

“Did the Titans or Piper say why they wanted you to join them?” Cisco asked, trying to shift the conversation. 

“No,” Barry replied with a quick shake of his head. 

“They didn’t seem so much about you joining them as they did tearing us both apart once they saw your little number,” Snart pointed out.

“But why? So, what? I was the first? I don’t know why that would be important and I can’t imagine any of their interests being aligned with my father’s or his company’s.” 

“And why not?” Snart drawled with a faint sneer. “Don’t wanna believe that Daddy was doing bad things with bad people?”

“I want to believe that my father was a good man!” Barry argued, his voice trembling with a sudden outburst of emotion and staring angrily at Snart. “That he wanted to do was help people! I can’t, I can’t stand of think of him working with wretched thugs like Nimbus or Piper! Or, or-“

“People like me,” Snart finished coldly.

Barry held his gaze, sorrowful as it was, but didn’t deny it.

There was a loud alarm buzzing, Cisco gasping, “Hey, we’re gonna have to continue this lovely conversation later.”

“What is it?” Snart growled, focusing on Cisco’s computer displays.

“Oh, you know, just the cops,” Cisco replied weakly. “And like a huge riot team. At my front door. Right now.”

“Shit,” Snart hissed. He should have run when he had the chance, though a part of him knew he couldn’t have left Barry behind. 

“What do we do?” Barry asked timidly, his bright eyes pleading with Snart.

Nope, couldn’t have done it.

“Unless you want to test your Titan prowess against a full riot squad of the city’s finest, we make a break for it,” Snart replied hastily. “We’ll be surrounded soon. Time to run.”

“Where are we going to go?”

“I have an old safe house close by,” Snart replied, glancing at Cisco. “Think you can hold them off?”

“Long enough for you guys to get a head start,” Cisco said with a wry smile. “Hey, Luke. General Leia. Grab Han and get ready for Piggy Operation 4000. And yo, Snart! Take the CAD!”

“Thanks, Cisco,” Snart said, grabbing the device from the console and shaking Cisco’s hand. “You still owe me my share from that job.”

“What job?” Cisco asked innocently. “I’m merely a humble young scientist trying to make ends meet through totally legal and ethical means.”

“We’ll discuss payment later, smartass.” Snart smirked, turning around to grab Barry by the arm and hurry towards the back of the lab. He knew there was a rear exit that would lead him them outside at the end of the block where the train tracks used to run.

Hopefully it would be far enough away to avoid the authorities.

Snart came out first, glancing down the alley quickly before urging Barry to follow. He held his hand, bolting down towards the tracks as fast as he could. 

Barry easily took the lead, certainly capable of running much faster then Snart. He was kind enough to keep to a human pace, suddenly skidding to a stop as a police officer came walking around the street corner. 

“Halt!” the officer shouted, clearly startled, his gun shaking and pointed at them. “Leonard Snart, you’re under-“

Snart didn’t stop, continuing forward and knocking the officer to the ground. Human, the CAD wouldn’t work. He was already reaching for his own gun at his hip when Barry’s hand clamped onto his wrist.

“Leave him alone! Let’s go!” Barry barked, using his hold to drag Snart away.

“For fuck’s sake!” Snart snarled, running even harder now that there was a dazed, armed, and probably very grumpy cop behind them. The first shots rang out just as they hit the tracks, Snart cursing furiously as they ducked down into the tunnels.

They ran until Snart was afraid his legs were going to give out, panting so hard it felt like there were shards of glass in his lungs. He grunted when Barry picked him up like a rag doll, continuing to flee as quickly as they could.

Snart directed him to the safe house, an old train depot he’d used previously for heists. It didn’t appear as if anyone had been here since the last time he’d used it months ago, but he still didn’t trust it.

He made sure every door and window was secure, checking the locks twice before doubling back to meet Barry in the office. It was sparse, dusty, and the smell of something rotten was wafting down from the air vents.

“We should be safe here for now,” Snart said, taking his communicator out of his pocket, “but the cops won’t be far behind. I need to reach out to some friends, get a plan-“

“That officer.”

“What about him?” Snart griped, scanning through his messages. He had a new one from that same Allen Cooperative email address, scowling to himself.

“You would have killed him?” Barry asked quietly, his fingers curling around the collar of his sweater.

“Better him than me,” Snart retorted icily, looking up to meet Barry’s eyes. 

“And here I thought you were special,” Barry said disgustedly. “You’re nothing but a common thief.”

“There is nothing common about my thieving,” Snart snarked back, forgetting all about his communicator. “I am an exceptional thief.”

“Oh, yes,” Barry drawled dramatically, “I can see all the tremendous success of your thieving.” He dragged a finger through the dust on top of the cabinets. “Really living the high life, Len.”

“I am not about to take criticism about how about how I live my life from a toaster,” Snart seethed.

“That’s what you really think of me?” Barry glared, hurt and angry. “A fuckin’ toaster? After everything we’ve shared together? And hey, don’t you forget that I saved your life back at Pygmalion’s, you ungrateful fuckin’ ass!”

“Well, look at you, little bot,” Snart growled, getting right in Barry’s face, swept in by his rage and the ferocity flickering in his bright eyes. “Got your voice back and just full of nasty things to say.”

“You deserve every last one!”

“Go on. Tell me how you really feel -“

“How I really feel-?!”

“That is, if you can really feel anything,” Snart went on cruelly. “Tell me, Barry. Did you feel sad when you heard about your daddy, mourning a man you can’t remember? Mm? What about knowing your hand on my dick was no different than any other twenty dollar socket wench down on the corner?”

Barry’s lower lip began to tremble.

“Well,” Snart taunted, arching his brows defiantly, “do you feel that?”

“I feel it,” Barry breathed through gritted teeth, digging his fingers into Snart’s scalp and squeezing his throat. “I feel _everything_.”

Snart gasped as Barry pressed against him, pinning him in place against the wall. He knew he couldn’t overpower a Titan, a wave of sizzling heat surging through his chest. “Oh, yeah? What do you feel right now?”

“Right now,” Barry growled, “I’m not sure if I want to kill you or fuck you.”

“Let’s go with door number two,” Snart purred savagely, slamming their lips together in a fierce kiss. It was perfect as it was the first time, pouring all of his anger and frustration into the slide of their tongues. It was maddening for a sensation to feel new and exciting, yet still so familiar that it made him ache.

Barry was wrapped up in his arms, locking their bodies together in a tight embrace. The kiss was deep, exhilarating, Snart’s mind rehashing all the warnings he’d read on the pod. He reached up to stroke Barry’s ear and when that gorgeous young man moaned like he hadn’t been touched in a hundred years, he forgot about everything else;

Even the soft beeping of his communicator, alerting him that he still had unread messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I Lost Control Of This Chapter” - a memoir by Kat 
> 
> Seriously, I overshot this one by a wee bit, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Don’t worry, all that gross plot will take a backseat for a while so the Smut Fairy can come do her thing!


	5. Chapter 5

Snart had always considered himself to be a rational and calculating person. He did nothing without a plan and rarely let his emotions affect his decisions. He was not a man of rash impulses. He was a man who always thought out every conceivable course of action before he ever made a move. 

Right at that moment, however, that man he had always aspired to be was too busy with hands shoved down Barry’s pants, greedily squeezing his perfect ass and thinking of nothing else how sweet he tasted.

Every touch and whimper was fantastic, a symphony of sensations that made Snart’s dick throb. He had never felt such desire, his previous hesitations burned away by the passion blazing deep inside of him.

All he wanted was Barry.

Sweet, frustrating, stubborn, irresistible Barry;

Impatient Barry who couldn’t get Snart’s shirt out of his way fast enough and tore the collar in his haste.

“Sorry,” Barry mumbled, “I didn’t mean-“

“Fuck it,” Snart panted. “Don’t stop.”

Barry grinned, pulling the garment off the rest of the way. He caressed all of Snart that he could reach now, nails dragging across his shoulders and grinding his hips forward with delicious intentions.

Snart took it all with a happy groan, kneading Barry’s ass and nipping at his lower lip before moving to mouth along his ear. He knew that Barry liked this; beyond the warning that had been left on the pod, he _knew_ this was Barry’s spot.

Right here, just behind his earlobe, that’s what really got him going. He could feel Barry shivering - no, _vibrating_.

They both pulled away, equally startled by the unexpected reaction and staring at each other in surprise.

“You vibrate?” Snart was already imagining what that awesome feeling might be like in certain sensitive places, tugging at Barry’s fly with a grin. 

“Apparently I do,” Barry chuckled bashfully, letting out a small squeak as Snart began to undress him. 

It was Snart’s turn to explore, drawing long lines down Barry’s lean stomach and over his hips with the tips of his long fingers. Barry was so warm, feverish, and his skin was soft, begging to be touched.

He felt... real.

The attention to detail was immaculate. Everything down to the very last hair on his head had been crafted with such care. Even though they didn’t know who had made Barry, Snart had no doubts that it was done by someone with the utmost love. 

Snart wanted to memorize each and every mole, the sweep of his brows, cataloging the smooth expanse of flesh beneath his hands. 

His temper had calmed and his passions were reduced to a low simmer. It wouldn’t take much to turn them back to boiling, but he wanted to take his time, divesting Barry with the utmost care. He caught his earlobe in his mouth, sucking it gently with a breathy sigh. 

Barry was not a fan of the leisurely pace, whining in frustration when Snart got to work on his ear again. He was positively writhing, snapping, “Come on, Len! That’s, that’s, ughhhh, that’s driving me crazy!”

“As it’s meant to,” Snart teased huskily, kissing back behind Barry’s jaw. He felt him vibrate again, slipping a hand down to squeeze his cock. He found him hard, slick already, rolling his fingers down slowly and making him shudder.

Snart couldn’t explain why this felt so familiar. He knew where to touch, where to kiss, all the things that Barry liked. It was an instinct he’d rarely ever developed with his lovers, not one for repeat performances. 

This was especially strange because he hadn’t ever laid eyes on Barry until that night he opened his pod.

Right? Wasn’t that true? 

But then how was this happening...

He could sense an echo of times before. Many times, in fact, he realized. As he listening to Barry’s desperate pants, he knew it was a sound he had heard in countless heated moments. 

Snart couldn’t stop himself, smothering his doubts in Barry’s lips and jerking him off faster. He let his subconscious guide him, squeezing Barry’s cock just around the head to make him whimper excitedly.

Yes, that sound, he loved that sound because it meant Barry was getting close 

“Oh, Len!” Barry moaned brokenly, his hips jerking up into Snart’s tight grip, trying to gain more friction. “I need... I need...”

“I know,” Snart soothed, grunting as Barry vibrated erratically and slowing down his ministrations to a devastating crawl. “I’ve got you...”

Barry growled, his eyes flashing as he grabbed Snart and lifted him onto the desk. Old papers scattered and fluttered to the ground in a cloud of dust, Barry hoisting himself on top of him with a defiant smirk. “No... I’ve got you.”

Snart grinned, his hands moving up Barry’s thighs as he straddled his hips. It was easy to forget how powerful Barry was, light and graceful as a feather as he rolled himself down against Snart’s cock.

Barry wrapped his hand around them both, squeezing and stroking fast. 

Snart groaned, watching their cocks rubbing together, both wet with precome and glistening in the light. His was clear, Barry’s glittering with a golden shimmer. It was weirdly beautiful, unable to take his eyes away until he heard Barry starting to pant in that tell-tale rhythm.

He had to look up at him, eyes focused on his beautiful face. He reached back to cup his ass, spreading his cheeks and pressing a dry finger up against his hole. No penetration, just pressure, just enough to make Barry whimper and start to vibrate all over as he came with a delightful moan.

Gleaming gold liquid shot across Snart’s stomach, gasping as the relentless vibrations on his cock and balls brought him over the edge right after. He climaxed with a low groan, his own come joining Barry’s. 

“Oh, Len,” Barry gasped. “My God, look at you...”

Snart pulled Barry down for a kiss, wet and hungry for tongue, growling possessively.

Barry leaned in eagerly, hugging Snart’s shoulders and sighing happily as they kissed. “Mmm, Len...”

“Barry,” Snart murmured in reply, warm and satisfied. He ran his fingers through Barry’s hair, the cold grip of reality seizing him when he heard his communicator beep urgently. “Shit, hold on.”

“Len!” Barry protested, grumbling as Snart pushed him off.

Snart snatched up his communicator and his torn shirt, wiping himself down as he brought up his messages. There were at least ten from the Allen Cooperative address. “Shit.”

”What is it?” Barry sat up, swinging his long legs off the desk.

“Probably nothing good,” Snart replied, offering the soiled shirt for Barry to clean up with.

“Ugh, and they say chivalry is dead,” Barry snorted, accepting the shirt with a grimace.

“The messages are from a restricted server,” Snart began to say, making a face when Barry threw the sticky shirt back at him after using it. “An Allen Cooperative server.”

“Someone from my father’s company contacted you?” 

“Yes. They wanted me not to sell you. Said they’d come for you.”

“You never told me about this!” Barry narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms with an angry pout.

“I got dozens of messages! Did you except me to read every last one to you?”

“No, but the one from my father’s company-“

“Didn’t know that at the time and I’m trying to tell you now!” Snart said exasperatedly. 

“Fine. So, what does it say?”

“Here.” Snart tilted the communicator screen to where Barry could read the barrage of messages. 

_You’re in more danger than you know!!! I can help you!_

_I know you’re being framed. It’s all a set-up to get the Titan. I work in Allen Coop, please let me help._

_Come to the old amusement park, tonight at midnight by the carousel. We can meet face to face._

On and on they went, claiming to offer assistance and refuge from the authorities. Snart didn’t trust any of it one bit, scrolling slowly and waiting for Barry to finish reading.

It didn’t take long, Barry done before Snart even was, saying quietly, “This feels like a trap.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What do we do?”

“This person claims they work for the Allen Cooperative,” Snart mused. “It’s possible they have inside information that will help clear my name and perhaps find out why they’re trying so desperately to get you.”

“Well, maybe we could-“

“Or it’s all an elaborate trap to arrest me and capture you.”

“You said you got the first message before we went to Pygmalion’s, right? Maybe their offer of help is genuine.”

Snart thought it over for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. 

They were both naked in an abandoned train depot with limited ammo, no access to funds or information, wanted by the police and some very murderous Titans. It wasn’t a good spot to be in.

“I’ll try to get in touch with Mick,” Snart said as he grabbed his pants. “If we’re going, we’ll make sure we’re ready for anything. Set up a little trap of our own, just in case.”

“And then?” Barry asked quietly.

“If we aren’t able to make peaceful contact with this Allen employee and get some answers, then we run.”

“We?”

“Yes.” Snart hesitated, but fought against his own discomfort to take Barry’s hand. “I don’t understand what this is between us, but it’s...”

“Real?” Barry smiled shyly.

“Yes,” Snart said firmly. “I can’t explain it, but I can no longer deny it.”

“So, you believe me?” Barry asked excitedly. “That I was dreaming about you?”

“I don’t know,” Snart replied honestly. “I have some murder charges to take care of and we need to handle the Titans hunting you. We need to be safe. Our safety trumps any future romantic endeavors.”

“I understand,” Barry said, smiling as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. “You’re worried about me.”

“And myself,” Snart grumbled, allowing the kiss to linger for a moment.

Barry looked very pleased as he got dressed, saying cheerfully, “Maybe this person from the Allen Cooperative will be able to explain.”

“They could be a janitor for all we know,” Snart huffed. He got his pants and boots back on, stepping around the desk to pull out a trunk he’d stashed under it for a rainy day just like this.

The trunk had a small collection of clothes and a bit of cash. He snagged the money and a clean shirt, pulling it over his head. 

“Going to call Mick now?” Barry asked, sitting on top of the desk as he watched Snart.

“I’ll send him a message,” Snart replied, typing one out quickly on his communicator. “Mick’s probably been tapped by the police by now. At least this I can send to him encrypted.“

“Can’t they track that?”

“No. They won’t be able to understand our code, either.”

“Are we safe here?”

“For now, but we shouldn’t stay very long. Cisco will keep them busy for a while, but they will be searching for us. Only a matter of time before they look here.”

Barry nodded, staring down at his feet as he asked, “Did you mean it...?”

“What?”

“All of that stuff about me being a toaster.”

Snart suppressed a groan, sighing haggardly as he replied, “I told you that I’m not a good man. I can be very cruel and I was angry.”

“So?” Barry pushed, peering up at him imploringly.

“No, I didn’t mean it,” Snart said with a strained smile. “I don’t know what you are, Barry, but you’re real to me. Okay?”

“Okay!” Barry was smiling again, bright and radiant as sunshine.

“Why do you look so happy?” 

“Because there is good in you,” Barry replied simply. “The memories I have of you, dreaming of us together? I didn’t understand how I could feel this way about someone if they were... well...”

“A dirty criminal?” Snart drawled.

“Your words, not mine,” Barry chuckled bashfully. “Now I’m starting to understand.”

Snart didn’t know what to say to that and his communicator beeped to save him the struggle of replying. He scanned the message quickly. “Hmm. ‘Fly away, tail’s in the beer. Get a hot one.’“

“What does that mean?”

“It means Mick can’t help us right now. The cops are watching him. He wants me to be careful.” Snart stuck the device back in his pocket, grimacing in annoyance. “It also means we’re on our own for tonight.”

“Why don’t we just go there and stake the park out?” Barry suggested. “If anyone is trying to set us up, we’ll see them and we can bounce.”

“Not a terrible idea,” Snart mused. “Better than sitting here waiting to be arrested. Hmmph. Let’s go.”

On foot, it was almost dark by the time they arrived. Snart didn’t want to risk driving out on the main roads, choosing to trek down every back road and alley he could to get them to the park undetected. 

The amusement park had shut down several years ago, left to rot just outside the city limits. It was dark and desolate, a crumbling shell of the happy place it had once been. 

Part of a roller coaster and the carousel still stood while the rest of the major structures were mostly collapsed from the passage of time. A Ferris wheel loomed over the midway at a precarious angle, threatening to fall at any moment.

There was still a pair of Companions in the ticket booths, silent and staring aimlessly through the glass. They perked up when they saw Barry and Snart, programmed smiles twisting up their mouths in greeting.

They both waved in unison, but one of them was missing a hand. 

Snart kept walking, taking Barry’s arm as he said, “Ignore them.”

”Someone just left them there?” Barry glanced back at them sadly, clinging to Snart’s side.

“No different than leaving behind an old printer,” Snart said briskly. “Remember. They’re not like you.”

“You didn’t believe I was even like me at first,” Barry laughed bitterly. 

“Still working that out.” Snart scanned the line of old games and the crumpled facade of the funhouse. “Perhaps our supposed friend from your dear old dad’s company can shed some light.”

“Maybe,” Barry sighed as he glanced around the decrepit park. “I guess we should get started?”

“Let’s.”

They had several hours until midnight, using every second to thoroughly search the park. There was no sign of anyone else’s presence, but Snart was still undecided if this was all a setup or not.

He would have felt better if he had Mick here for backup, but he knew Barry was a force to be reckoned with all on his own. 

They ducked down in the concessions booth next to the carousel when it was almost time, Snart pressed against the wall and keeping watch out the window. 

Barry was crouched beside him, asking softly, “Do you see anything yet?”

“No.”

“What about... now?”

“No,” Snart growled quietly. “I’ll let you know when I do.”

Barry pouted, fidgeting loudly and often.

Every twitch was making Snart more antsy, doing his best to ignore it. His attention was drawn to a lone figure moving through the shadows by the carousel.

Small, slim, maybe a woman.

“Someone’s here,” Snart whispered, reaching for the gun at his side and slowly pushing himself off of the wall. “Stay here.”

“Why?” Barry hissed as he jumped to his feet. “We’re in this together, Len!”

“Stay here until I know it’s safe,” Snart urged, kissing his cheek and hoping he’d listen. He stealthily slipped outside, eyes scanning the area intently.

The woman wasn’t alone. There was someone else hiding near the game stalls, but Snart couldn’t make the person out very well. He turned his attention back to the woman, waiting a moment to see what she would do. 

She could potentially be a fellow criminal mastermind, someone with cunning and sharp wits.

“Hello!” she suddenly called out. “Mr. Snart? Hellooo! I’m from the Allen Cooperative! I’m here to help!”

Snart cringed as her voice echoed in the empty park, mumbling to himself, “So much for cunning.” He kept his gun drawn, stepping out where she could see him. “Care to announce that to the whole city or perhaps you could keep it down a bit?”

“Oh! Yes! I’m Dr. Caitlyn Snow,” the woman said, her big brown eyes wide. “You must be Leonard Snart.”

“The one and only,” he said flatly. “Start talking.”

“Where’s Mr. Allen?” she countered.

“Safe,” Snart retorted. “Now. Talk. Why is the Allen Cooperative framing me?”

“Because they want Mr. Allen,” she replied without hesitation, “but they don’t want to claim knowledge of his existence in case he tries to go public. Plausible deniability, all that.”

“Why? What does he know that’s so important?”

“For one thing, he knows all about the Titan experiments and they were hardly ethical,” Caitlyn replied with a grim smile. “I also believe he knows who murdered his father.”

“Murdered?” Barry’s voice squeaked miserably.

Snart’s head snapped around to find Barry standing right behind him, growling, “I told you to stay put.”

“Together, remember?” Barry shot back haughtily. He took a deep breath, approaching Caitlyn as he said, “My father was murdered?”

“Yes,” she said quietly, staring intently at Barry. “You don’t know me, do you?”

“No,” he said with a sad smile. “I’m sorry. Should I?”

“I worked with your father,” she replied. “I actually helped him build you. I’m an engineer with the Cooperative and I assisted with the Titan project. You were the very first.”

“My father made me?” 

“Yes.” Caitlyn smiled. “He wanted to keep you alive until he could find a cure, but you were deteriorating so quickly... he made you a new body and discovered the secret to transferring a conscious collective of memories.”

“Conscious?” Snart narrowed his eyes. 

“Wait, you’re saying I was still alive when he made me?” Barry gasped.

“You were in a coma,” Caitlyn hastily explained. “We didn’t how much time you had and your father made the decision to let you be reborn.”

“What about the other Titans?” Barry demanded passionately. “Mardon and Nimbus! Who made the decision for them? My father?”

“No, Dr. Eobard Thawne,” Caitlyn spat disgustedly. “He was another engineer we worked with and he was totally obsessed with duplicating your father’s success with you. He began taking prisoners, indigents, people no one would miss-“

“That’s horrible!” Barry looked absolutely mortified. “My father couldn’t have been a part of that!”

”I don’t think he was,” Caitlyn said, wringing her hands together anxiously. “And I believe that’s why Thawne killed him.”

“Dr. Thawne?” Barry repeated, numb and confused. “I can’t... I can’t remember him. You think he’s the one who killed my dad?”

“I do and I believe the company helped him cover it up!”

“But why?!”

“Because Dr. Thawne was having such success with the Titan project! If he could perfect the process, it would mean he could essentially make anyone immortal. The board is greedy and I know they want it-“

The shadow that had been hiding suddenly came forward, a handsome man with dark hair, rushing to Caitlyn’s side as he urged, “They’re here.”

“Who?” Snart snapped. He appraised the man quickly, finding a small seam down the side of his neck. A Companion.

“The Titans,” the man said, scooping Caitlyn up into his arms. “It is no longer safe.”

Lights began to flash on and off, the glowing globes of the midway lit up for the first time in years. There were sparks and small pops as bulbs burst, the slow whine of music blaring through the speakers overhead. 

Snart grabbed Barry’s hand, barking, “We need to run. Now.”

The carousel suddenly came to life, spinning lazily around and all the horses were dancing up and down on their poles. It turned and turned, revealing the familiar faces of Mardon and Nimbus aboard.

Nimbus was riding one of the horses side-saddle, Mardon hanging off the edge by one of the poles and waving at them all cheerfully. 

Nimbus grinned savagely as he purred, “Miss us? Because we definitely missed you, _Barry_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Mardon nimbly hopped off the carousel before its lazy spinning took him out of sight, Nimbus following close behind him, both men stalking towards Barry.

Snart instinctively pushed Barry behind him, aiming his gun at their heads as he snarled, “How about you two kindly fuck off?”

“Maybe we got off on the wrong foot before,” Nimbus purred with an overly friendly smile. “We got a little overzealous when we realized Barry here was actually _that_ Barry, Titan Numero Uno.”

“Don’t listen to anything they say!” Caitlyn shouted quickly. “They want to cut Barry open and take his heart!”

“What?!” Barry squealed in terror.

“Just for a second!” Mardon scoffed. “We’re going to put it right back when we’re done! Besides, you shouldn’t listen to her. She’s part of the Allen Cooperative board that covered up your daddy’s murder.”

“Quite tragic,” Nimbus chimed in. 

“You lied to us,” Barry accused, glaring at Caitlyn hatefully.

“Yes, but I’m only trying to help!” Caitlyn pleaded passionately. “I reached out to you! Remember? I’m trying to help you both!”

“Wouldn’t trust her if I was you,” Mardon laughed. “Now, come on. Let’s be friends, huh?”

Snart gritted his teeth, his gun still trained on Nimbus and Mardon as he tried to plan his next move. Other than Barry, he didn’t trust anyone here and that didn’t leave him with many options. The Titans were definitely the biggest threat, but he didn’t know if they’d be any safer taking up with Caitlyn.

He reached into his pocket, seizing the CAD device and sliding his thumb over the button. He hated to use it and risk knocking Barry out, but he didn’t feel as if he had any other choice. 

Before Snart could decide on his next move, there was a startling blare of sirens whining over the ancient music, a cascade of red and blue lights flashing down the midway. The police were here.

Snart knew that he and Barry couldn’t have been followed, immediately suspecting the worst. The Titans certainly wouldn’t have tipped off the police and they seemed clever enough to lose a tail. 

That only left Caitlyn.

“Len,” Barry was whispering urgently at his shoulder, “what do we do?”

“We run,” Snart hissed, pressing the button and preparing to catch a limp Barry.

Nothing happened.

Mardon and Nimbus were still standing, so was Barry.

“What did you do!” Caitlyn was screaming hysterically, her Companion falling to the ground at her feet. She began to shake him, crying, “Oh, no! He’s not waking up!” 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Snart reached for Barry’s arm to make a break for it before the cops got any closer, but Mardon was right on top of him.

Mardon tackled him to the ground, snagging his gun and breaking it right in half with a big grin, laughing, “Oops! Just don’t know my own strength, I guess!”

Nimbus patted down Snart’s pockets, fishing out the CAD and snorting, “Now that wasn’t very nice!” He closed his fist, reducing the device to fragments. “I think you owe us an apology.”

“Fuck you,” Snart gasped, trying to push the monstrous machines off of him and grunting when Mardon’s hands wrapped around his throat.

Mardon went flying off suddenly, crashing into the carousel while Nimbus was jerked back by his shoulders. It was Barry to the rescue again, swinging his arms and punching Nimbus repeatedly. They traded blows, moving faster than Snart could see, but Barry was rapidly losing ground.

Snart dragged himself to his feet, hurling his entire weight at Nimbus and socking him in the side of the head as hard as he could. It was like hitting a brick wall, but he had to try.

The blows did nothing except cause Nimbus to glare his way in revolted annoyance. Still, it was a great distraction and it allowed Barry to launch himself at Nimbus full strength, kicking him squarely in the chest.

Nimbus staggered, dropping down to one knee as he growled, “Nice moves, kid. But there’s still just one of you…”

“And two of us!” Mardon snarled, having pulled a horse from the carousel and swinging it wildly like a club. 

“Oh, come on-!” Barry grunted as the horse slammed into him, shattered wood scattering everywhere as he teetered backwards right on his butt.

Snart hurried to his side, asking, “You okay?”

“Ugh, fine,” Barry groaned, “other than being smacked around by a damn horse, I’m just peachy!”

Nimbus was back up now, affectionately cuffing the back of Mardon’s head as he cackled, “Brings a whole new meaning to pony play, huh?”

“Fuck, you’re so twisted,” Mardon purred, turning his head to bite at Nimbus’ wrist. “I love it.”

“Halt!” came a voice over a megaphone. “All of you, put your hands in the air!”

Two patrol cars had driven up the midway with more following, officers poised behind their open doors to shield themselves as they aimed their weapons at them all. 

“Pfffft,” Mardon snorted, walking back towards the spinning carousel and ripping down another horse. 

The officer on the megaphone called out again, “Hands in the air! Now!”

“As if,” Nimbus chuckled softly, walking towards the police with a nasty grin. “You know, I never did like the police…”

“Me neither.” Mardon fell into step beside him, slinging the giant horse over his shoulder and whistling a catchy tune.

“Stop right there or we will open fire!” the officer warned.

Snart didn’t see any sign of Caitlyn and her Companion, certainly long gone by now. She must have been able to reactivate him and they made a break for it during the scuffle. It was time for him and Barry to do the same. He reached out and grabbed Barry’s shoulder, hissing frantically, “Let’s fuckin’ go.”

“We _will_ open fire!” the officer cried out, Mardon and Nimbus still stalking towards them.

“Go right ahead,” Nimbus taunted, holding his arms out in an open invitation. “Because I’m not going to stop until you’re all fuckin’ dead.”

“Oh, fuck,” Snart hissed, already seeing the massacre that was about to unfold.

The police began to fire immediately, Snart and Barry dodging a hail of bullets as they ran to the concession stand for cover. Glass shattered above their heads as they scooted by the window, quickly ducking back behind it.

“Shit!” Snart crouched low, hoping the thin shack would catch any stray bullets, stealing a quick glance around the corner to see what was happening.

Mardon was on top of the lead police car, swinging the horse down and taking out the officer who had been wielding the megaphone with a sickening crunch. Nimbus was nowhere to be seen, but Snart could hear a loud screech of metal from above them. He looked up, watching in horror as the Ferris wheel came crashing down on the midway.

“Len!” Barry screamed, wrapping his arms around Snart and shielding him as the concession stand crumpled on top of them, struck by a flying car that came off the Ferris Wheel.

The collapse shook the ground, men screaming and more sirens joining their cries of agony. Snart could hear Mardon and Nimbus laughing as gunfire continued to pop off, limp in Barry’s arms as he felt himself being lifted up out of the rubble.

Barry was carrying him, running at full speed away from all of the chaos. “I’ve got you! Don’t worry, I’ve got you, Len!”

Snart was too numb to protest, his head spinning and grumbling, “Where are you going…?”

“I don’t know! Anywhere away from here!” Barry replied miserably. 

“Sounds good,” Snart grunted, closing his eyes to fight off a wave of nausea building from Barry’s gut sloshing pace. When Barry suddenly skidded to a quick stop, Snart swore he was about to throw up, groaning, “What in the actual fuck?”

“You,” Barry was snarling furiously. “What are you still doing here?”

Snart blearily opened his eyes to see Caitlyn and her Companion waiting in a large van, the Companion behind the wheel and staring forward.

“I was waiting for you! Come with us!” Caitlyn pleaded as she opened the side door for them. “We’ll keep you safe!”

Snart crawled down out of Barry’s arms, glancing back at the mess they had run from. Sirens and lights were flashing, the night air still peppered with gunfire. They didn’t seem to have much of a choice.

“Len?” Barry asked quietly.

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” Snart said with a sneer. “We’ll deal with the details later.” He got into the back of the van with Barry’s assistance, his watchful gaze falling on Caitlyn and her Companion.

He noticed Caitlyn reaching over to rest her hand on the Companion’s knee, offering him a sweet smile. 

Snart tucked that bit of information away for later, glancing around the seats for anything he could use as a weapon. Barry certainly didn’t need one, but Snart would feel a lot better if he had something to defend himself with.

There were several tool boxes beneath their feet, Snart leaning forward to palm a screwdriver and slide it up into his sleeve. Wasn’t a great substitute for a gun, but it was better than nothing.

“Where are you taking us?” Barry demanded, huddling close to Snart’s side.

“My home,” Caitlyn replied honestly. “It’s safe and I don’t think the police will think to look for you there.”

“Speaking of police,” Snart mused, “care to offer any insight on how they knew where to find us?”

“I have no idea,” Caitlyn said stiffly. “How about you tell me what you did to poor Ronnie back there?”

“The CAD?” Snart scoffed. “I was trying to save our asses, that’s what. It emits a specialized EMP that shuts down Companions. Obviously, it’s not very effective against Titans.”

“Of course not!” Caitlyn scowled angrily. “Their internal processors are nothing like normal Companions! I would know! I helped build them!”

“Sorry, I was a little preoccupied at the time to ask you for your professional opinion,” Snart drawled, rolling his eyes and forcing his temper down before it flared up.

Barry leaned into Snart’s shoulder, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze. “Look, we’re safe now. Okay?”

Snart bared his teeth.

“And not that I’m ungrateful for your help,” Barry went on, looking up front to Caitlyn, “but you do realize that lying to us isn’t exactly building a firm foundation of trust?”

“Yes, I know,” Caitlyn sighed, “and I regret that. Truly I do. I was afraid if you knew who I really was then you wouldn’t talk to me-”

“Ah, don’t worry, dear doctor,” Snart cut in smoothly. “I wouldn’t have trusted you either way.” 

Caitlyn didn’t have anything else to say after that, riding in silence as her Companion drove them back into the city. They arrived at a luxury condo, Caitlyn wordlessly escorting them inside.

The condo was spacious and neat, dripping with expensive furnishings and electronics. It was the sort of place Snart would have considered robbing in his younger years. 

He immediately walked the perimeter and checked all of the doors and windows. The last thing he wanted right now was any more surprises. When he was satisfied, he returned to join the others in the living room.

Ronnie, the Companion, was fixing Caitlyn a cup of tea and helping her into a plush armchair.

Barry was still standing, offering a small smile to Snart as he walked back in. 

Snart returned the smile, allowing himself to very purposely brush by Barry on his way to couch. He sat down, kicking his feet up and tucking his arms up behind his head. “Well… how shall we start?”

“With the truth,” Barry said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared Caitlyn down, “Why did you help cover up my father’s murder?”

“You have to understand,” Caitlyn confessed pitifully, “they would have killed me if I didn’t. I had to go along with them! Your father was dead and then you went missing! Everyone was going crazy!”

“What happened to me?” Barry demanded.

“I don’t know,” she admitted softly, sipping at her cup with a long sigh. “You were there when your father was killed and then poof, you were gone. I honestly thought Thawne had gotten to you and destroyed you.”

“Where is this Dr. Thawne now?”

“He’s… well… He sort of vanished, too.”

“When?”

“After your father was murdered, right before you disappeared.”

“Did my father know about the Titan project?” Barry took a deep breath. “About what was being done to people?”

“No,” Caitlyn said firmly. “He had forbidden anyone from using his research to create more TItans, but the board gave Thawne permission to work without his knowledge. I protested but… I was overruled. The rest of the board then ordered me to help since I had assisted with your creation. What your father was able to do in a few months took us years to replicate-”

“How many?” Snart interjected.

“What?” Caitlyn looked confused. “Years?”

“No. How many Titans did you make?”

“We made twenty-one,” Caitlyn replied with a cringe, “but Thawne being out there on his own all of this time, it’s possible he made more. We were keeping them all at the lab for further studies, but when Thawne left, well, he maybe sort of might have... released them.”

“Wait,” Barry gasped, “are you telling me that the company knowingly let twenty-one Titans out into the world and didn’t warn the public?”

“They didn’t want the public to know!” Caitlyn exclaimed, handing her cup back to Ronnie and massaging her temples. “People would start asking questions, they’d want to know how they were made, and our stocks had already dropped so badly after your father died-“

“Stocks?” Snart snapped. “There are twenty-one extremely dangerous and absurdly powerful Titans out there who can kill at their leisure and you were worried about stocks?”

“They hadn’t hurt anyone until recently,” Caitlyn said weakly. 

“Recently?” Snart quirked his brows suspiciously.

“There’s been several break-ins at our labs,” Caitlyn said with a little pout. “Most of our security guards are Companions, of course, but the scientists that work there are human. There have been… many casualties.

“They were all interrogated extensively about the first Titan, about Barry, before they were killed. Specifically how his heart was made... and uh, how to remove it.”

“Lovely,” Snart snorted, the very thought making his guts clench up. “Funny thing, though. I don’t recall seeing any of this on the news.”

“We covered it up,” Caitlyn said tearfully. “Paid off the families to keep them quiet. Anything to hide what the company lost control of.”

“What exactly is it that you hope to get out of this?” Barry asked, his tone quiet and thoughtful, making his way over to the couch. He perched on the edge of the cushion, visibly tense. “You’re just as liable as the rest of the board for all of this.”

“I just want it to stop,” Caitlyn said hoarsely, on the verge of sobbing. “I don’t want any more people to get hurt. I want the board to face the consequences for everything they’ve done. And if that means me, too... well, so be it.”

Ronnie dropped a hand down on Caitlyn’s shoulder, affectionate but oddly forced.

Caitlyn patted his hand before gently pushing it away, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. 

“What do you want from Barry?” Snart pressed, relentless no matter how upset she seemed. 

“Proof of his father’s murder to prove the board is lying,” Caitlyn said bitterly. “The company said he died of heart complications, but the only complication was the knife in his chest.” Her hands shot up to her mouth, clearly regretting her choice of words. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“It’s okay.” Barry forced a smile that let Snart know immediately that it wasn’t. “Can’t miss someone I don’t remember, right?”

“If you’d let me,” Caitlyn offered, biting at her lip anxiously, “I would like to run some tests. I have equipment here that’s calibrated for Titans. Perhaps I can figure out why your memory has been lost and more importantly find a way to get it back.”

“Yeah,” Barry said, his eyes lighting up with a surprisingly bright glimmer of hope. “That would be great! Anything I can do to help my father and get him the justice he so rightfully deserves.”

“And finally bring order to his company,” Caitlyn agreed passionately. “I think he would have liked that. Us working together to clean house, to make everything right again, to back the Allen Cooperative-“

“One last question,” Snart interjected sharply, holding up his finger and staring coldly at Caitlyn. 

“Len, it’s late,” Barry protested, turning around to frown at him. “We’ve all had such a long night. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow for this...”

“It’s all right. What’s your question, Mr. Snart?” Caitlyn asked, her tone a tad too brisk for Snart’s liking. 

“Have you ever seen me before?”

“You?” Caitlyn blinked quickly, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“Uh huh.” Snart clicked his tongue. “Prior to this evening’s excitement, have you ever seen me before?”

“Not until I saw your mugshots,” Caitlyn replied, folding her hands in her lap.

_She was lying..._

“There, happy?” Barry snorted, shaking his head and apparently oblivious to the dishonest reply. “Ulgh, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I could use a nice nap.”

“To recharge?” Caitlyn smiled knowingly. “Your father tried to give you regular sleep cycles. They didn’t always work very well as I recall.”

“Well,” Barry laughed, “right now, they’re working just fine. I’m exhausted.”

“You’re both more than welcome to stay here,” Caitlyn urged. “You’ll be safe. No Titans, no cops, I promise. I have a top of the line security system here. Anyone so much as tries to sneeze on the window, we’ll know.”

“Thank you,” Barry gushed, standing up to give Caitlyn a hug. “For everything. I know it probably hasn’t been easy trying to defend my father’s legacy, but we can save it.”

“Together,” Caitlyn affirmed with a bright smile.

“Together,” Barry agreed. 

“The guest room is upstairs, first door on the left,” Caitlyn said, moving to stand beside Ronnie. “I’m going to stay up just a bit longer, but you two, please, go get some sleep.”

“Thank you,” Barry said sweetly, grabbing Snart’s hand and pulling him up from the couch. “Good night, Caitlyn! Night, Ronnie!”

Snart nearly yelped from the force of Barry’s grip, declining to say his farewells as he was dragged up the stairs. He wasn’t sure what the big hurry was, teasing, “Mm, eager to get me alone, are we?”

Barry glanced back to glare at him and Snart knew immediately he was in trouble. It was not in hopes of amorous coupling that was motivating Barry to move so quickly. 

No, this was something else. 

In the most basic sense, this was most likely going to be an ass chewing. He counted all the steps as Barry stomped along, wondering how foolish it was to hold out hope that he was mistaken.

Barry waited until the door was shut behind him before he whirled around on Snart, hissing angrily, “Wanna tell me what your freakin’ problem is?”

Snart sighed haggardly.

He hated being right all the damn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, had a change of heart and rewrote some junk. XD The chapter ended sort of weird so I bumped the fight into the next one and added some more plotty dialogue between the boys and Caitlyn.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well?” Barry demanded haughtily, tapping his foot impatiently. “What is it?”

“Which one?” Snart challenged dramatically. “There’s so many to choose from!”

“Uh, such as?”

“Hmm! Let’s see!” Snart counted them off on his hand. “There’s the one where I was nearly crushed by carnival rides, the one where I was almost torn apart by crazy Titans again, or; my personal favorite, having to sit back and watch you make squishy puppy faces with that fuckin’ liar!”

“Caitlyn?” Barry was aghast. “Hey, I understand why she lied to us! She was scared! How can you be so heartless?”

“Because I’m not a fool,” Snart scolded, glaring icily. “How can you possibly be this naive? Is that part of your prestigious Titan programming? Gullible Dolt Version 2.0?”

“Hey, hey!” Barry growled, struggling to keep his voice down. “That’s not nice and you know it! You don’t have to be so mean!”

“It’s the only way I can get you to listen to me!” Snart sneered. “Wake up, Barry. That woman is not your friend.”

“You’re freakin’ awful! Not everyone is out to get us, you know! Sometimes people do things when they’re hurt or scared, things they’re not proud of! Caitlyn did what she felt she had to and now we can help her make things right!”

“There you go again,” Snart groaned. “Are you even listening to yourself? She’s manipulating you, playing that sad little song of hers, and you’re eating it up!”

“Don’t you ever stop to consider that there’s good in everyone?” Barry demanded fiercely.

“No-“

“I can see it in you,” Barry declared passionately, his hands cupping Snart’s face. “I know it’s there, I know you have a light in you... I feel it every time I look at you.”

Snart’s arguments were lost to him, fizzling out as he got lost in those warm green eyes. He grabbed Barry’s wrists to push him away, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“In my heart, I know I couldn’t love someone who didn’t have it,” Barry went on, a golden glimmer of tears shining and threatening to spill. “You still think I’m crazy and maybe I am, but I know that I love you... and that means there has to be good in you, too.”

“Barry,” Snart murmured softly. He meant it to be a warning, but his anger felt flat in the face of such an awesome confession.

“I also want to believe that Caitlyn is honestly trying to help us,” Barry pleaded. “Maybe you’re right, maybe I am being naive; but if I can find the light in you, why not in her?”

Snart closed his eyes, trying to choose his next words carefully. He knew that whatever he said was going to hurt Barry...

_Handle With Care: Emotions Fragile_

...But he had to be honest. Barry deserved that at the very least.

At last, he met Barry’s gaze, replying quietly, “I will never understand what it is you’ve convinced yourself that you see in me, but I know for a fact that she lied about knowing me.

“If your dreams are real, Caitlyn should have known me because I would have been with you before you were put in that pod. So, either your precious dreams of me are total bullshit or she’s full of it. Take your fuckin’ pick, Barry.”

He was quite impressed with the wild display of emotions Barry’s face was able to manifest in a span of only a few seconds. 

There was hurt, the shine of tears and a look of betrayal. Then there was anger, deep and simmering, ready to explode at any second. Lastly, an eerie calm that was somehow more unsettling than the staggering rage. 

“I choose to believe both of you,” Barry said finally, removing his shoes and strolling to the bed.

“Both? You can’t-“

“Maybe we were hiding our relationship because you’re a criminal!” Barry exclaimed as he climbed under the covers. “Maybe Caitlyn and I weren’t that close! Who knows! It’s sort of weird to expect that she would know who I was dating just because she helped build me. There’s a lot of different explanations for this.”

“Yes, and the simplest one is usually the correct one; which, in this case, is that she’s lying.”

“Len,” Barry said firmly, smacking the empty space in the bed next to him. “Get your ass in bed.” 

Snart huffed indignantly, kicking off his boots and pants before sliding in next to Barry. “You’re being foolish,” he warned, “for trusting her.”

“You’d probably say the same thing about trusting you,” Barry pointed out, immediately cuddling up to Snart’s side and draping his arm over his chest.

Snart growled in protest, but it was hard to argue when he had Barry’s warm body pressing up against him. He didn’t want to fight, but he couldn’t leave the issue be. “I’m not trying to cut out your heart, Barry. God only knows what Caitlyn really wants from you.”

“To help me restore order in my father’s company?”

“You’re an idiot,” Snart gruffed.

Barry actually laughed, smirking up at him as he snorted, “Well, I suppose that makes me your idiot, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm, unless I try to sell you again,” Snart mused, “but I’m pretty sure anyone who bought you would try to return you once they figured out how annoying you are.”

Barry gasped in mock offense, smacking Snart’s chest as he chastised, “Oh, shut up. You don’t mean that.”

Snart smirked, aiming to come back with another smart comment, but he was surprised by a tender feeling suddenly stirring in his chest. He couldn’t explain it and the unexpected depth of it was totally terrifying. He realized he had never felt this way about anyone, least of all a beautiful machine who had a smile like the sun and eyes like stars. 

He kissed Barry softly, confessing quietly, “No, I don’t.”

Barry murmured happily, his hand stroking the side of Snart’s cheek as they kissed, murmuring, “I know you’re only trying to protect me…”

“If you truly believe that, then maybe you should listen to what I’m trying to tell you,” Snart grumbled, grunting as Barry shifted on top of him. His hands fell on Barry’s hips, looking up at him carefully. He didn’t allow his face to betray the rush of warmth he felt having him like this, adding quietly, “At least consider it.”

“Consider it considered,” Barry said dutifully, straddling Snart’s hips and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

It took Snart’s breath away, his fingers digging in and gasping, “Barry, what is it-”

“I could have lost you a dozen times today,” Barry whispered urgently, sucking at Snart’s bottom lip before ravaging his mouth in another feverish kiss. “When Mardon grabbed you. When the cops were shooting at us. When the Ferris Wheel fell.”

“Barry-” Snart’s heart ached to hear the distress in his voice.

“What if I wasn’t fast enough and couldn’t get to you in time? What if-”

“Barry,” Snart said firmly, “I’m fine. I’m here.” Before Barry could launch into another emotional tirade, he kissed him. He kissed him with everything he had, whispering urgently, “I’m here and I’m _yours_.”

Those words did something to Barry, his hands desperately reaching to touch every bit of Snart that he could. It was as if he needed to make sure that he was really there, tangible and alive, grabbing earnestly at his shoulders and chest. 

Snart held Barry tightly, losing himself in the sweet taste of his lips and the hot tangle of his hands. The kiss was deep and searing, Snart growling as he flipped Barry onto his back.

He knew subconsciously that the only reason he was able to move Barry was because he allowed it. That point was driven home when Barry ripped his shirt right up the back as he sought to drag his fingers along his spine.

“I’m sorry!” Barry panted, grinning sheepishly.

“You can tear every shirt I own,” Snart promised, throwing off the damaged garment and helping Barry get out of his. He sunk his teeth into Barry’s collarbone, sucking hard and moving south. He stopped to worship his nipples, grazing them with his teeth as he caressed stomach.

Barry was frantic, absolutely writhing from all of the attention and moaning softly, “Oh, shit… Len…”

Snart already had his mind made up on what he wanted to do, continuing to descend. He gave Barry’s hard cock no attention, spreading his thighs wide with a hungry grin.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Barry’s head popped up from the pillows, propping himself on his elbows. His hair was delightfully ruffled from their vigorous kisses and his cheeks were already flushed a lovely shade of pink.

Snart thought he looked downright edible.

“Something I thought about the very time we met,” Snart said, making a lewd show of running his tongue over his top lip.

“Ohhh, Len,” Barry breathed, his eyes growing wide as he realized what Snart was planning. “Oh, oh, _ohhh!_ ”

The first swipe of Snart’s tongue was enough to make Barry cry out and send his head right back into the pillows. Snart licked all around Barry’s perfect little hole, sucking and kissing it eagerly. 

He hadn’t been with a Companion and he had been briefly concerned that Barry wouldn’t get any enjoyment out of this. Judging by the twitches of his hips and that beautiful symphony of moans leaving his lips, there wasn’t anything to worry about. 

Barry seemed _extra_ sensitive as a matter of fact, his breath already reaching that unmistakable pattern that let Snart know to keep going. He slipped in a finger to make way for his tongue to probe deeper, Barry’s whines becoming absolutely frantic.

“Len,” he pleaded, “please, please, please… please don’t stop… I’m… oh, fuck!”

Snart was surprised at how very human Barry felt in his most intimate places. Barry’s hole was slick and warm in all of the right ways, so tight that the very thought of being inside of him made his balls ache with extraordinary tension. 

He pulled back to breathe, sliding his finger all the way in and licking up the shaft of Barry’s dripping cock. His eyes flashed up to Barry, finding him red and sweating. Even his perspiration had a shimmer of gold, making him look positively divine in this heated moment. 

Snart winked and immediately took every inch of Barry’s cock into his mouth.

“Len!” Barry wailed, thrashing against the sheets as his hips bucked up from the find relief from all of the exquisite torture.”There, there, fuck, I’m gonna come!”

In addition to the vast list of things Snart didn’t know about being intimate with Companions, he had no idea what a Companion’s come would taste like, but it was too late to stop now. He sucked hard, pressing his finger in as deep as he could and Barry came with a excited groan.

The first pulse tasted like Barry’s kisses, warm and faintly sweet, but the load that followed was rich and sweeter still. Snart swallowed it all down as Barry rode out every wave of pleasure, gasping in time with the stuttering of his hips.

Snart pulled away with a farewell lick, feeling a deep satisfaction that he had been able to make a Titan fall apart so beautifully. 

“God,” Barry whimpered, strung out on bliss and still somewhere up in the stratosphere, “that… that was so good.”

“Uh huh.”

“Wow.” Barry kicked his legs out and spread his arms across the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a giant grin. “Like seriously, so good.”

“Uh huhhh,” Snart repeated, dropping his tone to a husky purr as he shifted upwards to claim a kiss.

Barry hummed happily, wrapping one of his legs lazily around Snart’s hips. Their kiss was soft, deep, holding on for long moments just to savor the taste of one another.

Snart was startled to realize that Barry was still hard, purposely grinding his own stiff cock into him as he teased, “Hmm, is that a Companion perk, I wonder?”

“Mmmph! Guess so,” Barry gasped, grinning shyly. He tugged Snart closer, running his fingers over his face. He chewed on his bottom lip, the gears in his brain visibly turning. 

“Mmm, what is it?” Snart tilted his head curiously.

“I’ve dreamed so long about what you feel like inside me,” Barry replied bashfully. “And now... I want you. The real you.”

Snart’s brain temporarily shut down, his mouth dry as he croaked, “Yes.” He cleared his throat, nodding. “We can definitely do that.”

“Right now.” Barry kissed him, wiggling beneath him impatiently. “Mmm, come on, Len.”

“Not exactly prepared,” Snart said slowly, his mental functions coming back on-line.

“You don’t need to worry about that.”

“I don’t?”

“Trust me,” Barry said, reaching down to start stroking Snart’s cock. “When you were down there before... it’s... well, you’ll see.”

Snart grunted as Barry guided him forward, rubbing the head of his cock around his hole. He could _feel_ Barry getting wet, his cock sliding around with ease. “Well, isn’t that handy.”

“Yeah,” Barry chuckled breathlessly.

Snart grinned, pushing forward and gasping as he got the first taste of Barry’s hot body swallowing up his cock. It was so tight it made him ache, pulling back before pushing back in once more. He needed friction to relieve the tension hugging his dick so hard, groaning, “Fuck, Barry...”

Barry’s back rose off the bed, his eyes falling closed as Snart slowly rocked into him. He was a glittering young god, beautiful and lush, mewling brokenly, “Oh, Len... oh, God...”

Snart nipped at Barry’s ear, enjoying how loudly he could get him to squeal just from this. He gave him soft love bites, hot kisses, targeting that special little spot behind his lobe and not satisfied until Barry was squirming and gasping. 

_Caution: Ears Very Sensitive_

He continued to move, jerking suddenly as the head of his cock hit something hard and unyielding. He wasn’t even halfway in, grunting as he tried to readjust and move again, but once more he hit resistance. “Barry?”

“Shit, uhm,” Barry mumbled, blinking rapidly. “Okay, uh, hang on and try not to freak out?”

“Okay?”

Barry reached down to his stomach, his skin peeling back at his touch to reveal the elaborate wiring and mechanical components beneath. He dug his hand down inside of himself, hissing, “Don’t look! You’re making it weird!”

“Sorry,” Snart grunted, redirecting his gaze to a spot on the wall. He could _feel_ Barry’s fingers ghosting along his shaft from within, only separated by a thin layer of tissue. He groaned when he felt the space inside suddenly shift, the resistance gone.

“There,” Barry sighed in relief, his hand withdrawing and the flesh melting back into place. “Had to adjust for, uhm, your size...”

Snart couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride, smirking confidently. 

“Shut up,” Barry laughed.

Snart only grinned wider, kissing all the giggles from Barry’s lips. As his cock began to press inside, it was a slow and steady push. He didn’t force it, letting Barry take him on an inch at a time.

Barry’s laughter soon dissolved into little cries of pleasure, his legs hugging Snart’s hips and urging him on. He shuddered when Snart was finally fully seated, a deep vibration that Snart felt all the way in the base of his loins.

“Barry,” he whispered earnestly, wishing he could tell him how good he felt, how happy he was when they were together. He didn’t understand it, but he knew this was exactly where he was meant to be.

With Barry. 

It was a terrifying leap of faith, one he would have to take blindly, and he chose to jump head first. He took all of his emotions, all of the words he couldn’t say, and used it to fuel his passions. 

Snart pinned Barry’s hands to the mattress, diving into his body again and again, deep and hard, making him scream in bliss. Barry moved with him, arching his hips with every thrust, crying and singing a litany of filthy praise.

“Fuck, your cock feels so fuckin’ good, mmm! Len! There, there, _there_ , right there, God, yes, harder! Fuckin’ give it to me! I love how you fuck me, yeah, just fuck me up-!”

Snart was more than happy to oblige, swinging Barry’s leg up over his shoulder and pounding his ass relentlessly. He pressed their foreheads together, too winded for a kiss, trading breaths and feverish moans. 

Barry was positively howling, snapping his hands against the headboard to brace himself. He gritted his teeth, so far gone that he couldn’t even put together a coherent sentence now. “Len! Oh! God, that, yeah! That, good! Mmmph!”

Snart could feel the tension within coiling up and the snug grip of Barry’s body was impossible to resist. He shifted his weight to get a hand on Barry, jerking him hard, faster than even the merciless slam of his hips. 

“Come on,” he urged, practically a growl. “Come on, Barry... fuckin’ come for me!”

Barry’s entire body tensed beneath him, freezing completely for a single moment before a violent vibration rocked him from head to toe. He convulsed, moaning and sobbing, jerking his body between Snart’s cock and his hand as he cried, “Len!”

“Oh, Barry!” Snart could hold back no longer, his orgasm washing over him in a vivid wave of sensation. All of his muscles locked and released in a series of forceful pulses, each one taking him further over the edge into madness or ecstasy; he wasn’t sure which, he just didn’t want it to end.

In the blur of pleasure and insanity was a starkly clear image. 

Barry.

Thinner than he was now, limp in a hospital bed, multiple tubes running into his frail body. 

There was a vial. 

Needles.

_”I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away,” Barry was teasing, struggling to offer a weak smile. “Told you I was irresistible.”_

Even sick, he was beautiful. So damn beautiful. 

_”What can I say?” Snart heard himself drawl. “You’re a very dangerous man, Barry Allen.”_

Dangerous...

_Dangerously easy to fall in love with_

It was the label from the pod, written in that neat and tidy handwriting.

But it wasn’t just any handwriting, he realized as his guts took a sudden drop. He could remember picking up the marker, deciding what each label should say, smiling all the while.

He could remember because he wrote them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe! Some of you are getting close to figuring out the big mystery. Damn, next time I gotta make my twists and turns more twisty and turny! XD 
> 
> Enjoy the smut fairy’s glorious visit, more plot in the next chapter! Also - keep an eye out for tag updates. I’m the worst at tagging. x_X


	8. Chapter 8

“Barry,” Snart panted urgently, his usually stoic expression completely cracked. 

He had remembered.

Barry, alive and human.

Flirting, talking, writing those damn labels. 

It should have been completed impossible, but the memory was as real as the sweat rolling down his back. He didn’t know what to say, his brain warring between the gaunt echo of the Barry he had known and the beautifully vibrant deity now before him. 

Which one was real?

No, they were _both_ real.

But how...

“Oh, Len,” Barry sighed, mistaking his emotional response for an afterglow crash. He smiled, kissing him and petting his hair. “I know. It was so good, it’s okay-“

“No,” Snart growled, confused and his anger getting the better of him. He forced himself to calm down, cupping Barry’s cheek as he said, “I remembered.”

Now it was Barry’s turn to be bewildered, asking quickly, “Remembered what?”

“Us,” he replied, hating how his voice was shaking. “We were together. You were sick, in some kind of hospital bed, but not at a hospital.” He closed his eyes, searching for details. “A house. Big house, white curtains-“

“Yellow roses outside,” Barry gasped.

“Yes!”

“That’s the place I dream about!” 

Snart kissed him, deep and firm, seeking comfort as his mind tried to rationalize this latest development. He held Barry close, repeating himself earnestly, “I remembered. I fuckin’ remembered.”

“Yes, yes, you did,” Barry murmured, hugging him tight. “Oh, Len, I don’t know why we can’t remember everything, but this is real. This proves it. I know it’s real. We were real.”

“But why?” Snart suddenly asked, anger beginning to seep in to spoil the beautiful mood. “Why can’t we?”

“I don’t know,” Barry said quietly, his thumb tracing along Snart’s cheek. “If Caitlyn’s right, my memory was destroyed to cover up my father’s murder. But yours?”

“Wiping an android’s memory is a much more different task than erasing a human’s,” Snart pointed out. “We don’t have reset buttons.”

“Drug induced?” Barry suggested. “Some kind of targeted hypnosis?”

Snart groaned softly as he rolled off of Barry, the residual warmth of his climax stolen away by his rampaging thoughts. He held his hands over his face, frustrated with himself.

His mental prowess was a point of pride for him and knowing it had been compromised was extremely discomforting. He wanted to know who had done this to him and why; more importantly, he wanted those damn memories back.

Snart looked at Barry, certain his eyes were betraying just how lost he felt. 

Barry leaned in to kiss him to help anchor him, sweet, slow, whispering, “We will figure it out.” He took his hand. “Together.”

“I owe you an apology,” he said gravely, struck by how unfair his behavior towards Barry had been.

“It’s fine,” Barry insisted with an impossibly bright smile. “You didn’t remember.”

“I still can’t quite believe it. I knew you when you were human. These labels on your pod... I wrote them.”

“Labels? Did you put me in there?”

“I don’t know...”

“Do you remember anything about my father?” How he died? Anything-“

“I don’t know,” Snart cut in, struggling not to yell. His head hurt, clarifying, “It was just a fragment, but it was there and it was real and now I’ve fucking lost it again.”

Barry was silent, gently squeezing Snart’s hand. 

“There’s only one person I know of who runs the kinds of drugs that could have done this to me,” Snart said firmly. “I think we should pay him a visit.”

“Caitlyn still wants to try and help,” Barry reminded him. “If I can get my memory back-“

“No,” Snart said immediately, rolling over on his side to face Barry. “Please. You need to trust me. I’ve gotten this far in life by trusting my instincts-“

“The same instincts that told you I was a toaster?” Barry snorted flatly. 

Snart rolled his eyes, grumbling, “Yes. Those.”

“Okay, fine,” Barry sighed. “You don’t want to trust Caitlyn, got it, but you really think we’re better off going to what? A drug dealer?”

“ _The_ drug dealer,” Snart corrected with a pointed finger for emphasis. “Maurice Martine is the lord of all pharmaceuticals for both the biological and biomechanical.”

”You’d trust him over Caitlyn?”

“At least I already know he’s a criminal,” Snart replied, “and Mick and I have worked for him before. I can have him set up a meeting for us.”

“When?”

“Right now,” Snart declared, snagging a kiss before slipping out of bed.

“It’s gotta be like three o’clock in the morning!” Barry complained. 

“You don’t need to sleep and I want answers,” Snart said, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. 

“No time to cuddle?” Barry pouted. 

“Later.” Snart was brisk, turning an apologetic gaze toward Barry. “I promise I will make it up to you.”

“You’d better.” Barry followed Snart in getting dressed, holding up his ripped shirt with a sheepish grin. “And, uh, I’ll make this up to you?”

“Worth it,” Snart teased, putting it on like a jacket and sweeping Barry into a kiss that recaptured the passion of their coupling. “Definitely worth it.”

Barry groaned, his cheeks flushing anew. “Mm, better stop kissing me like that or we’re going right back to bed.”

Snart was tempted, but gave him one last peck before taking his hand and heading back downstairs. They saw no sign of Ronnie or Caitlyn, making an attempt to leave quickly. 

He cringed to hear the traitorous alarm of the security system as the door opened, grabbing Barry’s hand and running as fast as he could.

Despite the gravity of their predicament, Barry was laughing. He was grinning like a fool, effortlessly graceful as his long legs powered him forward, shoes slapping against the sidewalk. 

Snart had to let go of his hand, watching him bolt ahead like a overexcited gazelle. In the midst of running with his legs burning and his heart pounding, he realized he was laughing, too. 

Caitlyn was probably having a meltdown by now to find they’d soiled her guest bed and took off.

He laughed even harder, out of breath and his body screaming at him to stop. He slowed to a light jog, smirking when he saw Barry doubling back to find him.

Barry practically tackled him, picking him up and swinging him over his shoulder. “Come on! We have drug dealers to meet and heroic things to do!”

“Heroic?!” Snart protested, swatting at Barry’s backside.

“Fighting to save our lost memories, find justice for my father, thwart evil,” Barry replied excitedly. “Sounds pretty heroic to me!”

They made their way downtown, Snart electing a quick stop once Barry finally put him down. He decided to help himself to a new sweater from an uptown boutique. He was in and out in only a few minutes, leaving his torn shirt on the hanger in its place. 

Most of the city was rather quiet due to the early hour, but Snart could hear the buzzing of the downtown distract from blocks away. There were dozens of restaurants and clubs, the sidewalks crowded with thick throngs of people. 

Snart kept Barry glued to his side, navigating the bustling crowd toward Maury’s. It was a posh piano bar named after himself, a front for his illegal operations and a popular nightlife spot. 

Snart had been here many times before, waving at the man at the door and slipping right through the line. 

Straight to the bar he went, telling the bartender, “I need to see Maury about some new songs to add to the track.”

The bartender nodded and left his post to relay the message.

“What does that mean?” Barry asked hurriedly.

“It means I want to deal,” Snart explained quietly. “Fastest way to get Maury’s attention is to make him think I’m buying.”

“Isn’t he gonna be mad when he finds out you’re not?”

“Maury and I are close. It’ll be fine.”

Two large men in suits approached them, the shorter grunting, “Mr. Martine will see you now.”

They followed the men into a private office, surprisingly modest compared to the lush club. It was simple, the furniture wood, the walls full of family photos, and the carpet was still shag from decades before.

It should have been an insurance agent’s office, not the drug kingpin of the entire state.

Maury was at his desk, round and disheveled, his hair much whiter now than Snart remembered. He came around the desk to give him a hug, cackling, “Lenny! You ugly motherfucker! Thought yous was dead!”

“Sorry to disprove the rumors,” Snart chuckled, flinching at the embrace but allowing it. He wanted to keep Maury in what was obviously a very good mood.

“Who’s the doll?” Maury asked, scrunching up his thick brows as he looked Barry over.

“Barry,” Snart replied simply. “A friend.”

“It’s good to have friends,” Maury said with a warm smile. He patted Snart’s cheek. “We friends, ain’t we, Lenny?”

“Of course.”

“That’s good.” Maury was still smiling, wide and bright, suddenly grabbing Snart by the back of his neck and slamming him face first into the desk. “That’s real fuckin’ good ‘cause if we weren’t such good friends, I’d kill you my fuckin’ self right now!”

“Len?!” Barry cried, bolting forward. 

Snart held up his hand to keep Barry away, shaking off the blow and checking his nose. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t bleeding, growling, “What the fuck, Maury?”

“I give you a load of primo shit to drop off to Jacob Marley and then you fuckin’ vanish,” Maury roared. “That’s what the fuck!”

“Jacob who?”

“Don’t play stupid, kiddo,” Maury warned, shaking a thick finger in Snart’s face. “Not here, not in my motherfuckin’ house. I’ll set you on fuckin’ fire and the last thing you’ll see is my stubby cock pissin’ on you.”

“Maury,” Snart hissed. 

“Wait, why would you put out the fire?” Barry asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Barry!” 

“On account of us bein’ such good friends!” Maury snorted, whirling back on Snart. “I want my drugs. I want my money. Now.”

“Let’s pretend for a moment I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Snart groaned. “I’m having a bit of a problem with my memory.”

“And I’m havin’ a problem with my bladder. Think it’s my prostate, might be enlarged, gotta piss all the fuckin’ time. Like right now, could totally go and I got a lighter in my pocket, ya’ fuckin’ feel me?”

“Please, Mr. Martine,” Barry began, “please listen to him. He’s telling the truth. My name is Barry Allen. My father, Henry Allen, was murdered and we think-“

“Allen Cooperative? Them Allenses?” Maury demanded.

“Barry. Shut up.” Snart wanted to smack him. 

“Yes,” Barry went on. “There is something evil afoot and we need your help.”

“Oh? Evil, huh?” Maury huffed and smacked his lips together. “This ain’t exactly a happy place of rainbows and bunny farts, kid. I’m here to make money.”

“Then I’ll pay you,” Barry declared.

Smart froze against the desk, his eyes digging holes into Barry. He was a Companion, he didn’t have any legal rights to any of his namesake’s fortune. 

But Maury didn’t know that.

“Oh, yeah?” Maury seemed interested. “How much?”

“The price of the missing drugs and the money Len was supposed to bring you, plus a very generous donation for all of us being such good friends,” Barry lied effortlessly. “You’ll forgive Len his trespasses and provide us with information.”

Snart had never felt so proud. In another life, Barry might have made quite the criminal.

“What information?” Maury asked carefully. 

Barry looked to Len, prompting, “Well?”

“I need to know if you’ve been running any high end psychotropic drugs, specifically ones that affect neural connections,” Snart said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Memories.”

“Memory drugs,” Maury scoffed. “Somethin’ that goes after that pesky actin protein, eh? Yeah, real fuckin’ funny you mention it.”

“Funny how?”

Maury gestured at Barry as he replied, “Funny because this kid’s company bought a fuckin’ truck load of it about five years ago. Called Bleb. Not exactly a catchy fuckin’ name, but they was usin’ it to treat addiction until they lost funding and it all went tits up.

“I acquired all their product at quite the discount and then some fuckin’ bird at the company ordered the whole lot of it. Chug a dose of that shit and it can wreck somebody’s whole world. Make their life go bye-bye.

“Thought it was mighty weird such an up and up company came to me for that kinda mess, but hey, everybody gots their fuckin’ secrets. Bleb ain’t got much street value, so I let them have every last fuckin’ pill.”

“You happen to remember what little bird you met with?” Snart pressed.

“Some skinny brunette, real fussy.”

Snart glanced at Barry. That could easily be Dr. Caitlyn Snow. He looked to Maury again, asking, “And this Jacob Marley you mentioned, who was he?”

“Real prestigious client,” Maury replied, his lips stretching back in a leer. “You really don’t remember? You was making deliveries there like every other day.”

“What was I delivering?”

“Opiates. Clean, top grade pain killers. Ol’ Jacob wasn’t in the best of shape. Never met him myself, some old man handled all the cash up until you vanished. Never heard from any of yous again.”

Snart’s heart cramped.

“Lenny,” Maury said firmly, searching Snart’s face with what looked to be genuine concern. “You made those deliveries for years... and you really don’t remember nothin’?”

”Years,” Snart repeated.

“Fuck,” Maury murmured, reading Snart’s face and finding the usually stoic man bewildered. “Your last delivery is when you ghosted. Like, eh, six months ago. You don’t remember that?”

“No.”

“Oh, Lenny. What the fuck have you gotten yourself into,” Maury snorted, shaking his head with a sympathetic sigh. “You know, I had heard you were tangled up in some bad shit over some fancy break-in. Killed some guy.”

“I’m being framed,” Snart said firmly.

“Who the fuck would wanna frame you?” Maury balked.

“The Allen Cooperative executive board,” Barry mumbled. 

“All right,” Maury began, pursing his long lips into a thoughtful pout. “Nows while I still expect your punk asses to pay me back every fuckin’ dime of what’s owed to me still, maybe... maybe I can helps you.”

“Help? How can you help and for how much extra?” Snart demanded, immediately suspicious. 

“This one will come free of charge,” Maury said, gasping as if terribly offended. “We’ve known each other for so long, Lenny. Come on.” 

“Fine. I’ll bite.”

Maury grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from his desk, scribbling down an address. “This is Jacob Marley’s place. Go diggin’. Maybe you’ll find somethin’.”

“You remember the address after all of this time?” Barry blinked. “Really?”

“Don’t let this gorgeous mug fool you,” Maury cackled with a sly wink. “I’m beauty and brains, got a mind like a steel trap.”

“Thanks, Maury,” Snart said, accepting the paper and sticking it in his pocket. 

“One more thing,” Maury grunted. “It might interest you to know there’s a bounty out on a Companion that looks an awful lot like your little doll over there.”

“Oh?” Snart tried to feign surprise.

“Uh huh,” Maury said with a click of his tongue. “And you know, I thought I had heard Barry Allen died, too. Funny coincidence, duncha’ think? That I’m standin’ here talkin’ to two dead men?”

Oh, shit. Maury knew. 

“Very funny, indeed,” Snart said simply, keeping his expression cold. “But dead men can’t pay.”

“Ones with busted knee caps can,” Maury warned sagely. “Hope yous find what you’re lookin’ for, Lenny. I’ll be expectin’ my pay in a mighty timely fashion, gentleman.”

“You’ll have it,” Barry promised.

“Always a pleasure, Maury,” Snart said, grabbing Barry’s arm and briskly leaving the office.

“Go fuck yourself, Lenny!” Maury called out cheerfully. 

Snart continued to walk at a quick pace even once they were outside, Barry chirping happily, “Well, that went well.”

“Not really.”

“But hey, we made progress!” Barry insisted. “Jacob Marley is probably a code name for me! How much you wanna bet that address is the house with the yellow roses?”

“How romantic. I was your drug dealer.”

“Hey, I was chronically ill-“

“And at the time, legally dead,” Snart drawled. “You died five years ago, remember?”

“Well, maybe that’s why I had the code name! My dad could have been hiding me while he worked on the cure!”

“That’s insane.”

“Maybe he did it because he was already planning to try and resurrect me as a Titan?” Barry suggested. “Super secret project and all that!”

“So, you’re living under a pseudonym and I’m bringing you your fix. Presumably, I seduce and woo you with my wickedly devastating charm,” Snart mused. 

Barry rolled his eyes, picking up the narrative as he said, “At some point, I’m dying worse than usual and my dad brings me back as the first Titan.”

“He’s murdered, you witness it,” Snart continued, “and somehow we both end up with our memories erased and you’re deactivated in a pod.”

“Which you just happen to find,” Barry chimed in.

“I’m starting to think that wasn’t a coincidence,” Snart said softly.

“What do we do now?”

“We go to the house, see if we can find anything that will help us while avoiding killer Titans and the police,” Snart replied with a sigh. “I’m going to call Cisco. There’s gotta be something we’re missing.”

“We could call Caitlyn,” Barry pointed out.

“No.” 

“Come on!”

“She’s way too involved,” Snart retorted, “and I still don’t believe she’s being honest with us.” 

Barry pouted, but didn’t argue. He didn’t even protest when Snart helped himself to a car, overriding the security and driving them to the address from Maury. 

It was a small house outside of town, tucked back in a small cul-de-sac in a wooded neighborhood. Snart pulled into the driveway, frowning as he looked it over. 

There were indeed yellow roses out front, overgrown and crawling across the porch railing. 

“This is it,” Barry said quietly, his eyes bright and practically trembling with excitement. 

“It’s something,” Snart agreed, his stomach turning. He didn’t remember this place, not one bit, and yet the sight of it made him sick.

Snart was able to pick the lock on the door, the home only secured by traditional deadbolts and nothing more. Old, he decided, although the home had been well kept. 

It didn’t appear as if anyone had been here in some time, pausing when he saw a hospital bed set up by the front windows in the den. It was where he had met Barry, he knew, but no other memories came to him.

Barry was wandering through each room, touching the walls and furniture, silently taking it all in. 

Snart left him alone, checking behind him and looking for any evidence of what may have happened to them. He found leftover medical supplies, a few mundane receipts, and not much else.

He found Barry in the den, saying, “I didn’t find anything. Coming here may not have been as fruitful of a venture as I’d hoped. You?”

Barry’s hand was resting on the railing of the bed, his face soft and sad, golden tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

“Barry?” Snart put his hand on Barry’s shoulder, hugging his waist from behind. “What’s wrong?”

“I remember,” Barry whispered softly. “I remember dying here. I can remember... I can remember who killed my father.”

“Was it Thawne?” 

“No,” Barry replied tearfully, his voice cracking and his lip trembling. “It was Caitlyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*


	9. Chapter 9

“Caitlyn?” Snart’s eyes widened. “But why?”

“Her husband,” Barry explained, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Ronnie. Ronnie was killed in a car accident and she wanted to bring him back as a Titan. It’s why she volunteered to help my father.

“But he refused, said it wasn’t possible. She went to work for Thawne, worked with him for years, and he told her the same thing. Dead is dead. She couldn’t accept it and went back to my dad. She did it, she killed him because he couldn’t help her!”

“Barry, are you sure?” Snart asked hesitantly.

“I can _see_ it!” Barry cried. “They were arguing, she was so angry... and she had a scalpel.” He looked around the room as if in a fog, his eyes searching for something that wasn’t there. “There was equipment here...

“There was all this medical equipment here. My dad... he was sick, too. I don’t understand...” He pressed his hands to his forehead, groaning miserably. “She grabbed something, something from the cart and hit me with it when I tried to stop her... and then... nothing.”

Snart didn’t know what to say, pulling Barry close against him and kissing his neck. He let the gears of his mind turn a few moments before speaking, choosing his words carefully as he said, “That’s why she wants you so badly.”

“Why?” Barry whimpered, turning around to gaze up at Snart helplessly. 

“If your father is dead, you’re all that remains of his work,” Snart said softly. “She must be convinced there’s some secret you possess that the other Titans don’t.“

“She said they wanted my heart,” Barry sniffled. “Maybe there is something my dad did differently than Thawne?”

“Caitlyn was probably going to use her ‘Titan-calibrated’ equipment to take you apart and find out,” Snart scoffed, lifting his hand to wipe away his tears. 

“I really thought she was my friend.” Barry closed his eyes tightly, visibly fighting back a sob. “I thought she wanted to help me... You were right.”

“And I take no joy in that,” Snart murmured.

Barry managed a weak laugh, his eyes fluttering open with a smirk. “Not even a little?”

“Mmm,” Snart hummed, tilting his head thoughtfully, “maybe just a little.”

“Shit,” Barry mumbled, uttering an exasperated laugh and trying to calm down. “What do we do now?”

“First, we rest,” Snart said, glancing outside to the lightening sky. “Us mere mortals need some sleep. I’ll check in with Cisco, see what’s going on out in the wonderful world and see if I’m still a wanted man.”

“And Caitlyn?”

“Haven’t heard a word. She must realize by now that we suspect something, but she will come looking for us; of that I have no doubt.”

They settled into one of the bedrooms that still had blankets on the bed. Even though they were musty, Snart flopped right on top of them. He was exhausted, fumbling to pull his communicator out of his pocket.

It began ringing suddenly, startling him. 

“Who is it?” Barry asked, getting settled in beside him. 

“Private number,” Snart replied, frowning as he answered it. “Speak.”

“Snart? Hey, it’s Cisco!” the cheerful young scientist greeted.

“I was just going to call you. Hnmph. This line secure?”

“Duh,” Cisco scoffed. 

“How’d you make out with the police?”

“They confiscated some of my gear, harassed my bots, typical shit. You guys safe?”

“For the moment. We’ve had quite the adventure,” Snart replied, proceeding to give Cisco a brief rundown of what had happened since they left his lab.

“So,” Cisco said, sighing as he paused to take it all in, “both you and Barry had your brains wiped and this Doctor Caitlyn Snow is behind it?” 

“We know she killed Henry Allen, that’s all,” Snart corrected, “but Maury’s description did fit.”

“What was the name of that drug again?”

“Bleb.”

“Ah, okay,” Cisco said, the sound of keys typing coming through the line. “They were using it to literally erase people’s memories of drug use and eliminate addiction. Huh... targets the actin protein.”

“Is that just an interesting fact or do you have something useful to share?”

“Most Companions have some sort of biological material in their central processors,” Cisco snorted and Snart could hear him rolling his eyes. “The most common is an organic insulator made with actin protein.”

“Still waiting for this to be useful.”

“Look, if the Allen Cooperative was buying up all of this drug, it may not have been for humans. It might have been for Companions.”

“But why bother? Companions don’t have any memories to manipulate.”

“Yeah, but I betcha the Titans did.”

“Oh, goody,” Snart drawled, feeling the throb of a headache coming on. 

“Just sayin’, there’s no tellin’ what they could have done. The applications for a drug like this are endless.”

“Do you have anything helpful to share?”

“You’re still wanted for murder and the bounty for Barry has doubled.” 

“Ugh. Didn’t think so.”

“Uhm... so. What are you guys gonna do now?”

“Right now, I’m going to sleep,” Snart grumbled. “I’ll think of a genius plan tomorrow.”

“Wait. Do you mean tomorrow, like tomorrow? Or tomorrow like whenever you wake up?”

“Goodbye, Cisco.” 

“Catch ya’ later, dude.”

“And Cisco?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“You got it,” Cisco replied cheerfully, a click ending the call. 

Barry leaned into Snart’s side, draping his arm across his stomach with a long sigh. “It doesn’t feel like we’re getting anywhere.”

“But we are,” Snart said, leaning down to kiss Barry’s brow. “Bit by bit, we’re getting back to each other.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” Snart assured him with a kiss. “We will make sure Caitlyn pays for what she’s done. The entire company will, I’ll make sure of it.”

“I love you,” Barry said softly, his expression a little hesitant but hopeful.

“I know,” Snart replied effortlessly, closing his eyes as a new memory washed over him. 

_”Like when Han Solo told Leia ‘I know’ instead of just telling her that he loved her, too?” Barry was arguing. “Come on! He should have told her!”_

_”And ruin his perfectly good rogue persona, the one she fell in love with by the way?” Snart was laughing. “Never!”_

_They were in bed, this same bed, because Snart had carried Barry in here. Making love, laughing, holding each other..._

“Fuck,” Snart hissed, not able to steel himself against the tidal wave of emotions from the new memory invading his mind. There was another coming, something darker and more painful to snatch away the flood of joy. 

_Blood._

_His hands covered in blood. He could hear someone screaming. He didn’t know whose blood it was, but he was afraid. Down in his bones, heart tearing itself apart, afraid..._

_Afraid of losing Barry._

“Len?” Barry whispered, touching his cheek. “What is it? Did you remember something, too?”

“Yes,” Snart said, fighting to keep his voice steady from the flood of adrenaline seeping into his body from the violent recollection. He let himself get caught up in those flawless hazel eyes, whispering, “I remembered how much I love you...“

Barry’s face lit up like the sun, smiling so hard that his cheeks flushed. He kissed him, warm and sweet, pulling himself into his arms. “Oh, Len... I love you. I love you so much.”

Snart kept the memory of their love in this bed at the front of his mind, focusing on Barry’s soft lips and the hot touch of his hands. 

There were still so many pieces missing, but this was real. The desire and affection he felt in his heart for Barry was absolutely real. So was that flash of terror, he knew, but he forced himself to stay in the beautiful present. 

They held each other, Barry petting Snart’s hair and his shoulders, the kiss cooling down to small pecks. Snart wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing his back and basking in the warmth of knowing this beautiful man loved him.

And he loved him, too.

Snart drifted off to sleep on that thought, safe and happy, but his dreams weren’t as bright. They were dark, flooded with blood and flashes of sorrow he didn’t understand. He thought he heard himself scream, but when he woke up, all clarity of what had happened left him. 

Barry was rolled over on his side, his back to Snart’s chest. He looked asleep, peaceful and smiling like a gorgeous young god. 

Snart peered over at him, the sting of his nightmares ebbing. His hand slid over Barry’s stomach to his chest, feeling the soft thrum of his pump.

His heart, Snart’s mind corrected with a smirk. 

Barry Allen most certainly had a heart and it belonged to Leonard Snart. 

“Quit staring at me,” Barry mumbled with a sleepy smile. “It’s weird.”

“Good morning,” Snart chuckled, kissing behind Barry’s ear with a little purr. He shifted his weight, his hips bumping playfully into Barry’s butt.

“Mmm, a _very_ good morning,” Barry giggled, noting the growing firmness between Snart’s legs. “Or is it afternoon?”

“Who the fuck cares,” Snart laughed, nipping at Barry’s ear until he started to moan. He grabbed at the fly of Barry’s pants, questioning, “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Barry eagerly replied, yanking his pants down and lifting up his leg to help Snart line up.

Snart was seconds behind him, barely having his cock pulled out before Barry was already reaching back to grab him. He gasped when he felt the tight of Barry’s body already taking him in, grabbing at his hip to steady himself. 

Barry was rocking back against him, both of them groaning when Snart’s cock hit that same resistance as before. “Mmmph, damn it!”

Snart kissed Barry’s neck, murmuring, “It’s all right.” 

“Hold on,” Barry grumbled breathlessly, pulling his shirt up out of the way to open himself up. 

“Here,” Snart purred, his hand moving over Barry’s. “Let me...”

“Len,” Barry whimpered, his body shuddering with a strong vibration as Snart slid his fingers inside. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“No,” Snart chuckled, feeling around carefully, “but you’re going to teach me.” 

“Mmm, lower,” Barry commanded, his voice husky and deep. He was panting, vibrating again as he whispered, “Fuck, lower... you’ll feel... something soft... and then a small panel...”

Snart obeyed, his nimble touch navigating him deep inside Barry’s body, pausing when he thought he’d found the panel. He brushed a finger over it, delighted to hear Barry groan. “This?”

“Y-yes,” Barry mewled, “please press it. Press it now!”

“Does this feel nice?” Snart asked instead, continuing to stroke the panel gently. 

Barry’s cries hit a spectacular pitch, his cock twitching as he moaned, “Yes, fuck, yes, it does! Please don’t stop!”

Snart wondered what else he could find to pleasure Barry, keeping his thumb in place over the panel and spreading out his fingers. He still continued to thrust even though he couldn’t fit in all the way, steadily timed with his thumb working the panel. 

He found fleshy tubes and stiff wires, thinking maybe there wasn’t anything else here until his pinkie happened upon a soft disc. 

Barry practically shrieked when Snart touched it, trembling and twitching, squeaking, “That, that, _that!_ ”

Snart sucked at Barry’s neck and pressed down on the disc and the panel at the same time. He groaned as his cock was able to slip fully inside, his breath stolen away as Barry violently trembled.

The disc, whatever it was, made Barry come instantly, sobbing as Snart fucked him through it. He clawed at Snart’s hip, begging, “Don’t stop, keep going!”

Snart gritted his teeth, thrusting hard as he kept his thumb sliding along that sensitive panel. His cock was buried as deep as his hand, breathing against Barry’s throat and whispering lewd declarations.

“You feel so fuckin’ good... look at you... like you were made just for me... to take all my cock... like a good boy...”

“Len... I’m yours... fuck... all yours!”

Snart slowed down to a devastating rhythm, sliding a hand up Barry’s shirt to stroke his stomach. He held him firmly, making sure to press in as deeply as he could and caress that wonderful little panel that made him vibrate all over. 

Barry was swearing and moaning, kicking his way out of his pants. Snart was right there with him, suddenly possessed by the urge to have nothing between them. Their clothes were flung to the floor, the headboard, and all around them without ever sacrificing their connection. 

As soon as they could, their pressed their bare skin back together, Snart’s arm snaking around Barry and slipping his hand deep inside to find that wonderful panel.

“Mm!” Barry cried out in protest. “I’m not ready to come again yet!”

“Come on,” Snart growled, “I want you to come again... and again... and again...” He punctuated each word with a merciless stroke, grinning when Barry screamed out his name and shuddered in orgasmic bliss without ever having his cock touched. 

Barry turned his head to catch Snart’s lips in a deep kiss, shaking down to the tips of his fingers as he groaned. The bed was a mess of glittering liquid and Snart still wasn’t ready to finish.

Apparently neither was Barry, his kiss soon becoming ravenous as he panted, “God, I keep thinking I can’t take any more... and then it’s like I can’t stop... you feel so good!”

“I will give you everything I have,” Snart promised, rolling his aching cock in and out of Barry’s slick hole, enjoying the warmth but not actively seeking real friction. He could remember doing this before, holding Barry tight just like this and knowing his whole world was right here.

As much as he wanted to enjoy the tenderness, Barry was rearing to go again. He bucked his ass back impatiently, whining, “Come on, Len.”

Snart grunted, smacking at Barry’s hip and urging him over on his stomach.

Barry got on his elbows, pushing himself up on his knees and groaning softly as he got settled into the new angle. He arched his back, wiggling his butt playfully as he teased, “Enjoying the view?”

“Absolutely,” Snart purred, his long fingers sliding down Barry’s spine to his ass, spreading his cheeks. He admired the slow tug of flesh as his pulled his cock out and the sweet way Barry squirmed as he slid back in. 

Barry was flawless, as beautiful as he ever was in any of Snart’s fragmented memories. He let Barry adjust for a moment before finally giving him what he wanted. He grabbed onto his ass and started fucking him roughly.

Their bodies smacked together, each crash of flesh followed by Barry’s eager moan. He started pushing back, trying to take Snart even deeper, his head dropping to the sheets in submission. 

Snart had a sudden burst of energy, determined to make each and every second. He slammed into Barry so hard that he had to brace himself against the headboard to keep from being scooted up any further.

He was sweating, gasping for air and wishing he was ten years younger. He was worshipping a mechanical god and he didn’t quite know if he had the stamina to keep up. It was heavenly while it lasted, smacking Barry’s ass and grunting as he thrusted as hard as he could.

Barry’s impossibly strong grip cracked the headboard, startling himself as he moaned brokenly, “Oh, f-fuck! I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine,” Snart gasped, smacking Barry’s butt again. “Come on. On your back.”

Barry whined sharply as Snart pulled out, quickly moving and dragging him on top to keep their time separated at a minimum. He grabbed his cock, ramming it back inside of himself with a happy wail. “God, yes... Len...”

Snart immediately started thrusting again, sliding his arms beneath Barry and kissing him lovingly. The entire world disappeared, totally lost in the wonderful embrace of Barry’s body. 

It was beyond ecstasy, a feeling of pleasure he didn’t know was possible. He briefly thought it was because Barry was a Titan, but no; he had felt this way when Barry was still human.

Although, the vibrating was pretty damn hot.

Barry was concentrating, fingers grabbing at Snart’s biceps as he worked himself up into a frenzy. At first, his entire body was shaking, but he began to focus it below his waist. Specifically, he targeted all the slick flesh currently wrapped around Snart’s dick.

“Barry,” Snart warned, throwing his whole weight behind his hips. He knew he couldn’t keep going, his balls screaming for the pressure to be relieved. 

The vibrations were too much and Barry didn’t stop. He made them even stronger, managing a cheeky smile even as Snart began pounding into him in retaliation.

Snart squeezed his eyes closed, his thighs tensing as he came, the rush making his head light and losing his breath. “Barry,” he croaked, “oh, Barry...”

The same vibrations that took Snart over the edge were Barry’s own undoing, one last pulse of gold fluid leaving his cock as he shuddered beneath him. He rocked his hips up, trying to make it last, sobbing, “Len... God...”

Snart cupped Barry’s face, pressing their lips together firmly. Even as his muscles screamed from being pushed to their limits and beyond, he was elated. He didn’t know sex could feel like this, powerful and intimate in a way he certain he had never known before he’d met Barry.

“I love you,” Barry whispered, sincere as a prayer to heaven. 

“I love you, too,” Snart whispered in reply, just as reverent. He gently pulled out, flopping onto his back with a very satisfied groan.

Barry rolled over onto his side, grinning dopily as he said, “Three times, huh? You’re spoil me.”

“That’s the plan,” Snart chuckled warmly. 

“What is our plan? Really?”

“Mmm. Good question. When all of my blood has been properly redistributed to my brain, I’ll let you know.”

“Len,” Barry lightly chastised, snuggling close and resting his head on Snart’s shoulder, “I was being serious.”

“So was I,” Snart argued, smirking slyly.

“I know you’re smart,” Barry snorted, “and I know that I’m strong and really fast... but...” He frowned, a flicker of fear clouding his eyes. “I’m worried.” 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Snart soothed, reaching for Barry’s hand. 

“No, Len, I’m worried about _you_ ,” Barry said with a sad smile. He took Snart’s hand, gently pressing it to his chest. His skin melted out of the way, the elaborate chest compartment elegantly folding open. 

Snart stared at Barry’s heart, the sculpture no less magnificent now than any of the other times he had seen it. It meant more, though, knowing this was the very heart of the man he loved. 

Barry offered it to him, guiding his fingers along the valves and tubes, saying, “Everything that I am is right here. It’s yours, all of it...”

“Barry,” Snart whispered, choosing to cradle his hand beneath Barry’s instead of directly touching his heart. He didn’t feel worthy.

“Even if my body is destroyed, all you need to do is save my heart and you can bring me back,” Barry went on. “Do you understand?”

“Barry,” Snart asked carefully, his eyes flicking up to study his face, “why are you telling me this?”

“Because if something bad happens, I’m not going to let you do anything stupid like try to save me,” Barry said with a tearful smile. “I’ll save you this time.”

Snart’s guts turned, the nightmares of blood and terror creeping up his spine. “This time? Barry, what aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s not important,” Barry insisted. “I almost lost you before and I’m not-“

There was a loud crash, the front door. 

Snart was up on his feet immediately, scrambling to grab his clothes. Barry was right behind him, his heart tucked away and fighting to pull his shirt over his head. 

There were heavy footsteps approaching, a voice yelling out very cheerfully, “Ding dong! Avon calling!”

“Nimbus,” Snart hissed, jumping into his pants with a grunt. “Which means Mardon is right behind him.”

“Great,” Barry mumbled, speedily dressing himself and hurrying over to help Snart. They darted to the window, Barry groaning when he looked outside. “Oh, no.”

“What is it?” Snart peered out to see for himself what was upsetting Barry.

There were several men in the front yard, a blond leading them towards the door. He snapped his fingers and the men with him rushed by him to race inside. Then he looked at the window where Barry and Snart were and smiled.

“Who the fuck is that?” Snart demanded.

“That,” Barry growled, “is Dr. Eobard Thawne.”


	10. Chapter 10

“That’s just peachy,” Snart grumbled, watching Dr. Thawne still smiling up at them. He moved from the window, pushing the bed towards the door.

It wouldn’t likely slow down a Titan for very long, but Snart knew they didn’t have many options. He had to buy them some time.

Barry helped him move the bed, heaving it over in one quick shove. He then stacked all the furniture in the room up against the door, turning to Snart. “What now?”

“They’re all coming in the house,” Snart replied, his mind turning fast. “Let them. We can make it out the window to the car. It’s just Thawne out there and we... what the fuck?”

The floor beneath their feet was starting to creak and groan. They both looked at each other in brief confusion before a giant hole opened up. Hands were reaching up, feeling all around. A second hole appeared, a hand finding the corner of a rug and tugging it down.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Snart snarled. “Window! Now! Go!”

Barry darted towards the window, yelping as a hand managed to grab his foot. In one swift pull, Barry disappeared down the hole.

“Barry!” Snart screamed, not even thinking and diving in after him. The bedroom was above the den, crashing into the side of the old hospital bed with a pained grunt. He hit the floor, looking up to find several unfriendly faces.

Mardon and Nimbus were on one side, Nimbus’ arm hooked around Barry’s neck and holding him firmly.

On the other side by door were another group of men, Snart staring in horror at each one as he realized he recognized them. They were all dead men. 

Titans.

James Jesse and his son, Axel Walker, skilled arsonists who were killed in a prison riot. 

Sam Scudder, a fellow thief and murderer, missing for years and had been presumed dead. 

Roy G. Bivolo, a gangster who had previously worked with Maury Martine trafficking drugs and other illegal subsidies. Rumor was Maury had killed him personally for double crossing him.

They were all smiling as if they were at a family reunion, deceptively cheerful and at ease. 

“Snart!” Sam exclaimed, clapping his hands as if greeting an old friend. “It’s been forever!”

Snart slowly got to his feet, glancing warily back at Barry before addressing Sam. “How’s things?”

“Never been better,” Sam chuckled warmly. 

Dr. Thawne stepped into the room, his eyes moving right to Barry and exclaiming, “Mr. Allen! This is a most delightful pleasure!” He nodded at Snart. “Mr. Snart.“

“Why don’t you fuck off, Thawne?” Nimbus growled, tightening his grip on Barry and making Snart’s guts twist up. “Us and Barry are gonna go take a little trip-“

“Let him go right now, Kyle,” Thawne said with a smirk. 

Amazingly, Nimbus released Barry immediately.

“Len!” Barry ran to Snart, clinging to him tightly.

Snart wrapped his arms protectively around Barry, looking for any route of escape. They had to get the hell out of here.

“Fuck this, I’m not going back,” Mardon spat angrily, plugging his ears and quickly diving head first through the window. 

Glass flew everywhere, Snart ducking his head down to avoid the debris. 

Nimbus tried to follow him, but Thawne calmly said, “Kyle, sit down.”

“Motherfucker,” Nimbus hissed furiously, plopping right down on the floor. 

“Would you like us to go fetch the other one?” James asked with a giggle.

“No,” Thawne replied, shaking his head. “Forget him. We have who we came for.” He smiled warmly at Barry. “These lowly rogues don’t matter when we’re in the presence of greatness.”

“Fuck you,” Nimbus snarled, struggling to move from the floor as if he was being held down by an invisible force. “We’re not your fucking slaves-“

“Shut up, Kyle,” Thawne snapped, instantly silencing him. 

“What in the fuck is going on?” Snart demanded, stunned by the apparent level of control Thawne had over the Titan.

“A little protocol for my own preservation,” Thawne replied. “None of the Titans can disobey a direct order from me. Mardon and Nimbus here managed to escape and they’ve been causing all sorts of trouble, haven’t you?”

Nimbus defiantly held up his middle fingers.

“What do you want from me?” Barry asked, watching Thawne cautiously.

“Me?” Thawne chuckled. “Just a little conversation. That’s all.”

“And if I decline?” Barry narrowed his eyes.

“Well, I can’t order you to,” Thawne laughed, “if that’s what you’re worried about.”

All the Titans shared a laugh with him as if that was the funniest thing. 

It made Snart’s skin crawl.

“I think we can help each other,” Thawne said, more serious now. “How much have you been able to remember?”

“I know Caitlyn killed my father,” Barry replied hesitantly. 

“That she did,” Thawne sighed sadly, “and the company made sure the public believed it to be natural circumstances. That’s one of the many sins I am fighting to rectify.”

“Rectify?” Barry was suspicious, glancing up at Len before looking to Thawne again. 

“Yes,” Thawne said, stepping towards Barry and Snart, holding out his hands. “I am not your enemy, Mr. Allen. In fact, I think you’ll find our goals are very much aligned.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.”

“I could have let Mardon and Nimbus take you,” Thawne reminded. “And I’m asking you, very politely, if we could please have a conversation.”

“We’re talking right now,” Barry said, holding his head up high. “So, talk.”

“I’m in the process of introducing legislature to our government that will allow Titans to be recognized as sentient beings with legal rights,” Thawne said. “You’d be able to get your company back, own your own home, whatever you’d like.”

“You’re one of us, aren’t you?” Barry gasped, studying Thawne’s face intently.

“Indeed,” Thawne chuckled, taking a little bow. 

Snart really hated being the only human in the room. It made him feel uncomfortably squishy.

“I’m not ready to lose what’s mine because the law believes I’m property now,” Thawne went on. “I want my life back.”

“That’s what this is all about?” Snart scoffed, hardly trusting a single word Thawne had to say.

“Why, yes,” Thawne replied with a short snort, “and giving my fellow Titans pardons for the crimes of their previous lives, of course. With the exception of Kyle and Mark, they have all been completely reformed.”

“Bullshit,” Snart spat, glaring at the gallery of killers and fiends. 

“Doc here has given us a second chance,” James piped up, smiling brightly. “We will not be making the same tiresome ol’ mistakes like before! No fires for me! Not even little ones, nope, nope.”

“How did you manage to find such sophisticated subjects?” Snart directed the question to Thawne. “Just cruised the morgues until you got lucky?”

“Easy enough to infiltrate medical staff and declare patients dead who aren’t actually dead,” Thawne explained. “Prisoners made sense. Less messy. Although Roy over here was practically gift-wrapped for us.” 

“Maurice Martine left me for dead in the dumpster right outside Thawne’s lab,” Roy said with a smug little smirk. 

“That sounds like Maury,” Snart grumbled, certain such a fate would be inevitable for him if he didn’t pay off that debt.

“Why do the others want me?” Barry suddenly demanded, still clinging close to Len. “Nimbus and Mardon. Do they really want my heart?”

“They think they can find a way to bypass my command protocol by studying it,” Thawne replied with a click of his tongue. “They want to free themselves and do only God knows what.”

Snart remembered the carnage at the amusement park all too well, grimacing at the way Nimbus was maniacally leering.

“Would it work?” Barry asked curiously.

“I don’t know honestly,” Thawne confessed. “That part of your design was exclusively your father’s.”

Barry seemed to be thinking that over and then asked quickly, “Do you know how I ended up in the pod after my father died? Or why Len and I can’t remember anything?”

“Dr. Snow hit you with an plasma defibrillator on full power,” Thawne replied grimly. “I can only assume that’s what damaged you. When I found you, you were deactivated on the floor and your father was barely alive.”

“He was still alive?” Barry stiffened in Snart’s embrace, his fingers tightening down on his arm.

“Only just,” Thawne said softly, taking another step closer. “I went to summon help and by the time I came back, you were gone and he had already passed.”

“So, you don’t know how I got in the pod?”

“No. I would have woken you up to assist with our work if I had known where to find you,” Thawne insisted quickly. “We mean you no harm, Mr. Allen. Nor you, Mr. Snart.”

“Mmm, calling bullshit again,” Snart drawled, backing him and Barry around Thawne towards the door. 

“If your desire is to leave, we will not stop you,” Thawne promised, “but I do hope one day-“

“Doc,” James cut in, his attention drawn to the window, “we have company.”

“Oh?” Thawne seemed amused. “Is it Mark coming back to fetch his love?”

“Yes,” Sam snarled, “but he’s not alone.”

“Who-“

There was a strange hum, all the lights in the house flickering on and off. The Titans all suddenly collapsed to the floor, Barry included.

Right on top of Snart.

He fell backwards, crashing into the wall. He must have hit his head, struck by a wave of pain and everything instantly went black. He started to dream, a terrible vision of blood and fear all over again.

He could see a man in a hospital bed...

But it wasn’t Barry.

No, it was Henry, Barry’s father. He was bleeding, gasping weakly, “Leonard... my boy... you have to protect Barry. You have to...”

”I will,” he heard himself saying. “I swear it.”

Then he woke up.

His eyes fluttered open, finding a distant thump of bass beneath his back and the loud smacking of lips. He turned his head, staring dumbly at Hartley Rathaway and Axel Walker making out on a sofa. 

Mardon and Nimbus were hovering by the door, tense as if waiting for another fight. 

Pygmalion’s Palace, he realized. They were all back at the club. The mess had been tidied up, although there was still a giant hole in the wall. 

Snart looked up, realizing his head was in Barry’s lap. Barry was smiling, calm and happy. He reached for his hand, demanding earnestly, “What happened?”

“I totally saved your asses!” Cisco’s voice replied cheerfully before Barry could. 

“Cisco?!” Snart sat up, waiting for the room to stop spinning. “What the hell?”

“So, remember when I called you on a secure line? It wasn’t that secure,” Cisco said with a smirk. “Piper over there was listening in and offered to pool resources to help our mutual friends.”

“Axel,” Snart realized, looking to the young arsonist still playing tonsil hockey with Hartley. “You two...”

“Been together since before he went to prison,” Hartley panted, pulling away to straighten his glasses. “In exchange for helping Nimbus and Mardon, they were going to help me free Axel from Thawne.”

“Fuck that asshole,” Axel mumbled, latching onto Hartley’s throat and sucking hard. “He wouldn’t let me go... won’t let any of us go... kept trying to fuckin’ brainwash us.”

“The Bleb,” Cisco nodded. “Thawne was using it to manipulate the memories of the Titans who didn’t want to play nice. It didn’t work and so he just enforced the protocol he installed.”

“They’re all his slaves,” Barry said sadly, squeezing Snart’s hand. “Thawne built himself an army who can’t disobey him.”

“Some of them didn’t seem like they were complaining,” Snart grumbled, rubbing his head.

“Those other pricks all wanna be Susie Homemaker and shit,” Nimbus sneered. “Fuck ‘em. Not us.”

“Not the life for you, mmm?”

“Not when there’s so much fun to be had,” Mardon snarked coyly and exchanging a dark smile with Nimbus. 

“What happened at the house?” Snart asked, not about to ask Mardon to elaborate on what his idea of fun was.

“I made a brand new CAD,” Cisco said proudly. “Special Titans edition.”

“With some help,” Hartley added stubbornly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Cisco huffed. “Using Barry’s old voice modulator, I was able to find a frequency that’ll hit Titans.”

“That’s amazing-“ Snart started to say.

“Except it may only work one more time before the battery fries the chip,” Cisco interjected with a grimace as he handed it to Snart. “Trying to make a more stable version, but for now it’s better than nothing.”

“Thank you, Cisco,” Snart said, tucking the device safely away and definitely not missing how Mardon and Nimbus eyed it. “Now what? We’re all best friends?”

“I’ve offered to help them,” Barry said with a bright smile. “I’m going to let Cisco and Hartley examine my heart and see if they can find a way to free them.”

“Is that really such a good idea? You do remember those deranged psychopaths tried to kill us?”

“We’re right here,” Nimbus growled. “We can hear you.”

“I know and I don’t care,” Snart growled back, staring at Barry worriedly. “Are you sure about this? I made a promise to protect you and this isn’t exactly making that easy.”

“They deserve to be free,” Barry replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“And also behind bars. Ironic, isn’t it?”

“Don’t worry, Snart,” Mardon snorted, bumping his hip against Nimbus’. “Once our leash is cut, you won’t see us again.”

“Not before you give me what you’ve promised,” Barry warned, his usually sweet face turning hard as he directly addressed his fellow Titans. 

Nimbus stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry, sneering, “We’ll deliver once you do.”

“Deliver?” Snart immediately questioned.

“They have the evidence that proves my father was murdered,” Barry said, his voice almost a whisper. He sounded hopeful but firm, as if he was still trying to convince himself.

“How?”

“We had a few date nights over at the Allen Cooperative Labs,” Mardon gushed, slinking over to the sofa and plopping down heavily. “We were trying to find a way to get rid of Thawne’s nasty little protocol.”

“The break-ins,” Snart recalled. “That was you two.”

“Duh,” Nimbus snorted, pushing Axel and Hartley out of his way to sit next to Mardon. “We didn’t know where ol’ numero uno Barry was, so we went to the labs for information.”

“Snagged any and all Titan research we could find,” Mardon continued. “Hartley was willing to help us in exchange for freeing his boy toy, but he couldn’t figure it out by himself.”

“Some of those scientists were really not helpful.”

“Mmm. Downright rude, weren’t they?”

Snart shuddered, knowing full well the scientists had been murdered.

“But one!” Nimbus suddenly chirped. “One was very helpful! Not only did he have some Daddy Allen’s notes, he had some very sexy recordings.”

“Recordings?” Snart frowned, noting Barry’s grim expression.

“Uh huh. My personal favorite is Doc Snow stabbing Daddy Allen and frying Barry. Could watch it for hours.”

“Classic,” Mardon agreed.

“You have an actual recording of that?” Snart‘s stomach twisted. It would be exactly the evidence they’d need to get Caitlyn arrested and expose the company’s treachery. 

It might also show what happened afterwards, a cold shiver working its way down Snart’s spine as he recalled his vision of Henry and his promise to protect Barry.

“And it’s all yours,” Nimbus purred, “for the low, low price of letting Hartley play with Barry’s insides.”

“With Cisco supervising, of course,” Cisco added, offering Snart and Barry a reassuring smile. 

“I feel better already,” Snart grumbled.

The procedure was relatively quick, Barry offering his heart for Hartley’s inspection with Cisco right beside him. They took scans of the spectacular design, discussing the processor housing and other things Snart didn’t care to hear.

He was busy watching Nimbus and Mardon, the pair hungrily staring at Barry’s heart as if they still meant to snatch it away.

When they had enough scans and notes, Cisco waved for Barry to tuck himself away. 

“See? All done,” Barry teased, smirking at Snart’s sour pout.

“Hmmph.” Snart watched the scientists and Titans crowd through the back door. He got a glimpse of a lab before the door shut, sighing, “I don’t like this.”

“Which part?”

“Releasing extremely powerful killers out into the world, trusting them to give us the one thing that could actually help us, hmm, let’s see... what else.”

“Len,” Barry scolded. “Don’t be so negative. Everything is finally working out! If we can prove the company lied about my dad’s murder, we can get them to withdraw the charges and you’ll be fine.”

“And you?”

“Well, if Thawne can actually get the laws changed, maybe I can get the company back. Start some kind of new life. Eh, you know, and pay Maury all that money I promised him.”

“Mmm,” Snart hummed. “Save your father’s legacy, settle drug debts. Sounds pretty fair.”

“And be with you,” Barry laughed, kissing Snart’s cheek. “We can have a real future together.”

“Before we seek out that bright and shiny future, I’m still a bit concerned with our past,” Snart said, his brow wrinkling up. “What did you mean earlier about saving me?”

“What did you mean about promising to keep  
me safe?” Barry countered with a cheeky smile. 

“You first.”

“Uh uh.”

“Stubborn little shit,” Snart grumbled, leaning in to nip at Barry’s ear. 

Barry groaned in protest, swatting at Snart as he said, “Okay, look, I have this really bad memory I can’t shake. We’re back at the house and I’m still sick in bed. You’re there with me but something bad happens.”

“What?”

“I don’t really know,” Barry sighed. “I can’t remember it clearly. You were trying to help me up from the floor, but then there’s all this blood and I can hear myself crying for my dad to come help. 

“He asks me what happened and I tell him that you saved me. I think... I think you almost died trying to save me, Len.”

“Saving you from what?” Snart asked carefully.

“I don’t know,” Barry said again, his tone a little sharper. He was obviously frustrated, scratching at the back of his neck. “I just know that whatever happens, I’m not going to let you get hurt because of me ever again.”

Snart silently considered this information, comparing it to his own bloody memory and wondering if the two were connected.

“What about you?” Barry asked, aiming for a bright smile. “Who did you promise to keep me safe?”

“Your father,” Snart replied. “Also bloody. Also fractured. But he was the one in bed, not you.”

“My dad?” Barry frowned, his bright eyes glittering with confusion and pain. “I don’t get it. Why can’t we remember what happened? Do you think they’re connected?”

“I don’t know,” Snart said quietly, “but I fully intend to keep my promise.”

“That’s very sweet, but I’m not letting you get hurt again,” Barry warned fiercely. “Not over me.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that.” Snart smirked. “Won’t we?”

Barry definitely wanted to argue, but Cisco and Hartley were coming back in from the lab, fussing loudly.

“It’s absolutely bonkers!” Cisco was saying, glaring angrily at Hartley. 

“It’s the only way!” Hartley snapped back.

“What’s wrong?” Snart demanded shortly, already tired of listening to them fight.

“We have a teeny tiny problem,” Cisco said with an almost sheepish grin. 

“No, we have a huge problem,” Hartley sneered. “In order to make the modifications to the Titans, I need a specific grade of plasma cutter that’s only made by the Allen Cooperative. Otherwise, it’s impossible to reverse the protocol without risking permanent damage.”

“And where exactly is this tiny little instrument we absolutely have to have?” Snart drawled, feeling a new headache coming on.

“Uh, well...” Cisco cringed. “It’s at the Allen Cooperative Central Laboratory.”

“The one at their massive headquarters with the impossible security and a small task force guarding it twenty four hours a day?”

“Yup.” Cisco wrung his hands anxiously. “That’s the one.”

“Aw! Don’t worry, Snart,” Nimbus purred happily as he came back in with Mardon. He looked absolutely thrilled. “We’re going with you.”

“Oh, goody,” Snart groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer has lost control of this. There was an entire subplot with Mick I forgot about and he’s just sort of disappeared from the story. Oops. Uh. We’ll just pretend that didn’t happen and keep moving forward! ^^;;;
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! The action is gonna start heating up soooon!
> 
> EDIT - Going on a brief hiatus. Sorry to all my lovely readers, but I’ve had some personal things come up and I can’t say when I’ll be posting again.


	11. Chapter 11

“What’s our plan then?” Snart demanded, furiously trying to scrub the pounding headache out of his temples. “Trying to break into the Allen Cooperative HQ is going to be difficult.”

“Not with four Titans,” Nimbus snorted, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. “Between us, Axel, and Barry? Please.”

“Busting in there will be a cinch!” Mardon agreed enthusiastically. “We’ll wreck anything that tries to stop us.”

“And the chances of sneaking in there and not murdering any innocent people?” Snart asked dryly.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Nimbus giggled.

“We should proceed carefully,” Snart warned. “It’s sloppy to risk so much death and I would like to leave in one piece without any more murder charges, thank you.”

“You gonna come up with a plan then, oh great and mighty master thief?” Mardon sneered.

“Yes,” Snart replied confidently, “I am.”

Mardon and Nimbus exchanged a bored look, seeming to think it over.

“They have incredible firepower at their disposal,” Snart cautioned, staring them down. “They use human security armed to the teeth with armor piercing munitions. They will not hesitate to kill you. While you are certainly no delicate little flowers, you’re not indestructible.”

“Mmm, he’s got a point,” Axel mumbled, his eyes growing big and fearful. “Remember Dillon?”

“What happened to Dillon?” Barry asked hesitantly.

“Took a freakin’ electro-spear to the chest,” Axel said with a pout. 

“I thought those were non-lethal?”

“Not when Roy G. Bivolo is wielding it,” Axel replied glumly. “Dillon tried to escape. Thawne ordered Roy to stop him...”

“And Roy killed him,” Mardon snorted bitterly. “Said he considered repeatedly sticking the spear right through him and ripping his heart out as ‘stopping’ him, fuckin’ prick.”

“Thawne was furious,” Nimbus recalled. “We grabbed Dillon’s body and hauled ass while they were all arguing about it. Idiots.”

“You took his body?” Barry asked, totally mortified.

“Whose voice modulator do you think you have?” Nimbus smirked. 

Barry grimaced, touching his throat absently. 

“Another reason to be careful going about this,” Hartley chimed in, peering at Nimbus over the rims of his glasses. “We don’t exactly have a giant surplus of parts, you know.”

“Fine,” Nimbus fussed. “Bunch of fucking wet blankets... We’ll do it Snart’s way.”

“I’ll need the blueprints to the HQ and any recent security analysis reports,” Snart said with a quick nod. “If there’s any weakness in their systems, I will find it.” 

“I’ll get the blueprints,” Cisco said, cracking his fingers excitedly. “I should be able to locate the main lab by how they routed the power. That’s where the plasma cutter should be.”

“I can hack their security database and see if I can find the reports,” Hartley mused. “They may have even contracted a third party to test their security before. Might be worth looking into.”

“Whatever we do, we need to freakin’ hurry,” Axel added anxiously. “Thawne will come after us, you know. He’s not just gonna let us go!”

“Plus we have the cops still looking for Len,” Barry chimed in.

"And you owe a dangerous drug lord a disgusting amount of money,” Snart grumbled back. “No one here is safe.”

“Well, at least we’re all together! Now! Let’s get to work,” Cisco said cheerfully, leading the charge back into the lab to access Hartley’s computer terminals. 

Hartley sat down beside Cisco, his eyes narrowing in a challenge. “Bet I can hack into their database before you can.”

“Bitch, please,” Cisco snorted, rolling his eyes and cracking his knuckles. “I’m already in. Your brain just hasn’t caught up to my awesome reality yet.”

Both men began to type away at lightning speed, Nimbus and Mardon immediately bored and wandering back out into the bar. Axel stayed at Hartley’s side, cheering him on and comforting him when Cisco firmly trounced him. 

Snart used one of the work tables to display a holographic projection of the blueprints. He was able to manipulate it by touch, exploring level by level with a twist of his fingers. He focused on every door, every hallway, his mind reeling at a thousand miles per second. 

Barry gave him space to work, somehow knowing he needed to do this on his own. He helped Cisco and Hartley continue digging up information on the Allen Cooperative’s security, filling in the remaining gaps on the hologram as the hours ticked by.

The more intel that was gathered, the more impossible it seemed. 

Snart hung his head, trying to ignore the throbbing behind his forehead. He’d been at this for hours and come to the same grim conclusion every time. He’d never had so many headaches before in his life, sighing haggardly.

“Len?” Barry approached, gently touching his shoulder. “How’s it going?”

“Mm, splendidly,” Snart grumbled.

“That good, huh?” Barry smiled sympathetically, looking up as Nimbus and Mardon came back in.

“Well?” Nimbus demanded impatiently, glaring at Snart. “Do you have a fuckin’ plan yet?”

“What I have is the absolute and infallible knowledge that Allen Cooperative Headquarters is the most secure place on the planet,” Snart replied dryly, moving his hand to turn the hologram around. 

“So, you can’t fucking do it?” Mardon sneered.

“Oh, no. I can.”

“Then how?” Barry asked quietly, definitely concerned and exchanging worried glances with Cisco and Hartley.

“The first layer of defense is a simple electronic iron fencing,” Snart replied, guiding the hologram image to change its display as he spoke. “Easily disrupted or even scaled if you’re feeling nimble, but it only gets worse from here.

“Every door within requires a key card with a laser etched barcode. Individual barcodes on every card are given to all employees, temporary ones are created for visitors and will expire within twenty four hours. 

“If we’re able to get past the fence and create bogus barcodes to get inside the building, that only gets us into the lobby and the office floors. What we want is the laboratory and that’s where things get very tight.

“Everything below the main level is guarded by at least two armed men at all times. Two men at every door, two men at every terminal, and two men posted by all the stairs and elevators. All of them heavily armed with lethal armor piercing weapons.

“Now, there is only one elevator that leads down to the lab level. It is protected behind a twenty five ton door that can withstand nuclear detonation, five foot thick concrete walls and a six foot thick concrete ceiling. 

“It can only be opened by three simultaneously scanned barcodes, the two guards and an employee. Only one person can travel down the elevator at a time because if the lift exceeds three hundred and fifty pounds, it will not move.

“Say we actually get by all the guards and we manage to get into the elevator. The doors on the lab levels are not just protected by barcodes. They have DNA sensors that require a fresh sample every time you pass through. A finger prick system that reads genetic material to come and go through every room.

“The labs are also equipped with firesafe gates on all the doors and hallways. In case any part of the lab is compromised, these gates come down to contain the area. They each weigh over a ton and can roll into place in ten seconds. They can only be lifted by someone with executive access, specifically a member of the Allen Cooperative board. 

“So... Any questions?”

“What the hell are we gonna do?” Barry demanded nervously. 

“We kidnap Caitlyn Snow,” Snart declared boldly.

“What?!” Barry stared in shock. “She’s a freakin’ murderer! She killed my father!”

“And doesn’t she wanna rip Barry’s bits out?” Cisco chimed in. “Look, there has to be another way without involving any more crazy people.” 

“It’s the only way,” Snart said firmly. “I can get through the fence, Cisco or Hartley could forge barcodes for all of us, Nimbus and Mardon can handle the guards, and I can override the lock and the weight limit on the elevator... but there’s no way to beat the DNA system.”

“What if we just took some of her blood?” Axel asked excitedly.

“The system measures for temperature and protein coagulation,” Snart replied grimly. “The sample must be fresh or it will not work.”

“She’s not going to help us willingly,” Barry mumbled.

“That’s the point of kidnapping,” Snart retorted dryly. “You don’t kidnap someone who’d be willing to tag along voluntarily.”

“So, we snatch up Doc Snow and we make her take us into the lab,” Mardon piped up. “We get the plasma cutter and get the fuck out. What the hell are we waiting for?”

“Let’s go,” Nimbus added eagerly. 

“Not yet,” Snart cut in. “Our dear doctor is currently speaking at the Allen Cooperative Annual Fundraiser. She isn’t at home yet.”

“Why don’t we just go crash the party?” Nimbus scoffed. “The longer we wait, the more likely Thawne and his little bitches are gonna find us. We can’t go back to him, do you understand?”

“I’m not going to let that happen,” Barry said with surprising sincerity. 

“The fundraiser is too public,” Snart said quickly. “Too many cops. We wait.” 

“Come the fuck on!” Nimbus raged, his anger diffusing briefly when Mardon touched his his shoulder.

“Cops mean Thawne,” Mardon soothed. “We lay low, follow Snart’s plan. Okay?”

“Fine!” Nimbus barked, shaking off Mardon and stalking out of the work room and back into the club. “Call me when it’s time to fucking go.” 

Mardon wordlessly followed behind him.

“Wow... this is gonna be super fun.” Cisco ran his hands through his hair, grumbling, “I’m going to the bar. I miss Leia and Luke and Han and shit, this is seriously the longest I’ve been around this many humans.”

“Do whatever you need to,” Snart said.

“I’ll keep an eye on the fundraiser,” Cisco said, holding up his communicator. “I’ll let you know the second it’s over and we can make our final preparations.”

“Got it.” Snart nodded, watching Cisco head out to the bar for a much deserved drink. He made a face when Hartley and Axel began to immediately make out, clumsily stumbling toward the couches.

“Come on,” Barry urged with a little smile, taking Snart’s hand and shutting the door so they all had some needed privacy. 

Snart’s eyes returned to the floating hologram of the building, grabbing the edge of it and spinning the design rapidly in frustration. 

Barry squeezed his hand, moving his fingers to rub Snart’s shoulders. “Hey,” he soothed, “it’s gonna be fine.”

Snart knew he was tense, trying to relax as he sighed, “There’s so much riding on this. Our future, my freedom...”

Barry kept massaging, his voice still gentle as he scolded, “You think I don’t know that? I know how important this is... and it’s all going to work out.”

“How do you know?”

“I have hope.”

“Hmmph.” Snart closed his eyes, giving into Barry’s strong hands and letting his mind drift. It felt good, surprised how easy it was to give in to Barry’s touch.

“I hope that everything works out,” Barry said honestly. “I hope that Nimbus and the others get the freedom they want. I hope you get cleared of all of these bogus charges.”

“Hope is a four letter word,” Snart said, his breath hitching as Barry’s hands suddenly descended down his back and around to his stomach. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you relax,” Barry replied innocently, unbuttoning his pants and reaching down to grab his cock.

Snart hissed in surprise, gasping as Barry’s entire hand began to vibrate. “That’s... new.”

“Been practicing.” Barry laughed softly, stroking Snart, squeezing and vibrating until he was fully hard. “Mmm, feels good?”

“Yes,” Snart breathed, allowing his thoughts to focus on Barry’s lovely touch.

Barry kissed the corner of his jaw, pulling out his cock so he could get a better grip. He started moving his hand faster, pressing against Snart’s back. “Oh, Len...”

Snart thrusted into Barry’s hot palm, already certain that this wasn’t going to be enough. He could hear Axel and Hartley making noise in the other room and thoughts of the Allen Cooperative laboratory schematics were slowly making their way back into his brain. 

“What is it?” Barry asked, perhaps sensing how tense Snart was getting again.

“I need you,” Snart replied breathlessly, the statement simple but deep in its vulnerability. He turned around to grab Barry, kissing him firmly and dragging him up onto the table.

“Len!” Barry squeaked, laughing and flushed as Snart pushed up between his legs. “I’m here, I’m yours. I’m all yours!”

Snart was rougher than he meant to be, popping the button right off Barry’s pants as he tried to yank them down. It pinged him right in the face and when Barry started laughing, he couldn’t help but crack a smile.

Barry helped him shimmy out of his drawers, wrapping his long legs around him and drawing him in for a sweet kiss. “Everything is gonna be okay,” he soothed, somehow knowing Snart needed to hear this. “No matter what happens or doesn’t happen, you’ll still have me… nothing is taking me away from you ever again.”

Those words hit Snart right in his heart, kissing Barry possessively. Deep down, he knew that was his greatest fear; losing Barry. Even when Barry opened himself up and Snart’s cock was pressing inside of him, he was focused on their kiss, savoring Barry’s lips and tongue. He put everything he had into that kiss, trying to make up for what he couldn’t say.

His hips soon followed the passion of his kiss, slamming into Barry with unintended force. He knew Barry could take it, would know how much he wanted to make him scream with pleasure, curling a hand into his hair and the other clamping down on his slender hip.

Barry’s cries definitely rivaled the racket from next door, hanging onto Snart’s neck tightly and singing out with every thrust. He was marvelously slick and warm, his lower body randomly vibrating. He was trying to find a rhythm, but Snart’s pounding was throwing him off. 

Snart’s hand moved up to Barry’s stomach, prodding at the soft skin as he purred breathlessly, “Let me in…”

“Len!” Barry wailed, shaking all over and barely able to keep their lips together. “Oh, God! Yes, please, please, please!”

As soon as Barry’s skin moved back, Snart slid his hand deep inside. He knew what to feel for now, finding that sensitive panel and stroking it relentlessly.

Barry’s shudders were erratic and wonderful, turning Snart’s hand numb from within as he kept massaging that wonderful piece of metal that made him fall apart. They were moving as a single being, their bodies sliding into one other’s in smooth waves that made every thrust maddeningly intense. 

In the heated moment, Snart’s mind began to flood with a tidal wave of memories.

_”And that one’s Orion,” Barry was saying, pointing up at the stars above them._

_”You really do know all of them,” Snart had laughed, impressed. “I will never doubt you again.”_

_”Well, you spend as much time in a damn bed as I do, you gotta find something to look at. One day, I just started looking out my window...”_

_”Mmm. Ever make any wishes on a shooting star?”_

_”Yeah, just one. The same one for a long time, but it already came true.” Barry had smiled and kissed Snart’s cheek as he whispered, “I got you.”_

And another.

_”Len! We’re not going to both fit!”_

_”Have a little faith! The tub is definitely big enough-“_

_”We’re going to get stuck!”_

_”Nonsense.”_

_Barry couldn’t stop laughing, bubbles all in his hair when Snart finallly proved him wrong. It was cramped and absolutely perfect, bathing until they were both wrinkly and all the bubbles had popped._

And still another. 

_It was a fight, some sort of argument that has boiled over quickly. Maybe the first time Snart had ever raised his voice to him, hard to be sure._

_”I’m dying, you idiot!” Barry was screaming. “It’s the only way!”_

_”To make yourself into one of those fuckin’ things? A toaster?!” Snart had yelled back. “This is crazy-“_

_”I can’t be without you! Please!” Barry was crying, his tears clear and immeasurable. ”I won’t let anything take me away from you! Not even death!”_

Those words caused another eruption of sensations; a recollection of burning pain, a loud pop, and blood. There was always so much blood and yet, this time, in all of the violence he found Barry.

Beautiful and sweet Barry, pulling him out of the darkness and holding him close. The love that he felt surrounded him and lifted him up, safe and more alive than he ever thought possible.

He was coming hard, kissing Barry deeply and pounding his thumb against that little disc to make him climax over and over again. He had to show Barry how much he meant to him, to take them both over the edge of absolute madness with pleasure.

This moment of being connected so intimately was more than the flush of their bodies; he could _taste_ Barry’s bliss, hear the synapses of his electronic heart firing away faster than any human heart ever could. There, in between every few beats, he could feel his own heart, syncing in a beautiful and perfect.

It faded all too soon, no words exchanged in the aftermath; only gentle touches and sweet kisses.

Snart hugged Barry tightly, trying to hold on to this precious blink of time. He knew he would never feel this way about anyone else even if he lived a thousand lifetimes. 

He was smiling, happy and bright, looking right into Barry’s eyes with the certainty that his whole world was right there before him.

The door opened without warning, Barry squeaking bashfully and trying to hide himself behind Snart as the heady spell was shattered so suddenly. 

“On my work table? Really?” Hartley groaned in disgust as he barged in. “Come on!”

"Consider it payback for what you did to our couch,” Nimbus snapped, crowding at the doorway with Mardon. “Nasty punks! Put down a towel next time!”

“Hey, hey! It’s time,” Cisco said, pushing through them impatiently. “Fundraiser is over and the security alarm at her house just got reset.”

“All right.” Snart got his pants back up, trying to shield Barry as he hurriedly got dressed. “Cisco, Hartley, I’ll need you two to stay back and offer tech support. Keep an eye on things, all right?”

“Can do,” Cisco said, giving a big thumb’s up. “While you guys go grab Snow, I’m going to head back to my lab. My set up is far superior to this garbage.”

Hartley scowled at the dig, but focused his snarl towards Snart as he snapped, “Hey! I’m not staying here. I’m coming with you guys.”

"That’s foolish,” Snart warned.

“I’ve waited too long to get Axel back,” Hartley said defiantly, grabbing Axel’s hand. “He’s not going anywhere without me.”

“Aw, babycakes!” Axel gushed, wrapping Hartley up in a big hug and kissing him deeply. “Mmm, you really do care...”

“Fine,” Snart griped. “Cisco will provide support while we all take a lovely little trip to Caitlyn Snow’s house for a routine kidnapping so we can break into the most highly secured building on the planet.”

“We’ve got this,” Barry said earnestly. “Come on... What could possibly go wrong?”

“Would you like to hear the possible scenarios alphabetically or by severity?”

“Oh, come on. There can’t be that many!”

“A is for asphyxiation if we get trapped inside the elevator, B is for the bullets we will be riddled with if we can’t take out the guards, C is crush injuries...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo woo, I'm back! Doing my very best to finish this little story by the end of the month! Some nasty cliffhangers ahead - you've beeeeen warrrrrned! BUT! As always - there will be a happy ending for our boys. <333


	12. Chapter 12

“And Z is for zapped,” Snart continued on as they exited the club, “which we most certainly will be if I am not able to disengage the electric fence.”

“You have a really cheerful outlook on things, you know that?” Barry grumbled dryly. 

“Just keep your communicator close and I’ll be in touch as soon as I can okay?” Cisco said, adding sincerely, “Good luck, guys.”

“Thanks, Ramon,” Snart said with a firm nod. “You’re a true friend.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Cisco laughed, surprised by the unexpected sentiment. He frowned, his eyes suddenly narrowing. “Still not paying your cut from that job. You lost the bet fair and square.”

“One that I’ve never been happier to lose,” Snart assured him, gazing fondly at Barry. 

“I’ll see you guys real soon, okay?” Cisco smiled brightly despite the heavy task ahead of them.

“Absolutely.”

Cisco left and Nimbus herded the rest of them into a van as Mardon jumped behind the wheel. Axel and Hartley took the seat all the way in the back to start making out. 

Mardon passed a large pistol back to Snart, snorting, “Here flesh bag. You might need this.”

“Thanks,” Snart grunted, tucking the weapon into the hem of his pants.

The drive to Caitlyn’s became silent other than the smacking of Axel’s and Hartley’s lips until Nimbus screamed at them to knock it off.

The volume was reduced to soft pecking, Barry reaching over to take Snart’s hand. 

Snart didn’t let go until they were pulling up in front of Caitlyn’s house. “Now, we don’t need to draw any unwanted attention. She has a top notch security system-“

“Blah, blah, blah,” Nimbus groaned. “We got it.”

Mardon hopped out with Nimbus, the pair slamming the doors behind them with a loud beep.

Snart growled, grabbing the side door to go after them, but found it locked. “Fuckin’ pricks!”

“Did they... did they turn on the child safety locks?” Barry tried the door on his side and found it locked as well. 

Snart gritted his teeth when he heard a loud alarm starting to blare followed by frantic screaming. “Ah, yes. Very subtle. Great.”

Nimbus and Mardon came running out from the house, Nimbus carrying something and Caitlyn up over Mardon’s shoulder. She was yelling and kicking, shrieking horribly. 

Nimbus swung open the side door and Mardon threw her across Snart’s lap with a cackle. The door slammed and they retook their seats up front, Snart getting a firm grip on Caitlyn and wedging her in between him and Barry.

“They killed Ronnie!” Caitlyn wailed, trying to reach forward and claw at Nimbus.

“Can’t kill what isn’t alive!” Nimbus sneered, waving what Snart presumed to be Ronnie’s severed arm at her. “Your tin can man shoulda just stayed out of the way!”

“I’ll kill you!” Caitlyn screeched, kicking wildly. “I’ll kill all of you!”

“Like you did my father?” Barry asked coldly, grabbing Caitlyn’s arm to keep her in place.

“Your father?” Caitlyn gritted her teeth angrily, struggling against Barry’s hold. “I, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“No, I saw you!” Barry argued. “I remembered!”

“That’s impossible,” Caitlyn insisted, trying to pull away. 

“You’re a liar,” Snart accused. “Why don’t you go ahead and come clean, mmm? I already know you were being dishonest about having met me before.”

”Raise your hand if you hate liars,” Nimbus giggled, holding Ronnie’s arm up. “Hey! What a coincidence! Me, too!”

Caitlyn snarled, her eyes narrowing into furious slits. Fine! I knew you! I knew you were Barry’s little drug dealer before he died!”

“Why lie?” Snart pressed.

“I didn’t want to risk Barry remembering! I needed him to trust me!” Caitlyn practically screamed. “He’s all I have! He’s my only chance at bringing back Ronnie!”

“Is that even a thing now?” Mardon wondered out loud. “I mean, we sort of left Ronnie in a bunch of pieces. Like, a lot.”

“I can fix him! I can still fix him!” Caitlyn cried. “I can make him alive like all of you, I just need Barry!”

“Why me?” Barry asked quietly. 

“You were the first,” Caitlyn tearfully explained. “Your father made you absolutely perfect... if I can just take a little look, I just need to scan your processor-“

“Here’s what is going to happen,” Snart growled. “You’re going to escort us down to the lab so we can procure a very special plasma cutter. Then, on a more personal note, you’re going to take care of my murder charges. And then you’re going to confess to killing Henry Allen.”

“And in exchange?” Caitlyn huffed.

“In exchange?” Snart actually laughed. “I don’t let Nimbus and Mardon pull you apart like they did Ronnie, how’s that?” 

“Still might happen,” Nimbus mused, thoughtfully scratching his chin with Ronnie’s hand. 

“That’s what you’re offering?” Caitlyn shook her head defiantly. “Don’t you realize my life is meaningless without Ronnie? Nothing else matters except bringing him back!”

“We both already know that’s not possible,” Barry soothed, genuine concern sparkling in his eyes. “The transfer has to occur from living tissue. There must be active synapses in the brain.”

“No!” Caitlyn snarled. “There has to be a way! All of the work we did with the Bleb, all the dormant tissue we were able to manipulate-“

“It’s not possible,” Barry spoke over her, actually reaching out to take her hand. “I wish it was, I really do, but there is no way to bring Ronnie back.”

Caitlyn’s eyes began to fill with tears, all of her anger melting away to despair. “No...”

Snart was amazed by the sympathy in Barry’s gaze as he petted Caitlyn’s hand, knowing he’d never be able to be so kind; especially knowing this was the woman who killed his father. 

“I’m sorry,” Barry whispered, his eyes damp with a golden glimmer. “I really am. I wish I could help you, but I know with absolute certainty that even if you cut me down to nothing... there is still no way to give you your husband back.”

Caitlyn couldn’t reply in words, her mouth opening in a silent sob. She hung her head, wrenching her hand away from Barry with a low groan. 

“Awww, poor thing,” Nimbus cooed, starting to reach back to pat Caitlyn’s leg with the severed arm.

Snart growled, snatching it away and throwing it into the backseat.

Hartley and Axel squealed in protest, the arm ending up somewhere down in the floor. Caitlyn started screaming again and Snart’s head throbbed. It was that moment his communicator began to ring.

Snart sighed, grabbing it out of his pocket. It was Cisco calling, grumbling, “Hi.”

“Hey-what, what is all that noise?”

“Don’t ask,” Snart growled, trying to make himself heard over the fuss.

“Listen,” Cisco said, “you guys should almost be there. Were you able to get the doctor? Is she gonna help?”

“One way or another!” Snart shouted as Caitlyn sobbed louder. 

“Keep this line open! Jeez, and tell her to calm down! What the hell!”

Snart put the communicator back in his pocket, glaring at Caitlyn. “Are you going to chill out?”

Caitlyn wailed softly, sniffing and staring at her feet. Her head bobbed, her cries dying down to a low whimper.

Mardon had pulled off the main road to an access street, turning off the lights of the van as he rolled up towards the fence. “Time to go.”

“Snart, you got the fence?” Nimbus demanded.

“Got it,” Snart replied, trying the door and sighing in frustration. “Are you going to open it?”

“Safety first,” Mardon laughed, unlocking the door so Snart could get out.

Barry followed with Caitlyn, holding onto her tightly as if she was ready to topple over at any second. Hartley and Axel were right behind them, Snart leading the charge towards the imposing fencing. 

He found the power box and opened it up, using his nimble fingers to disrupt the wiring. He had practiced this a thousand times in his head, manually twisting the wires and the hum from the fencing grew silent.

“Let’s go,” Snart commanded, already starting to climb the fence.

Mardon snorted, reaching forward and grabbing the bars. He pulled them apart like they were made of foil, stretching them until there was enough room to pass through. 

Snart went through first, getting his first real glimpse of the Allen Cooperative Headquarters. It was a mammoth structure, sleek and brightly lit, a giant monolith rising up from the perfectly manicured lawn.

For a brief moment, he was worried.

Then he felt Barry’s hand taking his and all of it faded away. His confidence was recharged, knowing that this was the heist of a lifetime and the rewards would be great. 

Freedom for him and Barry, a chance to to reclaim the relationship they’d lost and go after the future together they deserved. 

Even when Nimbus doubled back to grab Ronnie’s severed arm, Snart didn’t flinch. 

They were able to navigate their way down to the elevator that would take them to the lab with little incident. Caitlyn cried almost the entire time, but her personal barcode made it easy to navigate the security.

The guards were surprised to see an employee arriving with such a large escort and their hesitation was all Mardon and Nimbus needed. They took out the guards out swiftly, Snart trying not to worry himself with whether or not they were alive as he grabbed their key cards. 

Snart unlocked the door, overrode the weight restriction on the elevator and down they went, entering the slick and sterile halls of the laboratory. 

Based on his recollection of the blueprints, they had five doors to cross using Caitlyn’s finger prick. She didn’t even fight, whimpering each time and looking more defeated as they went along. 

The guards continued to fall, Mardon and Nimbus acting without mercy and no man was able to get off a single shot. 

“Jackpot right ahead,” Snart announced, staring down the doors of the laboratory. They were so close and everything had been going so well.

Too well.

Caitlyn was in front, Barry and Snart right behind her. Hartley was just a few steps after, Axel taking up the rear with Nimbus and Mardon. They were literally steps away from the room that would give them the plasma cutter that they needed.

As the doors of the lab opened, Caitlyn suddenly lunged forward. There was a panel just on the other side of the wall, smacking her palm down on it and a loud alarm blaring.

A fire alarm.

Immediately, the firesafe gates came crashing down, separating Axel, Mardon, and Nimbus off from them. 

“Axel!” Hartley yelled, turning around to start banging uselessly on the gate.

Snart knew that only a Cooperative executive override could move the door, his eyes snapping around the lab to find Caitlyn. There was no sign of her, but then he heard her voice booming through the laboratory.

“Oh, you poor fools,” she purred cruelly, “did you really think that this was gonna be so easy?”

The alarm stopped, but the gate hadn’t moved. Barry and Hartley were trying get it to lift up, but even Barry’s Titan strength wasn’t enough. Snart was searching the lab with his eyes, looking over the work tables and large machines. 

It was maze of shining metal and polished porcelain, slowly stalking forward as he shouted, “Don’t be shy, doctor! Why don’t you come on out?”

“You really thought I let those moronic Titans take me against my will?” Caitlyn’s voice taunted. “You didn’t think I knew there was a chance one of you would remember what happened?”

Snart closed his eyes, gritting his teeth angrily.

Outsmarted.

“Did you not think for one second that you were bringing me exactly to where I wanted be?” she continued to laugh.

Time to throw away the plan. 

Snart saw a fire axe on the wall by the alarm, grabbing it quickly. He pressed it into Barry’s hands and took off. He began moving deeper into the lab, calling back, “Hey! Find the plasma cutter!”

“What?!” Hartley looked spooked. “But Axel-“

“Will be fine!” Snart snapped. “Find the damn tool! Barry! Stay with him!”

“Len?” Barry sounded concerned, the lights flickering over their heads. “Be careful!”

“I’ll be fine,” Snart said firmly, rounding a large shelf with his gun drawn. He found an open space with an empty pod and a long table. 

Caitlyn’s lifeless body was sprawled across the table, a wired helmet fastened to her head. The sight made Snart’s skin crawl.

He had seen this before. 

_Barry’s body, lightning flashing, watching him die... and then Barry - the other Barry - rising up..._

_Taking his hands, kissing him, whispering so very sweetly, “I remember. I remember you, loving you... oh, Len, I remember everything...”_

Shit.

Snart heard heels clicking behind him, turning too late to catch a newly born Titaness rearing back to strike him. All he got was a glimpse of peroxide blonde hair and glowing blue eyes as he sailed across the floor, his vision going white for a few seconds. 

The gun was knocked right out of his hand, groaning as small fingers tightened around his collar and dragged him up to his feet.

“Hi, doc,” Snart gasped. “Love the new hair.”

“They always say blondes have more fun,” she laughed softly. “Now, if you’d be so kind? I need you to die so I can go take Barry apart.”

“You heard what he said,” Snart groaned. “It’s impossible!”

“Lies!” she screamed suddenly, shoving Snart violently up against a shelf. Bottles clattered and several shattered on the floor, slamming him into it again and again. 

Snart didn’t know how much more he could take, his back throbbing miserably and his head light. His lungs burned when he tried to breathe, his ribs screeching in protest and certainly cracked by now.

“Ohhhh, this feels fantastic!” Caitlyn cackled, grinning wildly. “All of this strength! This vitality! It’s amazing! Oh, Mr. Snart... you’re really missing out!”

Snart grunted when she finally let him go, falling to the floor in a gasping heap. He stared up at Caitlyn, his eyes managing to focus on her face as he spat, “Fuck you.”

She kicked him for that and Snart felt his skull shake from the force of the blow. On his hands and knees, he began to crawl towards the gun. 

He could hear Barry and Hartley moving around the lab, no doubt still searching for the plasma cutter. He had to keep Caitlyn distracted a little longer.

Snart grumbled weakly when Caitlyn’s hand snatched him up by the back of his head. She threw him into the floor and the pain was immeasurable. He couldn’t even cry out, trying to force air into his lungs and gasping.

Caitlyn lifted Snart by his neck, sighing grumpily, “Ulgh! Why won’t you just die already?”

Snart was dizzy, swatting pathetically at Caitlyn’s iron grip, wheezing, “You know, even as a fuckin’ toaster, you’re still a fuckin’ cunt!”

Caitlyn’s eyes burned and she began to squeeze. 

“Let go of him!” Barry suddenly shouted, angry and growling ferociously, a quick blur as he slammed into Caitlyn. 

Snart fell back on the ground, hacking and coughing, watching the two Titans crash into a large work table. Equipment went flying, sparks of electricity sizzling as their cords snapped.

They were moving so fast he could barely keep up with them, groaning when Hartley tried to help him up.

“Come on,” Hartley insisted, tugging at Snart’s arm. “I’ve got the plasma cutter! We’ve gotta help him! Get up!”

“Working on it,” Snart grunted, jerking his head around for the gun. He dove towards it, snatching it up and turning to aim at Caitlyn and Barry. 

They were moving too fast for Snart to have a clear shot. Caitlyn was able to get the axe away from Barry and shoved him backwards. She stepped back to swing it over her head. 

There.

Snart fired, aiming right at her heart and pulling the trigger until the clip was emptied.

Barry managed to stumble away, golden liquid shining from a deep break in his arm where the skin wasn’t pulling back together. 

Caitlyn shook and spasmed as the bullets struck her, nearly dropping the axe. The last shot echoed loudly, but still she did not fall. 

“Shit,” Snart whispered. 

She glared furiously at Snart, baring her teeth as she snarled, “You really think that was going to work?”

Through the holes in her shirt and above her collar, Snart could see her flesh slowly melting back into place over her chest plate. 

It wasn’t even dented. 

Before Snart could process what to do next, Caitlyn threw the axe at him. It hit him directly in the chest, falling to his knees with a stunted gasp.

“Len!” Barry screamed wildly, rushing to his side and sobbing. “No, no, no!”

Snart was prepared for a gush of blood, but none came. He stared down at the axe in his chest, silver liquid dripping out instead. It was thick, shining in the light brilliantly like a river of stars.

Through the rip in his clothing, he could see his own skin was melting out of the way to reveal the damaged plate beneath. 

The plate of a Companion, he knew. 

“Len!” Barry screamed, clinging to him and wailing brokenly. Golden tears were flowing down his cheeks. “Len! I don’t understand! You, you’re not...”

“Human,” he whispered, laughing at the absolute absurdity of it all. 

Brilliant man that he was, he hadn’t been able to see it and now it all seemed so obvious. 

The headaches, the injuries that left no bruising, the food he’d always refused, or when Cisco’s new CAD went off. He’d thought he hit his head, but it had worked on him because he was a Titan. 

“This isn’t possible!” Barry gasped, cradling Snart close and trying to keep pressure on the wound. “You’re human. You’ve always been human!”

“I don’t... I don’t know about that...” Snart smiled weakly, his body beginning to weaken. He knew his heart had been damaged. He was unsure how that knowledge was coming to him, but he knew it was severe.

He was dying.

Again.

As his vision began to blur, he remembered everything. 

Barry’s hands were touching his, gold and silver fluids melding together and his entire world became crystal clear. 

Making the runs, meeting Barry, falling for Barry... falling for him deeper and deeper every time they saw each other. 

_”You brought me donuts?” Barry was aptly surprised, smiling from his bed._

_”No, I happened to go by the donut shop you recommended and had leftovers,” Snart countered smugly, a fresh dozen in his hand._

_”Oh, right,” Barry teased. “Not just an excuse to watch me lick their homemade Bavarian cream off my fingers?”_

_”Mmm... hadn’t even occurred to me.”_

Oh, but it had.

Snart had been struck by Barry’s beauty from the first moment he saw him. He was then snared by his fire. Even faced with a terminal illness, Barry had a passion, a spark, that lured Snart right in.

_”I’m going to kiss you,” Snart had boldly announced. “I’m not sure when I’ll stop. I suspect that kissing you, Barry Allen, is going to become quite a habit.”_

_Barry looked at him with a heat that could have melted a mountain to ash, demanding, “Well, are you gonna keep talking about it or are you come over here and do it already?”_

He did. 

He kissed Barry every chance he had, an addiction he knew he would never be able to quit, always starved for his passionate affections and unable to ever get enough. 

But then... 

_The gunman’s hand was shaking as he screamed, “I saw you come from Maury’s! I know you got the stuff, but I just want the cash! Little rich fucker, just give me the cash!”_

Bang.

He’d been shot protecting Barry, the man he loved more than anything in the world.

Henry had already been preparing the very first Companion vessel for Barry, but he gave it away to save Snart’s life. A frame of perfection, a frame that couldn’t be detected by any scanner and would pass as a human being under almost any condition.

Snart deliriously thought that Henry should have been more worried about potential axe related accidents at that very moment, more silver fluid gushing out over his fingers. 

All of the past came back to Snart in a single breath, inhaling a mystery and breathing out a revelation. 

Here he was, dying to save the man he loved a second time. 

But a man he was not...

And neither was Snart. 

The pain he was experiencing was the echo of a human mind and while the sensation was quite real, he realized he could easily block it out. 

“This isn’t possible,” Caitlyn was seething, stalking towards them. “You’re not one of Dr. Thawne’s! Henry Allen only made Barry! Only Barry! Only him!”

Snart surged forward, grabbing the handle of the axe and ripping it out. He ran at Caitlyn, swinging it with all of his might into her chest. Again and again until he saw the plate split open. 

Barry was there with him, tackling Caitlyn down to floor while Snart tore at her chest.

Her heart, he knew, this was the only way to stop her.

“No!” Caitlyn screamed furiously, thrashing and clawing at them. “I’ll kill you! I’m going to rip you apart and melt you both down into scrap!”

Snart hacked the plate open, reaching inside and grabbing Caitlyn’s heart. It was a crude pump, snatching his fingers around the tubes and easily tearing them away. 

Blue fluid gushed everywhere, Caitlyn fighting even more frantically. “Dead! You’re all fucking dead!” 

Snart held her down even as she began to weaken, some of the blue liquid bubbling out from her lips and down her cheeks. He didn’t let go until he felt her go completely still, watching the shine in her eyes grow cloudy and dull.

Barry reached for her hand, murmuring quietly, “I hope you find Ronnie...”

Snart sat back on his knees, finding himself starting to grow weak. He pressed his palm over the wound in his chest, closing his eyes as he scoffed, “Even after everything she did... you still... care...”

“Of course I do,” Barry said, squatting beside Snart and pressing his hand over top of his. “It’s part of why you love me.”

“Oh?” Snart grinned lazily, leaning heavily against Barry with a weak laugh. “Is it?”

“Yes,” Barry said with a strained smile. He looked up, calling out urgently, “Hartley! Come here! We need help!”

Snart closed his eyes, grimacing as Hartley impatiently moved their hands to examine the wound. 

“The outer hull of his heart has been compromised,” Hartley said grimly. “I can try to fix it, eh, but I need my tools. We have to get out of here.”

“What the hell is going on?!” Cisco’s voice demanded from the communicator. “I go to the damn bathroom for like five minutes-“

“Len is hurt! The firegates are down!” Barry shouted. “And the one Cooperative executive we had is dead! We have to find another way-“

“Barry,” Snart cut in, fumbling to find his hand. “You were... you were on the board... may still work.”

“Len, it’s okay,” Barry insisted, tearful and trying to be strong even as his voice cracked. “We’ll figure it out. Just hold on, okay? Hang on for me! Just a little bit longer!”

“Oh, Barry... I am a better man for knowing you... for loving you.” 

“Stop talking like that!” Barry sobbed miserably. “You’re gonna be fine!”

“I love you,” Snart sighed softly. He could feel Barry’s hands all over his face, hot tears hitting his cheeks.

And then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn!!!


	13. Chapter 13

The darkness was fractured and strange, Snart unsure if he was awake or dreaming. It wasn’t so much a sense of nothing as it was a sense of _something_ he couldn’t qualify. 

When he sensed fingers touching his cheek, he knew he was alive. Relief flooded his thoughts, struggling to fight off the heavy cloud keeping him from waking up.

But was he alive?

He knew now that he was a Titan, the very first, resurrected by Henry Allen after he took a bullet for Barry. 

His body was mechanical and yet...

He could _feel_.

Beyond the sensors in his amorphous skin telling him that he was being touched and deeper still than his internal systems registering foreign material in his processor, Snart was drowning in feelings.

He was worried about Barry - was he safe? Was he all right? He loved Barry, that emotion surpassing all the rest in its strength and filling him with a warmth he knew shouldn’t be possible but couldn’t deny.

His cold heart was hot with a rush of love that he could sense in every pore of his being, from the pores in his feet to another place deep within that his systems couldn’t register. Intangible and mighty enough to make him ache, he held onto that feeling and struggled to open his eyes.

Barry.

Barry was the first thing he saw, his face shimmering with treks of countless tears. He was smiling, relieved and overjoyed.

Snart hated that he had ever doubted Barry’s capacity for emotion, knowing now that what they shared was as real as the touch of his hand on his cheek.

But wait...

That was Ronnie’s hand. 

Nimbus was crouched beside him, lovingly stroking his face using Ronnie’s arm.

“Fuck off!” Snart roared, smacking the hand away amidst Nimbus’ cackling and trying to sit up.

“Wait! Don’t move!” Barry said urgently, gently pressing Snart back against the ground. 

“What?” Snart stared, finding his shirt ripped open and his damaged chest plate curled back to reveal his heart. It was made of dozens of intricate pieces, as ornate as Barry’s own, but his was silver. There was also a large crack right in the top of it.

Hartley was kneeled between him and Barry, soddering a golden square over the wound. 

Snart immediately recognized the golden metal as a piece of Barry’s own heart. 

“You were right,” Barry said with a smirk. “My voice was able to open the gates. We’re all gonna be okay now.”

Snart glanced over to see Mardon and Nimbus both standing close by, Nimbus still fondling Ronnie’s arm. Hartley was hard at work on Snart’s heart while Axel was watching from only a few feet away.

“And the evidence?” Snart demanded. “For your father-?”

“Hart’s got the plasma cutter,” Mardon cut in. “Same little baby he’s using to patch you up, brother. Who woulda thought. Leonard Snart, our borg brother in arms!”

“The evidence,” Snart firmly repeated.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nimbus snorted. “We got it.” 

“As soon as I’m done with you,” Hartley said, “I am going to free the other Titans. As soon as I give the word, all of the recordings are going to be sent to Cisco.”

“Yup!” Cisco’s voice called out cheerfully from the communicator in Barry’s hand. “And then I am all ready to forward everything to the police! I was recording the whole time so I’ve got Caitlyn confessing to killing Henry Allen plus all the rest!”

“Good,” Snart said, his eyes flicking back down to watch Hartley finish his work. He looked at Barry, asking, “That’s yours, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Barry said with a little smile. “I mean, you already have my heart figuratively. Seemed fitting to make it literal if it meant saving your life.”

Nimbus made several loud gagging sounds, Mardon shoving Hartley and huffing, “Come on, hurry up.”

“Cops are seven minutes away,” Cisco chimed in. “This is gonna be a really big shit show if you guys don’t get the hell out of there.”

“Almost done,” Hartley hissed. “Patience.”

“Allen Cooperative security is also en route,” Cisco’s voice announced. “They’re probably not gonna be happy to see you guys down there.”

“It’s gonna be fine,” Barry said. “They can’t open the fire gates without an executive, remember? They’ll have to wait until members of the board arrive.”

“Mmm, does that mean you have a plan to get us out of this?” Snart scoffed playfully.

“I do,” Barry declared with a grin. “Definitely better than the plan that got us into this.”

“Ha ha,” Snart scoffed with an affectionate roll of his eyes. “Very funny.”

“Done,” Hartley said, quickly standing up and gesturing towards Axel. “Come on, hurry! I have to break the command protocol!”

“And I have some phone calls to make,” Barry said with a mysterious wink. “Your buddy Mick still in the city?”

“Should be,” Snart replied, watching his chest plate slowly fold back into place and cover his heart. There was still a sizable gash, trying to use his torn shirt to hide it as his skin tried to bubble over the wound. 

“And Maury?” Barry pressed. “Do you think he’d be willing to help?”

“For a price, maybe...”

“Good!” 

“What are you up to?” Snart asked suspiciously.

“Saving the day,” was Barry’s cheeky response, quickly typing away into the communicator. “Trust me.”

“I don’t trust you,” Mardon grumbled.

“Neither do I,” Nimbus agreed with a flourish of Ronnie’s arm.

“I’m going to find a way for all of us to walk out of here,” Barry said confidently. “And I do mean all of us, even you guys. You’ll be able to leave the city and get the fresh start you always wanted, okay?”

“We’d better,” Nimbus warned quietly.

“You will,” Barry said without flinching. “Now, just give me time to work, okay?”

“Fine.”

Mardon grabbed Nimbus’ shoulder, whispering something in his ear to calm him. Hartley finished up with Axel and approached them, waiting for Nimbus to bare his heart so he could get back to work. 

“You sure that you know what you’re doing?” Snart murmured softly.

“Absolutely,” Barry replied. “You might be really good at breaking into places and reading blueprints, but I’m good at stuff, too.”

“Many things,” Snart teased, his eyes flicking down the length of Barry’s lean frame.

“Other than that!” Barry swatted at Snart’s hip. “Seriously. I can do this. I know the board. Very well. I remember them and I know exactly how to get us all out of here.”

“I trust you.” 

“Thank you.” Barry smiled and started typing more quickly. “Now, stand back and give me some room. I’m about to make a miracle.”

Thirty one minutes passed and everything was ready when the the last fire gate opened up. Barry had explained a brief synopsis of his plan and Snart had to admit he was quite impressed. It was sure to work, but they had to be careful.

One thing out of place and it could all come crashing down. 

No police came, just as Barry predicted, only the executive members of the board and a small team of security guards. The company would do whatever they could to keep this private, another point in favor of Barry’s plan being successful. Boldly leading the charge into the lab was a tall man with slick dark hair and a stern mug.

“I’m Executive Director Singh,” the man said, stopping short when he saw Barry standing before him. “Mr. Allen...? Is that you?”

“You can be amazed later,” Barry said curtly. “We need to talk business.”

“Oh?” Singh scoffed, his surprise leaving his expression stern once more. “How about we discuss the breaking and entering charges you all are facing? Perhaps the assault of our security staff?”

“Aww, only assault?” Nimbus pouted slyly at Mardon. “We must be losing our touch.”

“Hey! What about kidnapping? Hmm? Human experimentation without consent?” Barry fired back at Singh. “Much juicier headlines, don’t you think?”

Singh narrowed his eyes.

“I have enough evidence to take down this entire company,” Barry went on confidently. “All of Thawne’s experiments on prisoners and Caitlyn Snow’s confession to murdering my father. You remember, the murder you covered up?”

“And where is this so called evidence?” Singh demanded. 

“You should have a copy in your company email,” Barry replied with a cheerful smile. “All of you.”

“Hmmph.” Singh slowly pulled out his communicator from his jacket pocket, skimming over the files. “Any of this could have been faked. I will tear it to shreds in court. What else do you have, hmm?”

“I have Maurice Martine right outside the Allen Cooperative building with the twenty kilos of cocaine you just ordered.”

“What?! I didn’t buy any drugs-“

“Not according to him or what he’s going to tell the police if they happen to ask him.” 

“You little brat-“

“Oh! And Mick Rory is also waiting for you,” Barry cut in. “You may not know him personally, but he’s very handy with explosives. He has the bomb you requested to destroy the lab and cover all of this up. Just like you covered up my father’s murder and all of Thawne’s experiments.”

Singh grew pale.

“One last thing,” Barry said. “In about ten minutes, give or take, Cisco is going to send all of that glorious evidence to the media and an anonymous tip to the police to check out the two very suspicious looking vehicles outside.

“And since I’m still programmed as a member of this board, I used our verbal passwords to access the board funds to pay for it all. In your name, of course, if you’re worried about someone else getting framed. You know, like you guys tried to frame my friend, Len, here.”

“We will not be held responsible for anything that Doctor Snow did while she was a member of this board,” Singh said, glancing to the other stonefaced members of the board. “We will not-“

“You will do exactly as I say or all of you are going to prison for a very long time,” Barry said, positively gleeful. “You were aware of Doctor Snow’s plans and even endorsed them. Now, I’m giving you a chance to make things right.”

Singh turned back to exchange a few words with the other members of the board. Their voices were tense, hushed, definitely angry. 

Hartley clung to Axel, eyes wide and nervous. Axel petted his hair and kept smiling, clearly confident in Barry’s plan.

Mardon and Nimbus seemed more skeptical, Nimbus continuing to fondle Ronnie’s arm and using his thumbnail to pick at his teeth. 

Barry stood proudly, his head held high and arms crossed, waiting patiently for the board to respond. 

Snart knew the situation they were in was very precarious. All those guards were itching to pull triggers and they still had no guarantee that Singh would accept their deal. 

Singh turned back to eye Barry carefully, asking flatly, “What is it that you want, Mr. Allen?”

“All charges dropped,” Barry said firmly. “My friends here go free and are allowed to safely leave the city. A public apology for my father’s death and the truth of how he died. He deserves that.”

“Anything else?” Singh asked through clenched teeth.

“I’ll be returning as an executive member of the board effective immediately,” Barry said with a smirk. “You’ll be allowed to remain as Director for a while before retiring and leaving the position for me. It is the _Allen_ Cooperative, after all; an Allen should be in charge of it.”

“You’re dead,” Singh scoffed, backing up a few steps. “You’ve been dead for years!”

“This board has long made an art of killing people,” Barry countered. “Now it’s time to bring someone back to life for a change.”

“And how do we explain-“

“The same way you always have,” Barry cut in sharply. “You lie.” 

“Fine,” Singh barked. “Anything else?”

“That’s all for now.” Barry smiled ever so sweetly. “Unless anyone else has any requests?”

Nimbus raised Ronnie’s arm.

“Within reason...”

“Meh, I’m good,” Nimbus sighed, withdrawing. 

“What happens now?” Snart asked quietly, carefully watching all of the board members and guards. 

“We go home,” Barry said, reaching for Snart’s hand. “Together.”

“Touching,” Singh drawled. “If that’s all, we can need to start getting the lab cleaned up. We still have a business to run, after all.”

“Have fun with that,” Barry chirped. “Don’t stay up too late. We’re having our first meeting tomorrow morning at eight o’clock sharp.”

“Of course,” Singh said with a feigned smile. “I hope you have a good night... Executive Director Allen.”

“Mmm, see, I like that,” Barry laughed, leading Snart and the others out of the lab and to the elevator. Up and away they went, marching right out the front doors. 

No one tried to stop them and word must have traveled fast, all the guards politely greeting by his new title of Executive Director. 

“Hmmph,” Mardon snorted. “Look at you, baby borg. All grown up and snatching companies.”

“Technically, it was already mine,” Barry laughed, shaking his head shyly. 

“Whatever,” Nimbus scoffed and nudged Mardon. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” He looked at Axel, urging, “Come on.”

“I’m staying,” Axel said with a pout, taking a few steps back and hugging Hartley’s arm. 

“The fuck?” 

“We don’t have to worry about Thawne, right?” Axel said earnestly. “We can just start over! We can all start fresh, okay? And I wanna stay here with Hartley at the club.”

“Fine.” Mardon rolled his eyes and was already walking away. “Have fun, kids.”

“And where are you two headed off to?” Snart drawled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Nimbus taunted.

“Yes,” Snart said with a scowl. “So, I can avoid it.”

“Don’t worry,” Nimbus cackled with a wicked grin. “After tonight, you’ll never see us again... unless we need spare parts. You kids have a lovely evening!”

“That’s not creepy at all,” Barry mumbled, watching the two murderous Titans stroll away, Nimbus still twirling Ronnie’s arm and humming cheerfully. 

“Better anywhere else than here,” Snart noted. “Though I’m sure this isn’t the last we’ll really see of them.”

“Yeah, but right now, who cares?” Hartley grumbled. “They’re finally leaving.”

“And you two are gonna staying at Pygmalion’s?” Barry asked curiously. 

“Yeah. We’ll be around if you need us, but try not to need us,” Hartley replied, wrapping his arm around Axel’s waist. 

“We promise to behave,” Axel giggled. “You know, mostly.”

“Take care of each other,” Barry said with a warm smile, waving at the happy couple as they left. 

“And then there were two,” Snart murmured, relieved to finally be alone with Barry again; as alone as they could be with a gaggle of guards behind them and the board members marching away towards their limos.

The police had already gone, the limos drove off, and Snart didn’t care who was left to watch. He pulled Barry into a deep kiss, loving and sweet, those perfect lips soothing his turbulent emotions.

He’d almost died - again.

He’d almost lost Barry —— again.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight,” Snart hissed possessively, holding his lover with a strength that would have bruised a mortal man.

“Fine by me,” Barry said, crushing their lips back together and cranking the heat of their kiss up to boiling.

“That looks like it tastes fuckin’ awesome,” Maury’s voice called out, his waddling shuffle bringing him within earshot. “I take it everything went down accordin’ to your fancy plan?”

“Mmhm,” Barry mumbled, struggling to pull away from Snart. “That it did. Thank you for your help, Mr. Martine.”

“Thank you for your money,” Maury snorted, offering his hand to shake Barry’s and Snart’s. 

“We all square?” Snart asked, keeping Maury’s hand in his and squeezing.

“Square as fuckin’ nines,” Maury said, his beady eyes holding Snart’s steely gaze. “Been nice doin’ business witchas. You boys have yourselves a lovely evening and I hope like hell I never see either one of yous again.”

“I can live with that,” Snart said with a smirk, giving Maury’s hand a final shake before letting him go. 

“Tootle loo, fellas.” Maury gave a small salute before turning back towards his van, one of his large goons opening the door for him.

“There,” Snart sighed as they drove away, reaching for Barry and pulling him close once more. “Now, where were we?”

“Mmm, right about here, I believe,” Barry teased, leaning in for a kiss.

Snart was ready to be swept up into another passionate frenzy, refusing to allow for any more damn interruptions, but then he heard a loud grunt behind him. 

He would have ignored it, but the grunting continued and then he realized he recognized those angry animal sounds. 

Mick.

Right. 

“Glad to see you and the pretty bot are having fun, but were you assholes ever going to call me and tell me what the fuck is going?” Mick growled. “Or were you just gonna let me keep waiting in a very open parking lot with a very large bomb?”

“Sorry,” Barry quickly said, blushing and shyly pulling away from Snart. “I suppose we got a little distracted. Uhm. Thank you, you know, for all of that.”

“Everything good?” Mick asked, rolling his eyes. “Can I go the fuck home?”

“Yes,” Snart replied, “and thank you for your help.”

“Right,” Mick grunted again. 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Snart said, a strange surge of guilt twisting his stomach. He had been so caught up with this insane adventure that he realized he had left Mick completely out of the loop.

The last few days had been completely ridiculous with the sheer amount of discovery and change, hoping that Mick would understand-

“You’re a bot,” Mick snorted impatiently.

“What?” Snart was startled.

“You don’t eat, you don’t sleep,” Mick said with a shrug. “You hauled him out of that pod like he was fuckin’ nothin’. Come on. How stupid do you think I am?”

Snart was honestly at a loss for words. 

“I’ve known for a while,” Mick went on, a little kinder and roughly patting Snart’s shoulder. “I was just waitin’ for you to come around and tell me yourself.”

“You... you don’t...” Snart was trying to find the right words but his shock was still stealing away any intelligent response. Which, the more he thought about it, shouldn’t have been possible. He had a computerized processor and yet, his thoughts were still so damnably human. 

“No, I don’t give a shit.” Mick smirked, flexing his augmented hand. “Everybody’s got some bit of bot in ‘em these days. Yours just happens to be the whole bit.”

“Thanks, Mick.” Snart couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Mick grumbled affectionately. “Still pissed at you for forgetting about me in the damn van.”

“And still super sorry about that,” Barry said with a strained grimace. “We will definitely try to make it up to you!”

“I’ll remember you said that,” Mick chuckled. “Now, I guess I have a bomb to go dispose of. Catch up with you guys later.”

“Bye, Mick!” Barry waved cheerfully, squeaking in surprise when Snart grabbed his arm and started dragging him back towards the Allen Cooperative building. “Len! What are you doing?”

“Taking you to the nearest horizontal surface and ripping apart the next person who interrupts-“

“Is this a bad time to say I had to run to the bathroom again?” Cisco’s voice asked in a hushed tone from Snart’s communicator. “Everything is okay, right? Guys, is-“

Snart growled, fishing the device out from his pocket and crushing it in his hand.

“Len!” Barry scolded. “That wasn’t necessary!”

“Oh, yes, it was!” Snart scooped Barry up into his arms, kicking open the front doors of the building and marching inside. Some of the security guards looked miffed, but no one said a word, not even when Snart started searching nearby offices. 

Barry was laughing, hugging Snart’s neck and grinning when he finally settled on a private office with a large desk and a plush sofa. 

Snart locked the door and practically threw Barry up on the desk, kissing him and mumbling gratefully, “Finally... just me, you... it’s all over.”

“No,” Barry said warmly, kissing Snart’s cheek with a happy sigh. “It’s just beginning.”


	14. Chapter 14

As Snart kissed along Barry’s throat and savored every sweet sound, his thoughts were an extraordinary tornado of emotions. He could remember being with Barry before; before he reset his mind and the new experiences they’d shared when they found each other again. 

It gave him two sets of memories - two first times, two first kisses, all of the colorful and vivid images colliding together right before his eyes. It was impossible to choose which was his favorite because he loved Barry in every one of them; even when he didn’t know it.

Barry always tasted perfect, human or Companion didn’t matter. His lips were always sweet and hot, their gentle bow a perfect fit against Snart’s mouth and every time made him shiver.

Whatever was on the desk was shoved to the floor without a second thought, Snart keeping a firm lock on Barry’s lips as he set him down on top of it. He was so much more fully aware of his body, of Barry’s body, able to _hear_ the rush of fluids between them as their hearts began to pound faster and faster.

Snart could sense every pore of their skin flushing with color, sweating and blushing together, and he was delighted that he could feel it happening in a wonderful surge throughout his entire body. It wasn’t the cold mechanical process of a machine - it was passionate and beautiful, sensuous and absolutely magical. 

Clothes were quickly lost, enthusiastically exploring Barry’s curves with his new senses. He could see his skin reacting to his touch, feel the new bubble of warmth when he found a place Barry really liked, grinning as he licked along the shell of his ear just to hear him moan. 

Barry was loud - always had been - squirming and twitching in mere seconds. Snart loved him like this, right on the edge of madness and bliss, his handsome face a lovely mask of tormented pleasure. 

It was all too soon that Barry wanted more, whining in frustration when Snart wouldn’t move things along. He nipped at Snart’s jaw, squirming enticingly against him and trying to gain more friction.

Snart tried to resist and continue his own erotic torture, but it was impossible. Barry was moving so gracefully, grinding into him with slow rolls of his hips and nuzzling against his cheek and whispering such beautiful things.

“Let me in,” Barry begged softly, reaching eagerly down along Snart’s stomach. “Come on... Please... it’s been so long. Let me make you feel good...”

It had been quite some time, Snart knew, willing his skin to peel back so Barry could reach inside of him. He closed his eyes, groaning as Barry’s nimble fingers searched out that intimate place within. It was a smooth plate like Barry’s own, each stroke against it making him ache.

He spread Barry’s thighs, touching his hole but not daring to penetrate him yet. He petted and teased, golden fluid soon soaking his fingers. Barry returned the teasing by massaging Snart’s plate even harder, making him gasp sharply. 

His cock was hard, thickened by the flood of fluids in his synthetic circulatory system. He knew that was happening, he could feel it, but he also knew it was Barry that was making him feel this way. 

This was no mere protocol or some hollow programmed response. It was the love of his life getting him so hot that he was about to lose his mind, kissing him hard and shuddering so deeply...

No, _vibrating_.

“There,” Barry cooed, groaning with deep satisfaction as he massaged the tender plate mercilessly. “There you go, Len... just let yourself go...”

Snart couldn’t stop himself if he’d tried, vibrating and twitching, his head dropping down on Barry’s shoulder. His own ministrations were forgotten, clinging to Barry’s hips to anchor himself as he came. His cock splashed between them, silver and shimmering, mouthing along Barry’s collarbone as he moaned. 

Barry relaxed his touch, kissing Snart’s hair and pressing his lean body against him. He was smiling, so happy and pleased with himself. “How could I ever forget how beautiful you are when you come like that?” he whispered, his fingers moving to caress Snart’s cheeks. “You look like a god...”

Snart kissed him, panting for breath he knew he didn’t need. He closed his eyes briefly, his flesh still shivering and gliding his palms down Barry’s legs. “Oh... just you wait,” he murmured, eyes snapping open to gaze hungrily at his beloved. “I can fuck like one, too.”

Barry’s only response was an eager squeal, pulling Snart into a fierce kiss. His hands were all over the place, groping at Snart’s ass and his cock, trying to get him lined up. Despite just coming, he was still hard and it was easy to slip inside the tight heat of Barry’s body.

Everything was hot and sizzling, the heated momentum stalled when Snart immediately ran into the firm resistance inside Barry’s hole. They’d both forgotten about it, their kiss broken and staring at each other awkwardly. 

Barry was the first to laugh, grinning wide as he teased, “Oops?”

Snart chuckled, shaking his head as he teased, “I suppose I was a little distracted.” He pressed his hand against Barry’s stomach. “Mm, may I?”

“Hang on!” Barry couldn’t stop giggling, his skin wildly fluctuating as he tried to move it out of the way. He was almost doubled over now, tears in his eyes as he laughed, “How, how could we both forget?”

Snart snorted in amusement, kissing Barry’s forehead as he replied, “I suppose because when we’re together... I still feel human.”

Barry did his best to stop laughing, only one or two more snickers working their way out as he said, “Awww, that’s so sweet!”

“Are you done now?” Snart’s tone was dry, but he was smiling. Somehow this moment was even more intimate than their physical connection, savoring Barry’s palpable joy. 

“Yes! I’m sorry!” Barry stuck out his tongue, wiggling his hips playfully. “Am I killing the mood?”

“On the contrary,” Snart said, slipping his hand inside to open Barry up for his cock. “There are few things I love more than hearing you laugh.”

“Oh?” Barry was definitely done laughing now, his breath hitching as Snart began to slowly push forward.

“Mmhmm...” Snart began to rock his hips, nuzzling along Barry’s cheek toward his ear. “Your moans are pretty high on the list; especially the little breathy ones. Hmm, or when you beg me for more...”

“God, yes...” Barry closed his eyes, his lean body shuddering and twitching for more. “Len...”

“Uh huh...” Snart was still reserving his momentum, only giving Barry teasing thrusts. 

“Please...” 

“See, just like that.”

“Len!” Barry cried, impatiently kicking his heel into Snart’s ass. “Come on!”

Snart smirked, grabbing Barry’s thighs. He hooked his hands up under his knees and held his legs up high, forcing Barry back on his hands to steady himself for the incoming pounding

Barry was immediately moaning and gasping, his leaking cock bouncing against his stomach as Snart slammed into him. “Yes, yes, fuck, yesss!”

Snart was aware of Barry’s every internal tick and the subtle changes in his face, able to zero in on exactly how to fuck him to drive him into madness. He could feel him starting to vibrate around him, baring his teeth as he forced himself to shudder back in response.

Barry let out a delighted wail, his body’s vibrations soon syncing up with Snart’s, becoming a beautiful hum as they moved together. Barry rocked himself down to meet every thrust, clenching hard and groaning.

To Snart, it was the most beautiful symphony imaginable. The vibrations were a perfect rhythm, Barry’s moans the sweet overture, and his own desperate grunts were a ferocious bass line. He didn’t think it could get any better, but Barry proved him wrong. 

“I love you!” Barry cried triumphantly as he climaxed. “Oh, Len! Fuck, I love you, I love you!”

Those three words were the most amazing thing in the universe, Snart pouring himself deep into Barry and kissing him hard. They shuddered together, over and over, countless waves of ecstasy overtaking them as only two Titans could.

Snart couldn’t keep up with how many times he climaxed, one wave of pleasure giving way to the next so seamlessly. They became fewer and slower, kissing Barry deeply as they exhausted themselves fully. 

It was an exhaustion of spirit, Snart knew, fully aware that they both could have kept going for hours more. This was enough, holding Barry close and carrying him towards the plush sofa to relax.

He set Barry in his lap, still inside of him, not minding the shimmering mess one bit. He was more focused on the warmth of their bodies and the sweet press of Barry’s lips. “I love you,” he whispered, “I love you so much...”

“I love you, too,” Barry murmured, resting his head on Snart’s shoulder and holding him tight. “I remember it all... I remember everything.”

“Mm?” 

“How you died,” Barry clarified.

Snart nodded slowly, the memories lining up in his mind. “Wasn’t very fun as I recall.” 

“You were followed from Maury’s,” Barry said softly, tracing along the wound in Snart’s chest. Even though the skin had healed over it, there was still a dent from the damaged heart beneath. 

“He had a gun,” Snart recalled, reaching up to lace their fingers together. 

“But he didn’t want the drugs. He wanted all my money. He threatened me and you grabbed the gun.”

“Foolish.”

“Brave,” Barry corrected. “But... he shot you.”

The gun had gone off several times, Snart knew. He could hear the entire clip going off, the shadowy visage of two desperate men fighting over the deadly weapon burned into his brain. 

Killed the thief, should have killed him. 

”Your father saved me,” Snart quickly soothed to ease the painful memory. “He stabilized me and made me a Titan.”

“The very first,” Barry said with a sweet smile. “He gave you the body he’d been working on for me. Completely shielded and passable for human by any scanners.”

“He was going to do the same for you, but you were getting sicker...”

“And he was showing symptoms, too.”

There was a brief moment of silence, the two lovers allowing the past to wash over them. Barry was mourning his father and in a way, so was Snart.

Henry Allen had saved them both.

“I was out picking up donuts,” Snart said quietly, giving Barry’s hand a gentle squeeze. “That night when your father was killed...”

“Yeah.” Barry squeezed his hand back. “The donuts from that little shop. The one my dad used to take me to when I was little. He wanted some and you went to go get them. That’s when Caitlyn came.”

“When I got home... You were on the floor, Henry was already dying. He made me promise to protect you, to take you where Caitlyn couldn’t find you.” 

“And you reset yourself so even if she came after you, no one could force you to betray me,” Barry whispered. “You gave up everything we had to keep me safe.”

“That’s what fools do when they’re in love,” Snart said with a little smirk. 

“Mmm,” Barry hummed, snuggling ckose. “I guess they do.” 

“I had a plan,” Snart said, his fingers tracing along Barry’s arm. “I cleaned you up, put you in the pod-“

“With the labels,” Barry laughed suddenly. “Labels you’d written as a joke!”

Snart snorted, the memory all too clear now. He’d learned about Henry’s unique plans to save Barry not long after their relationship had blossomed and had decided to write the silly warnings. 

At the time, he didn’t realize he was ever going to actually use them. 

“I didn’t know if you’d ever wake up again,” Snart said, “but I was going to come back for you.”

“And how were you going to do that exactly?” Barry asked with a smirk. “You erased all your memories.”

“The tools,” Snart said, winking slyly. “I stole a large set of rare tools from your father’s workshop and had them inventoried at that storage facility where I took you. Tools that I knew bot scientists like Cisco or Hartley would eventually want.”

“And would naturally have to contact the best thief in town to acquire because the Allen Cooperative security is so intense,” Barry laughed. “Pretty risky. What if they had hired someone else?”

“Then they wouldn’t have been successful and still would have called me,” Snart replied confidently. 

“Mmm, hanging the fate of our future on your ego?”

“On facts.”

“Sounds like ego to me,” Barry taunted, reaching down playfully pinch Snart’s side.

“Still doesn’t make it any less true!” Snart chuckled, grabbing Barry’s hand and kissing it fondly. “Mmm... I would have come back for you. I know it. Somehow.”

“How do you know?” Barry asked softly.

“In my heart.” Snart placed their hands on his chest right over the dent. “In my heart, I know I would have come for you. I would have known my life was missing something... I’m not complete without you.”

Barry smiled, sighing gently and closing his eyes. They held each other for a long, quiet moment before he finally said, “Mmm... you know, there is still one thing I don’t understand.”

“One thing?” 

“When you woke me up, I couldn’t remember anything. Not that my father had died, who I was before... but I still knew you.”

“Ah,” Snart nodded, sensing the question before Barry could even ask, “and you want to know how I happened to remember everything except you?”

“Yeah. I get that there’s a big difference between getting fried by a giant surge of electricity and a manual reset, but-“

“Your father.”

“Huh?” Barry pulled back to stare at Snart with wide eyes. “What does my dad have to do with this?”

“Like any good father, he was concerned for his son,” Snart said with a fond smile. “Especially since his son was so insistent on dating a criminal...”

“What did he do?” Barry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“He put in what he called a ‘break-up’ button,” Snart explained, grinning wryly. “If I was ever foolish enough to break your heart, he would enact a verbal protocol that would erase any and all memories of our relationship.”

“Holy crap!” Barry laughed in surprise. “So, some dads threaten with shotguns, mine was going to wipe your brain?”

“Mmhm.“ Snart kissed Barry’s cheek warmly. “He loved you very much...”

“And you,” Barry insisted. 

“Perhaps not at first,” Snart mused. “Hence the protocol and all.”

“Well, you were bringing me drugs...”

“Minor detail.”

“I love you,” Barry giggled, kissing him firmly and letting out a deep sigh. “Everything is gonna be all right now. We don’t have to worry about mind wiping or trying to figure it out who we are. We can start fresh, just me and you.”

“Thanks to that beautiful brain of yours,” Snart praised. “You completely owned that board without lifting a finger.”

“It’ll do for now,” Barry said with a shy smile. “They’re going to use my being technically dead against me eventually. They just have to figure out how they’re going to do it.”

“At the risk of outing themselves as murderers and general scumbags?” Snart scoffed. “Why would they dare? They’d all be ruined.”

“Worth it if they see me lose the company,” Barry pointed out. He leaned back, stretching his arms with a low grunt. “They could even try to claim ownership of me, you know.”

“Not going to happen,” Snart said immediately. 

“But it could,” Barry argued gently. “We’re both still property in the eyes of the law. That is, unless Thawne actually succeeds and gets the courts to recognize us as the sentient beings that we are.”

“As much as it makes me want to throw up in my mouth a little... what if we helped him?”

“Helped Thawne?” 

“It would help us, too.” Snart gently squeezed Barry’s thighs. “We can use the power of your company to fund his legal efforts and put forth the necessary legislation. It could be done.”

“Yeah.” Barry’s brow wrinkled up. “We need it, I know; especially if I want to hang onto what my dad built. You know it’s not going to be easy. It could take months, even years.”

“Lucky for us, we’ve got plenty of time.”

“Ha! That we do. It’s what we deserve. All of the Titans. Even Nimbus and Mardon, you know? We’re people, we deserve the right to be recognized as people!”

“Wanna be a real boy, Barry?” 

“I am a real boy and so are you!” Barry snorted, playfully rolling his hips down just to make Snart groan. “And I want us to do all the things that real boys get to do! Like go pick out a puppy! I don’t know... uh... pay taxes! Get a driver’s license!”

“Hmmph.” Snart nodded, drawling casually, “Buy a house, register to vote... get married...”

Barry blinked in surprise, smiling slyly as he teased, “Why, Leonard Snart. Is that a marriage proposal?”

“If it was, it was a shit one,” Snart chuckled, smirking coyly. “Being down on bended knee is usually customary, not while cuckolding after thoroughly sullying a desk-“

“I’d still say yes,” Barry cut in urgently, gazing at him adoringly. 

Snart’s heart skipped a few beats; he knew that the mechanical flush of his internal pump had remained unchanged, but damn if he hadn’t felt a flutter. It was weird and intangible, but enough to make his cheeks begin to warm. “Really?”

“Yes,” Barry said sweetly, his hands tenderly cradling Snart’s face.

“So,” Snart mused, “is that the official ‘yes’ to my sloppy proposal or do I need to ask you again properly? I need some clarification because that could have been an answer to my question, but not the question or marriage-“

“Oh! Shut up,” Barry laughed, dragging Snart into a passionate kiss amidst a flurry of little giggles. “Mmm, we’re just going to pretend you asked me and I said yes and we’re gonna get married and live happily ever after!”

“Just like that?” Snart was positively beaming.

“Yes! Now hush up and kiss me before I change my damn mind.”

Snart wasn’t going to argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! <333


	15. Chapter 15

It took over a year for the courts to decide that the Titans were sentient beings deserving of the same rights as humans. The resulting uproar from the public would likely take even longer to settle. Companions were already under much scrutiny and the idea that any of them could possibly be afforded equal rights was not an easy thing to accept.

Attacks on Companions increased drastically, citizens now terrified that any of the robotic beings may become sentient and turn on them. There were several terrible riots and countless arrests. Augmented humans were mistakenly assaulted and Allen Cooperative’s properties were vandalized almost weekly.

It was chaos. 

Barry and Len rode out the madness as best as they could, Eobard Thawne serving as the face of their difficult court battle. He was fearless, protected by his army of loyal Titans and eager to gain back what he had lost. He wasn’t afraid to face the angry public head on, delighting in their fury. 

“It’s envy,” Thawne would say. “Deep down, they’re jealous that we’ve achieved immortality and they’re trapped in their fleshy prisons to die.”

Snart wasn’t sure how true that was, but whatever the reason it was obvious that people weren’t very happy with them. All of their court sessions were heavily protested and Snart got used to having things thrown at him, everything from mere insults to heavy bricks. 

All of the Titans had allowed themselves to be subjected to numerous variations of the Heyers-Anderson test to validate their humanity. One by one, test after test, it soon became undeniable. Of course, Mardon and Nimbus were not present for the testing.

Snart hadn’t heard anything from them since they left, although there was a strange news story about a Companion’s arm being left on the top of the Great Pyramid in Egypt with its middle finger extended. The arm was taken by the authorities and subsequently stolen back the same day in a bloody break-in, but no other clues to the destructive pair’s whereabouts ever surfaced.

Snart was relieved.

Life was difficult enough without that homicidal brand of insanity around. 

Since the court’s ruling, Snart was determined for him and Barry to be happy and find some sense of normalcy. Once Barry had legal power over his company again, his first order of business was to immediately dissolve the current board of directors and create a new one. 

He hired Cisco and Hartley to serve as his new technical advisors, and Mick was offered a job as head of security. The other roles were filled by current Allen Cooperative employees after a thorough screening process. The company was moving forward toward a bright future under Barry’s skilled leadership.

In spite of the public’s resistance, business was flourishing. Those who enjoyed Companions were excited about the recent developments and the demand for more custom models had drastically increased. There had also been many private offers for access to the Titan technology. Despite being quite lucrative, Barry politely declined them all. 

“The world doesn’t need any more Titans,” Barry had said. “We’ve caused enough trouble.”

Thawne apparently did not agree. After reclaiming his personal holdings, it was rumored that he was offering to turn anyone into a Titan if they could pay the price. How many he had created was unknown and Barry did his best to maintain a healthy distance from him. 

Though he was grateful for all of Thawne’s help, he didn’t want to be associated with such shady plans. They maintained a civil enough relationship for the sake of appearances, though Barry had no interest in dealing with Thawne beyond the court case. Since its dramatic conclusion, they occasionally spoke to the media together about the Titans' success but otherwise steered clear of him.

Barry's irritation made it a little too easy to tease him about it and Snart was unable to resist while planning their upcoming nuptials. They were gathered around the kitchen table of their home, sealing up their invitations when Snart decided he wanted to have a little fun.

"So," he asked innocently, "we're not going to invite Thawne to the wedding? I didn't see his name on our guest list."

Barry's death glare made Snart snort with laughter.

"I suppose that's a 'no'?"

"Definitely," Barry mumbled grumpily. "I've waited over a freakin' year to marry you and it's going to be absolutely perfect! Which means no freakin' Eobard Thawne or any of his Titan cronies!"

"Are you sure?" Snart cocked his head, watching Barry's upper lip twitch. "It was all thanks to him that we're able to get legally married now, you know. Seems terribly rude-"

"Are you trying to tick me off?" Barry growled, raising a stack of envelopes as if he meant to hurl right them in his face.

“Me?” Snart batted his eyes. “Why would you ever think that?”

“Because you think it’s funny when I’m mad,” Barry retorted.

“On the contrary,” Snart corrected, “I think it’s hot. I love when you get so worked up and so passionate…” He scooted close to Barry’s side, sliding his hand down his lower back. “All of that rage in this gorgeous little body…”

“Did my father specifically put in some protocol for you to annoy the crap out of me?” Barry swatted at his hand, protesting, “Stop! We have at least four dozen more to put in envelopes and we might need more stamps.”

“Why couldn’t we just send electronic invitations like normal people do?”

“Yes, okay, I know it’s really old fashioned, but I like having something real, something I can touch-”

“I definitely like having something I can touch,” Snart purred, his hand again traveling down Barry’s body, this time seeking out the curve of his butt and squeezing.

“Will you quit! We have so much stuff to do!” Barry argued, trying to stay firm even as a giant grin was beginning to work its face over his face. “We still have to finalize the catering menu-”

“Why? We don’t eat.”

“No, but our guests do!” Barry was blushing now, still trying to stuff envelopes and wiggling away from Snart’s groping fingers. “We haven’t picked out rings or a song to dance to!”

“Easy decisions to make,” Snart said, not deterred and pulling Barry into his lap up on the couch. “Whatever you’d like and hmmm, let’s see, whatever you want. Done.”

Barry squeaked, all the envelopes he’d been holding fluttering to the floor. He straddled Snart’s hips, scowling at him although it held no real anger. “We’re supposed to be doing this together. That’s what marriage is all about. Compromising!”

“I am compromising,” Snart countered, his hands sliding up Barry’s sides and beneath his shirt to seek out bare skin. “I’m allowing you to make all of the future decisions for our wedding and in exchange, you’re going to let me make love to you on this couch right now.”

Barry’s cheeks continued to redden, vibrating involuntarily at the offer. He held up his head high, stubbornly insisting, “Only if you agree to help me pick out a song.”

“Mmm, fine,” Snart huffed, leaning into kiss along Barry’s ear. He began to roll his hips up, grazing his teeth down Barry’s earlobe to his jaw, delighting in the way he shivered and moaned. “Anything else?”

“And, and… the… vows. You’re still going to write your own vows.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“No, you’re going to write them.”

“Hmmph. Very well,” Snart declared, “but don’t be surprised if it’s a sonnet dedicated to the utter beauty that is your perfect ass.”

Barry laughed, sweet and happy, playfully smacking Snart’s shoulders. “Oh, shut up.”

“Is that part of the compromise we’re working on?” Snart teased, slipping Barry’s shirt up and over his head, flinging it onto the floor. He curiously licked at his nipples, musing, “Because it will be a bit difficult to speak my vows if I can’t talk.”

“Len!” Barry wiggled defiantly even as he began flush all over from Len’s affections. 

“Maybe I could write them on little cards and hold them up during the ceremony?”

“Leonard Snart!” Barry huffed, tugging at Snart’s shirt and stripping it off hurriedly. “You most certainly will not!”

“No, I won’t,” Snart chuckled, gazing at his future husband adoringly. “I am going to tell everyone there exactly why I’m marrying you. Because I love you, because my life is not complete without you. You give me purpose and hope that the world can be a better place; it’s already better because there are people like you in it who will never stop fighting for its future. 

“You’re kind, passionate, smart, clever, and mmm, I knew I was gonna be hooked on you from the first moment I ever saw you smile. You completely bewitched me, body and soul.” Snart reached for Barry’s hand to press a kiss into his palm. “Even while you were dying, you were more alive than anyone I had ever met.”

Barry’s lips parted in shock, his eyes brimming with a shimmer of golden tears as he gasped, “Len… that’s… that’s beautiful.”

“You also had really fantastic legs.”

Barry snorted, rubbing at his eyes and groaning softly. “My legs, huh? Thought it was my ass that you were going to write a sonnet for?”

“And so I shall. A sonnet for your perfect ass, and for you legs… ah, yes, a haiku for those amazing legs of yours.”

“How about we just stick to wedding vows, hmm?” Barry grinned, pushing Snart down on the couch and shimmying out of his pants. He was already unbuttoning Snart’s, giggling, “You know, something sweet that would be appropriate to say in public?”

“My love, the light of my life…” Snart grinned, lifting up his butt so Barry could pull his pants down. “The raging fire in my loins?”

“That’s a little better,” Barry mused, reaching inside himself to get opened up. “Not to be overly critical, but it might need a little work."

“I’ll see what I can do,” Snart agreed, hungrily squeezing Barry’s thighs. “Can our cake topper be two small toasters?”

“Only if you help me write our thank you cards.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Short and sweet happy lil' epilogue! This story hit a few bumps along the way, but I really had so much fun writing it. Thank you all for the love and kudos and comments!!! See ya' on the next one! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful insanity was totally inspired by Alexis Tenshi’s Cold Cocked! I can’t wait to share this new world with you all! It’s going to be a mess of Blade Runner and Chobits and who the hell knows what else! Gotta get them Bingo squares in, bwuhahaha!!! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3


End file.
